Un nuevo mal Azota Alabasta
by Knigth Jackal
Summary: Alabasta, reino de las arenas ha caido en una nueva desgracia, Los Caballeros de la Venganza se han apoderado del reino, Vivi envía un mensaje de auxilio para traer a los Mugiwaras, para salvar a Alabasta nuevamente y derrotar a su lider Nerón Tigre.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Nuevo mal Azota Alabasta**

**Los Caballeros de la Venganza**

**Introducción de Autor:**

Que tal, Mi seudónimo es Knight Jackal, como mucho otros personajes en Fanfiction, también soy fanático de la serie animé ONE PIECE y gracias a uno de los artistas de esta pagina Web me motivo para hacer mi propia historia la cual espero que os guste mucho, la hice con toda mi dedicación, para comenzar mi relato, debo anunciar que me aferro mucho a la tradición de la serie, por lo tanto no hay nada meloso escrito en este fic y mucho menos un repugnante Yaoi (Wakala de perro).

Pero lo que voy hacer es una pregunta muy crucial para entender este relato, ¿Ustedes creen que Cocodrilo y los Barrocos eran una amenaza para Alabasta? ¿Creen sus habitantes que al ser derrotado uno de los** Siete Guerreros del Mar** todo estaría a salvo de todo peligro?

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!...Pues pensaron mal (un fatal error) porque ustedes no conocen a los **Caballeros de la Venganza, **nueve peligrosos guerreros con una sola cosa en común fueron desterrados de la tierra a la cual ahora desean castigar por sus injusticia contra ellos. Pero basta de palabrerías y empecemos con este relato, espero que os divierta tanto como a mi me gusto escribir para ustedes. Que lo disfruten.

**Introducción:**

"_Ahh… Alabasta, lugar de gran esplendor, de justicia, país de reyes. Hace un tiempo atrás este reino estuvo en una crisis, si una crisis que estaba apunto de estallar, apunto de de desatarse un final sangriento, escrito a través del puño y letra de uno de los Shichibukai. Pero gracias a la fe de una joven y un grupo de aventureros esto fue detenido a tiempo, hoy el reino se ha establecido, el orden derroto al caos, el bien triunfo sobre el mal y toda Alabasta volvió a la que tuvo y la princesa y sus amigos tomaron caminos separados. Ella tomo el deber que tenía que cumplir en su tierra natal, mientras sus amigos siguieron su viaje en la __**"Grand Line". **_

_Y por eso ha llegado el momento de atacar… ¡y cobrar lo que es mío!…_

_Si! Es hora de mi ataque. ¿Quien dijo que este reino ha encontrado la paz y la prosperidad?, ¿quien se atreve a cantar victoria antes de tiempo?, ¿¡Qué se han creído los reyes de Alabasta al poder confiar serenidad de su reino y postrarse en trono y engordar como cerdos!?, ¿¡Que les hace pensar que Cocodrilo era la única amenaza para su hogar, y considerar que todo fue un mal sueño del acaban de despertar?_

_Pues entonces no nos conocen, no saben quienes somos._

_¡Somos destrucción, somos caos, somos cólera, somos castigo, somos látigo, somos perfidia, somos sus miedos hechos realidad, somos…__**Venganza.**_

_Y…recuperare…lo que es…mío…" _

**Capitulo1: La Conquista de Alabasta/ El mensaje de auxilio. **

Era de noche en el país de Alabasta, pero no era una noche pacifica como las que hubieron después de la derrota de Cocodrilo, era una noche de guerra. En Alubarna estaba ardiendo en llamas por la causa de un enemigo invasor. Los enemigos ya habían conquistado de este país, solo les faltaba esta fracción del reino y su victoria seria total. En el castillo donde se encontraba la corralada la dinastía Nefertari y sus más leales hombres (Que estaban ahí para protegerles de sus invasores).

El rey, su única hija con su pato mascota y sus hombres estaban en la última habitación aguardando con fe de que exista la posibilidad de que sus hombres logren detener a estos nueve enemigos quienes han diezmado ya dos terceras partes del ejército del reino.

En esa sala estaban aguardando que sus hombres hayan logrado detener la amenaza invasora de los nueve desconocidos, has que uno de los comandantes entro ruidosamente, el hombre estaba muy mal herido y entro cojeando, en su rostro se veía el horror y miedo. Cojeo hasta llegar al rey y su hija y ponerse de rodillas.

- ¡Su majestad!- exclamo este horrorizado- ¡Son muy poderosos! ¡Todos nuestros intentos por detenerlos han fallado!

¡Imposible!- exclamo el rey sorprendido, su hija lo miro con el mismo miedo- ¡Como nueve guerreros pueden derrotar a todo un país!

-No…no son hombres normales-respondió jadeante- tiene poderes extraños, se alejan de nuestro capacidad, su líder tiene los poderes de Belcebú.

-¿¡Tiene poderes de una **Fruta del Diablo**!?- exclamo Viví, la hija del rey, que hasta entonces permanecía callada- ¿¡pero cual es!?

Entonces el soldado saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un cristal transparente muy bien pulido y brillante. Se lo paso al rey Cobra par que lo examinara él, su hija y sus hombres

-Es muy brillante… ejem… ¡Mamamamaaaaaa…!-dijo uno de ellos con enormes rizos. (Igaram)

-Es perfecto- dijo el segundo de sus hombres un de tes morena y cabello negro (Chaka).

-Es muy duro y resistente- comentó el tercero, un hombre pálido con tatuajes alrededor de sus ojos (Pell)

-¡Es un diamante!- dedujo finalmente la princesa, al ver la peculiar arma.

-¿Clase de monstruos son?- pregunto el rey sorprendido.

-No tenemos idea señor- respondió el oficial- pero… sabemos una cosa, se hace llamar **Los Caballeros de la Venganza, **y ninguno de esto hombres parece tener un punto débil del cual podamos sacarle provecho, su líder… se hace llamar… se hace llamar… -El soldado estaba muy agotado.

-¿¡Cual es su nombre!?-exclamo Chaka un tanto sobre saltado-¡No dejéis a tu rey en suspenso!

- Tranquilo Chaka- dijo Igaram- esta agotado.

-¿Vamos dinos como se llama?-pregunto el rey Cobra serenamente

-Su… su nom…bre es ¡**Nerón Tigre**!- grito finalmente el soldado.

A continuación, todos enmudecieron y quedaron sorprendidos al oír es nombre **Nerón.**

-Imposible, **Nerón **hace siglos que su dinastía desapareció, no se ha encontrado ni un rastro de su paradero- dijo Igaram sorprendido

-Mi familia nunca ha descartado la posibilidad de que esa prole de víboras haya desaparecido-dijo el rey- y es lógico saber lo que quiere el líder… ¡Mi Reino!

-No hay escapatoria-dijo un tanto acongojado Chaka- el legitimo heredero ha vuelto, y va reclamar lo suyo, y con eso, nuestras vidas…

En ese momento hubo silencio, la batalla parecía haber terminado, pero no se oían los gritos de victoria de los soldados, sino… un silencio de muerte.

El silencio fue irrumpido por una voz melodios de un hombre, al parecer era la voz de **Tigre:**

-Dinastía Nerfetari: me dirijo a ustedes con el fin de anunciar que su ejército, su pueblo y su reino ha sido recuperados para su nuevo y auténtico propietario, por mí,** Nerón Tigre, **el verdadero linaje**, **ahora ríndanse, ya no tiene esperanzas, todos sus hombres ya no respiran o han sido inmovilizados. No os preocupéis, a los sobrevivientes y tus más leales hombres los quiero vivos. Para mi boda con vuestra hija, la hermosa y joven Nefertari Viví.

Al terminar su discurso las voces de sus seguidores se oyeron reírse como señal de su triunfo.

- ¡¡¡NO PONDRAS UN DEDO SOBRE LOS CABELLOS DE MI HIJA, MONSTURO!!!-grito el rey enfurecido.

-Padre tranquilízate, no sabemos de lo que es capaz ese hombre- dijo Viví para calmar a su padre- todavía hay un esperanza… **Los Mugiwaras **El rey y sus hombres mirando sorprendidos a su princesa por la fe que le tenía a sus amigos de hace algún tiempo.

-Si no lo recuerdan ellos nos ayudaron a derrotar a **Crocodile **y su Banda un tiempo atrás.

-Están recorriendo la _Gran Línea_ y deben estar ya muy lejos- dijo el rey tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hija- tardarían meses en volver hasta aquí y ya sería… demasiado tarde.

Entonces, la princesa es acerco a uno de los cajones luego se dirigió rápidamente a un estante que había cerca que mostraba la imagen de un ave con un aspecto celestial. Abriendo el estante saco algo en una bolsa, cuyo contenido es un misterio, entregándosela a Pelu, quien la miro con cierta incertidumbre.

- ¡Su majestad! ¿Este objeto es…?-dijo el guerrero.

-Si Pelu, es lo que crees, cuando los encuentres dáselos, es la única forma de traerlos aquí- comento la princesa mientras su pato le acompaño con un graznido.

-Bien, entiendo, se que ellos son muy poderosos y confío fielmente en su decisión es la correcta.-finalizo por comentar en guerrero.

¡¡¡BRUM!!! Se escucho en la puerta "_salgan a Juga-aar Gujujuajaaja"_ dijo una voz que no era la de Tigre, esta era un poco más áspera y un tanto chillona.

-¡Ya están aquí! ¡Mamamamaaaa!-dijo Igaram sorprendido por la sorpresa de que los Caballeros se presentaron

-Rápido el destino del reino esta en tus manos ¡Encuéntralos rápido! ¡Ya!-dijo Viví que se les escurrían las lagrimas de desesperación.

Pell no dijo nada. Solo asintió, en un instante se convirtió en halcón y se lazo a los aires, el rey y su hija salieron al balcón viendo como su leal súbdito desaparecía en el cielo rojizo de la noche.

"_Encuéntralos, por favor Pell". _Pensó Viví dentro de sí, en es momento se oyó un fuerte ¡BROMSHC! La puerta se había roto dejando así dejando entrar a los atacantes. No se les veía el rostro, ya que llevaban capuchas negras los nueve invasores, tres de ellos llevaban capuchas distintas, en vez tenían un velo negro con un número seis romano dentro de esas capuchas se oía un siseo. El de al medio era lógico que era Tigre, ya que en el pecho del hábito tenía la imagen de un tigre blanco de ojos rojos con un diamante en la boca, el de la derecha poseía una especie de guitarra-teclado y se reía bajamente, la persona de su izquierda parecía se un mujer muy esbelta, en sus manos tenia un extraña esfera negra de cristal, al lado derecho del músico estaba un fornido hombre gigantesco con una enorme espada con runas y signos con origen maligno, al lado izquierdo de la bruja estaba un ser con un aspecto débil y delgado como si no hubiera comido en meses, portaba una guadaña, al parecer tenía alas y sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de cuero y el último parecía una bestia, ya que por la túnica caían enormes gotas de baba.

-¡Los quiero vivos a todos-ordeno Tigre.

Chaka e Igaram se pusieron en guardia activando cada uno su habilidad que poseían, los Caballero se abalanzaron sobre ellos dispuestos a atrapar a sus victimas.

**********************************************************************

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, el las antiguas ruinas del Alabasta, algo anormal estaba pasando. Un viento soplaba muy fuerte, algo bastante extraño para un lugar como ese. Poco a poco, en vuelo del viento se escuchaba una hermosa melodía, se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. En el viento se empezó a formar una figura de aspecto esbelto y misterioso, volaba rápidamente con gracia y belleza por las antiguas ruinas cantando su melodía. Hasta que el ser incorpóreo se detuvo flotando frente a un arco antiguo casi en ruinas, tomo vuelo, y con gran velocidad se dirigió al arco atravesándolo desapareciendo.

A continuación, unas chispas color calipso empezaron a salir de la nada , empezaron a hacerse más y más fuertes, hasta que se desato una explosión de luz y de él una hermosa criatura celestial. Parecía un ave muy bella cataba con su melodiosa voz el mismo canto que el viento, era de color celeste brillante, su cola azul, pero dejaba una estela de múltiples colores y brillos, sus alas eran grandes y esplendorosas, permitiéndole así moverse con gracia y orgullo sus garras eran del mismo color que su cola eran perfectas y bellas. Era un príncipe moviéndose en el aire. Se poso en una roca en las ruinas mirando desde lejos la desgracia de Alubarna, cerro un rato los ojos como si pensara, parecía susurrar algo con su bella voz. Y emprendió vuelo alejándose de la desgracia de Alubarna, tenía que cumplir una misión.

**Continuará…**

**Carta del Autor:**

Y así comienza esta nueva aventura para los piratas del **Sombrero de Paja, **me enorgullece haber ideado esta historia.

La razón por la cual me decidí por hacer una historia en Alabasta, esta es mi zaga favorita así que pensé "_Hey! ¿Porque no hacerle una segunda parte? solo que esta vez con algunos cambios y nuevos villanos inventados por mi"_

También anuncio que tengo el apoyo de de un diccionario de español-japonés con el cual crearé algunas Frutas del diablo y nuevos ataques. Al comienzo de cada capitulo voy a agregar un resumen del capitulo y también un adelanto (si es que puedo).

Por último debo agradecer a Maravillante y a sus seguidores, quienes me motivaron a crear esta obra. Espero poder entretener a todos ustedes y terminar con esta historia.

Se despide de todos ustedes con un gran abrazo.

Kinght Jackal


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, si me recuerdan soy Knight Jackal, creador de esta obra

Que tal, he me aquí de nuevo, con el siguiente capitulo de fic, espero que sea de su gusto por si les intereso el comienzo de la historia.

Esta vez me centraré en lo Mugiwara, que están navegando placidamente en los mares de la Grand Line placidamente. Peor pronto se darán cuenta de la amenaza de **Los Caballeros de la Venganza, **y el tiempo para el reino es crítico, ahora todo depende de Pelu para darles el mensaje que los ayudara a retornar y poder rescatar así a su querida camarada que esta cautiva con su reino en garras de Nerón Tigre y sus hombres.

Si tiene su amabilidad, por favor dejen reviews, ya que su opinión me interesa y así seguir adelante con esta loca cruzada que emprendí. **Knight Jackal**

**Un Nuevo mal Azota Alabasta,**

**Los Caballeros de la Venganza. **

**Introducción:**

"_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fueron. La __**Grand Line **__es un lugar muy amplio._

_¿Donde estarán? Todo depende de que los encuentre, ellos son la única esperanza para poder detenerlos. Solo espero que no sea muy tarde…_

_¿¡Donde estarán!? Ya he recorrido una gran parte de su viaje, he estado en Jaya, Long Long Ring y Water 7. Pidiendo indicaciones de su paradero, la ultima isla en la cual han estado, pero mis esfuerzos son en vano._

_Mi Reino confía en mí Mugiwaras… __**¿¡Donde están!!**__"_

**Capitulo 2: Rencuentros y una Señal de Auxilio.**

Era un una hermosa mañana en la **Grand Line, **el **Thousand Sunny,** navegaba viento en popa, la tripulación ya se había levantado para hacer sus deberes en la cubierta de barco (Bueno si a lo que frecuentan hacer algunos). Ussop y Brook se entretenían molestando a Zoro mientras él entrenaba con pesas en sus manos en vez de sus espadas.

-¿¡Pueden dejarme tranquilo practicando!! ¡¡Par de idiotas!!- grito el espadachín asestándoles a ambos un buen golpe en la cabeza a ambos y cayendo afuera de gimnasio hiendo a parar a la alfombra de pasto autentico de la cubierta del barco. Afuera se encontraba Robin y Chopper, quienes estaban sentados comentando un libro que la arqueóloga tenía en sus manos.

-¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?-pregunto el narizón incorporándose del golpe que le dio Zoro.

-Robin me va a leer una de las historias de este libro, es un libro de cuentos de Alabasta ¿te acuerdas?- dijo el reno un tanto emocionado.

-¿Y como se llama el libro?- pregunto el tirador.

Robin sonrió, cerro el libro mostrando la portada que mostraba un ave de colores añil y su cola con en una gran variedad cromática (o colores), cuyo titulo dice _**"Historias y Leyendas de la Antigua Alabasta"**_.

-Es un libro que conseguí en Alabasta- dijo Robin- por razones desconocidas esta prohibido, lo encontré en una biblioteca muy bien escondido y al parecer nadie lo echará de menos allí.

-¿no hay razones por las cuales estuviera así de escondido?-comento él- de seguro no trae nada bueno para el que lo lea.

-No creas que maldito Ussop- protesto Chopper- de seguro dejaron de publicarlo hace ya mucho tiempo y probablemente sea el último ejemplar que quede.

-Sí, es posible, además es muy interesante. Miren este capítulo-dijo Robin enseñándole al narizón y al renito el título de capítulo que decía _**"La dinastía Nerón"**_.

-Se lo iba a leer a Chopper-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Te gustaría escuchar?

Ussop acepto la invitación sentándose con Chopper en el césped, pero antes de que la arqueóloga emperezase a relatar, es interrumpida por Brook, ya recuperado de golpe que le dio Zoro hace un rato atrás.

-¡Yohohohohohohohoho! Si sois tan amables-dijo el esqueleto-¿Puedo sumarme al relato que contáis?

-Solo siéntate y escucha- dijeron Ussop y Chopper un tanto molestos por la interrupción del esqueleto.

-Bueno pero… ¡Ja! Yo no tengo oídos- concluyo Brook.

Ya todos sentados, Robin aclaró la voz y comenzó el relato libre de interrupciones:

"_Hace quinientos años atrás, antes de que la dinastía de los Nefertari gobernara en Alabasta. Existía en ese tiempo un malvado monarca llamado __**Nerón Khan, **__también conocido como __**El León de las garras de Hierro. **__Era un déspota despiadado, cruel y ambicioso. Solo le importaba su bienestar, amaba estar en guerra con otros reinos, ejecutaba a placer por medio de la horca, empalamiento, degollamiento, pabellón de tiros y su favorito matarlos él mismo con su espada de hierro Diabulus._

_Este monarca cometió varios crímenes. Uno de ellos fue __**La Noche de las Madres en Cólera, **__la cual consistió en un secuestro masivo de niños y niñas pequeños de las familias que no pagaron sus impuestos con el fin de venderlos a mercantes de esclavos, para poder llenar así sus cofres con oro. También fue responsable de enviar de modo obligatorio a los jóvenes a una guerra sin sentido contra un país con el cual tuvo una riña con el monarca. Pero un de los peores actos fue un gran incendio a una de las ciudades (de cuales su nombre permanece en el anonimato)._

_Es colmo la paciencia de muchas personas, incluso de sus más leales hombres, su visir. Se organizaron clandestinamente para destronar al malvado rey y poder así establecer la paz en toda Alabasta. Dirigió por varios meses un modo de infiltrarse en el castillo de Alubarna y hacer que el Nerón Khan abdicara su cargo. Una noche mientras en el castillo del rey se festejaba su un banquete de su reinado. El visir y los rebeldes se introdujeron en el castillo por medio de los pasadizos secretos. Todo parecía estar en marcha, pero paso algo inesperado. Unos de los guardias se percato del la invasión secreta que los rebeldes no pudieron impedir haciendo que el castillo entrara a la ofensiva. Nerón Khan se refugio en la torre más alta del castillo mientras la batalla se desataba esa noche._

_El combate parecía no tener fin, pero el visir y un grupo de los rebeldes logro atravesarlas filas enemigas, subir al última torre. _

_Al llegar ahí y forzar la puerta esperando encontrar al tirano, se dieron cuenta de que fueron burlados por Khan. El rey no estaba ahí, sino un señuelo para distraerlos mientras él escapaba de sus perseguidores._

_El visir miro como el rey escapaba de su destino por su barco, mientras se reía de ellos, su suplente le entrego una carta que dejo Nerón Khan que decía: __**Me habéis derrotado, pero mis descendientes me vengaran mi fracaso y castigaran al reino que me dio la espalda, juro que me vengare por esto Nefertari Osiris mi querido visir.**_

_Después de lo sucedido, el reino de Alabasta fue liberado esa noche de la opresión de Nerón Khan, todos los daños de él fueron sanados y Nefertari Osiris tomo el trono y gobierno de Alabasta hasta el día de hoy, pero esta dinastía aunque se muestre gloriosa en su interior se guarda todavía el miedo a que uno de los descendientes de Khan vuelva por venganza. Pero para el reino hay una fuerza, una que ayudo al Rey Osiris derrotar____esa noche a Khan, y cuando la familia real la necesite de nuevo esta ira en su ayuda para detener a le dinastía Nerón. El nombre de esta fuerza se le conoce como…"_

Hubo un gran suspenso entre lo espectadores mientras Robin cambiaba la pagina.

-¿Qué es?/Quiero Saber / Esta muy interesante- dijeron cada uno de ellos.

-¡¡Ups!!... Al parecer no podré continuar-dijo la arqueóloga- la página que continúa fue arrancada.

-Estaba muy interesante-protesto Ussop.

- No podré estar tranquilo sin saber lo que era-dijo molesto Chopper.

-me moriré sin saber lo que era, pero, ¡Ja! Yo ya estoy muerto… ¡Yohohoho!- dijo Brook bailando de un modo estúpido.

-Lo siento, pero la página faltante no esta.-concluyo Robin- no podremos saber nunca como termina el final de la historia.

-Ouuuu…-protestaron los tres.

-Bueno que es lo que pasa aquí-grito un a voz desde la cocina.

Del interior de Thousand Sunny salio un chica pelirroja que se veía un tanto mal humorada.

-¿Por qué se quejan tanto?-grito Nami con un diario en la mano- No puedo leer el diario.

Detrás de ella salio el cocinero Sanji.

-_Haaayy!!... Nami-san eres tan hermosa cuando te enojas- _dijo el cocinero en su modo de "_ero-cook"_

En eso surge Zoro ya culminando con su entrenamiento.

-Controla tu actitud espanta mosquito-dijo un tono burlón al cocinero.

-Y tú de que te ríes cabeza de marimo- dijo molesto Sanji sacando su cigarrillo de la boca y expidiendo una bocanada de humo en la cara de Zoro en son de ofensa.

-Tú te lo buscaste ceja rizada-dando vanamente un corte a Sanji que eludió fácilmente y respondiendo con una patada bloqueada por Zoro con Wado, dejándoles a ambos en un empate de fuerzas.

-¡Ustedes contrólense!¡Ahora!!-Grito Nami de pero humor.

-¡_Como digas Nami-swan!_ –dijo Sanji

-¡Bah!... total, no quería derrochar mi fuerza con este _"Ero-cook"-_murmuró Zoro hiendo a su lugar don frecuenta dormir sus siestas.

La navegante empezó a contar a los presentes en la cubierta (incluso Zoro que ya dormía placidamente en su lugar de descanso), pero se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos personas.

-Un minuto, ¿donde están Luffy y Franky?- pregunto Nami.

Todos los presentes negaron ver al capitán y al carpintero. Era algo misterioso que el y su camarada no se presentaran a desayunar.

_¡BUUUURRP!._Se escucho desde el observatorio mientras bajaban un hombre muy corpulento con un peinado azul claro extravagante y vistiendo una camisa hawaiana y una tanga. Era Franky.

-¡OI! Buenos días camaradas- dijo Franky mientras llegaba piso.

-Franky. ¿Has vito a Luffy?-pregunto Nami.

-¿He?...Ah si estuvo conmigo toda la noche. Enseguida lo traigo-dijo el carpintero y volvió a subir para traer el adormilado cuerpo de capitán.

Franky dejó a Luffy en el suelo, todavía no despertaba.

-¿Por qué sigue dormido?-pregunto Chopper.

-Anoche nos quedamos arriba tomando unas bebidas colas, por lo visto le afectaron mucho jejeje - concluyo el carpintero.

-¡LO EMBORRACHASTE CON BEBIDA COLA!-dijeron todos menos Robin, Brook y Zoro, ya que el espadachín seguía dormido, Robin estaba centrada en su lectura y Brook… Bueno solo se rió y empezó a bailar ridículamente.

-¡¿Esta ebrio por tomar de tus bebidas?!-pregunto Sanji sorprendido por este acontecimiento.

-Bueno…hmm. Si así se le puede llamar- dijo Franky con un tono pensativo.

-Esto es increíble, no sabía que Luffy se podía emborrachar con bebida cola-dijo Chopper picando con una de sus pesuñas al profundamente dormido capitán.

-¿Ahora quien lo podrá despertar?-pregunto Ussop al resto de la tripulación.

-Ni modo-dijo Sanji- a las diez treinta se va a perder el desayuno.

-…umm. Quien dijo desayuno-dijo una voz desde el suelo.

Todos el grupo y vieron como su capitán se despertaba de su profundo sueño como si nada.

-Aaay!... Que buena siesta-dijo dijo Luffy desperezándose - ¡Oi! ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma .Acaso me morí?

El capitán se incorporó de un salto y miró sonriente a sus camaradas. Aspiró aire muy profundamente.

-Ahh! Que buen día ¿no creen?-dijo el capitán muy contento- ¡Eh Sanji prepárame el desayuno! ¡Quiero mucha carne!

-Como siempre pensando en comida- dijo Nami tapándose la cara con un mano.

-Como siempre pensando con el estomago-dijo Chopper con la gota gorda en la nuca.

Ya en la cocina Luffy estaba sentado chocando los cubiertos uno contra el otro por el ansia de tomar su desayuno, mientras Nami leía el periódico y Ussop le contaba a Chopper una de sus mentiras mientras que este se impresionaba por la falacias de su compañero.

-Esto es interesante-dijo la navegante adquiriendo la atención de sus camaradas sentados.

-¿Qué pasa Nami?-pregunto Luffy lleno de curiosidad.

-Miren lo que esta pasando en Alabasta-dijo ella mostrando la nota-un grupo de misteriosos bandidos ha sembrado terror en todo el reino, han asaltado ciudades cundiendo pánico y dejando una estela de muerte a su paso.

-Bu-bueno supongo que el rey ha estado tratando de resolver el problema ¿no?-dijo asustado Ussop.

-Mmm.…si, aquí dice que el rey ha pedido ayuda a la Marine para resolver el problema a la brevedad, pero todo ha sido en vano- respondió Nami.

- Pobre Vivi y su padre, deben estar pasando por una crisis muy grave- comento el narizón.

- Bah! No te preocupes Ussop- dijo Sanji trayendo el desayuno de Luffy- De seguro es algo temporal, son solo unos bandidos, es solo tiempo de que la Marine les ponga las manos encima y serán historia.

-Bueno, si así lo dices... ¡Hey! ¿Qué paso con mi desayuno?-se quejo Ussop viendo su plato vacio-Luffy, ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?

Pregunto muy enojado el tirador a su capitán que se podría adivinar claramente que él era el responsable de este crimen, ya que tenía boca completamente sucia con el desayuno de Ussop.

Mas rato en el observatorio, Ussop observaba a ver si había una isla para que lo Mugiwara se pudieran abastecerse, ya llevaban muchos días sin ver isla alguna.

El tirador miraba con sus lentes de un lado a otro sin ver una isla, mientras Luffy era echado se de la cocina por razones muy obvias (Ya era su quinto desayuno y Sanji perdió la paciencia).

-¡Y no vuelvas hasta que sea hora de almuerzo!-grito Sanji-¡Que será para tí a las siente de la tarde!

En suelo Luffy se quejaba de hambre, mientras veía como su músico practicaba con su violín y Robin continuaba leyendo el mismo libro de la mañana.

Rendido, el capitán se decidió por quedarse dormido en suelo de la cubierta, muestra cerraba lentamente los ojos y se quedo dormido.

Tubo el sueño más extraño, veía en el a Vivi, que llevaba puesto un vestido de novia, parecía escapar de algo mientras gritaba algo _"Mugiwaras ayúdenme, antes de que sea tarde"_. A continuación un enorme tigre blanco apareció de la nada, el cual la estaba persiguiendo, el tigre no tubo problema en alcanzarla, estaba detrás de ella y con gran habilidad le dio un arañazo en la espalda a la princesa. Instantáneamente, Vivi cayo al suelo en posición fetal derramando lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento por el daño del tigre, luego de eso una espacie de cristal empezó a rodearla unas paredes cristalinas envolviéndola en un diamante. En ese momento una especie de ser misterioso envuelto por una luz color índigo se acerco volando a él diciéndole:_ "Tu amiga y su reino corren si no intervienes Ti…"_

-¡Tierra a la vista!-grito la voz de Ussop desde el observatorio.

Luffy despertó rápidamente un tanto inconsciente, ya era más del medio día.

-¿Eh?-dijo Luffy algo aturdido.

-¡Ah! Por fin tierra –dijo Nami- tengo que hacer algunas compras.

-Mm.…tengo que comprar más materiales para mi taller-dijo Franky saliendo de dicho lugar.

-Necesito abastecer la despensa-dijo Sanji-ya que "alguien" tomo cinco desayunos.

-Yo necesito más materiales para mis estrellas explosivas-dijo Ussop bajando de el observatorio.

-Y yo tengo que cargar mi botiquín- dijo Chopper.

-Bueno yo diría que necesito algo-dijo Brook-pero. ¡Ja! No necesito nada. ¡Yohohohohohohohoho!

Ya desembarcando todos los que necesitaban algo en el pueblo (Zoro seguía dormido, Robin estaba aun leyendo y Brook como ya dijo, no necesitaba nada) se separaron Luffy decidió ir con Ussop y Chopper a ver lo que ellos necesitaban. Pero él le preocupaba más el sueño que tuvo hace un rato.

-Luffy, te pasa algo-pregunto Chopper.

-Nada ¿Por qué?-pregunto el capitán.

-Ussop y yo no te hemos escuchado quejarte-respondió el reno con seriedad-por lo general estas cosas te aburren.

Saco una tablea para inspeccionarlo, luego su estetoscopio y para finalizar le revisó el pulso.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-pregunto Ussop.

-Ussop, ¿No te has preguntado por que Luffy no se ha quejado en los últimos momentos?-dijo el reno medico apuntando a su capitán

-Sí es verdad, ¿Qué te pasa Luffy?-pregunto el tirador con curiosidad.

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño- explico Luffy.

-¿Y que paso?-preguntaron ambos con gran curiosidad.

-Bueno, en es sueño aparecía Vivi que esta…-pero antes de terminar la frase un gran escándalo se producía en la calle.

Los tres se acercaron a ver que pasaba, mientras se escuchaba una voz familiar:

-¡Por favor necesito encontrar a esta persona, no quiero pelear!-dijo la voz conocida.

-¡Jarjarjar! Pobre idiota, la fiebre lo tiene atontado-dijo un voz ronca que fue seguida por un coro de risas.

-Si jefe robémosle ese objeto que lleva, podemos sacarle un buen valor en el mercado-dijo una tercera voz.

Luffy, Ussop y Chopper, para poder ver lo que estaba pasando, al llegar ahí se encontraron con alguien que ya conocían. Era Pell, se veía muy mal ya que apenas se podía poner en pie.

-Por favor estoy buscando a una persona-dijo a medio desmayarse- el destino de un reino depende de que la encuentre.

-¡Jarjarjar! Mírenlo esta delirando ¡Jarjarjar!-dijo el cabecilla de la banda que molesta a Pell. Era un tipo muy grande y robusto de aspecto amenazador

-Jefe, quitémosle de una vez es objeto- dijo uno de los secuaces.

-Muy bien hombre con el camisón de abuela, danos ese objeto y te dejaremos ir en paz-dijo el jefe de la banda.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-dijo desafiante Pell.

-Bien si así lo quieres- dijo el gigante que se arremangaba la camisa para asestarle un puñetazo.

Pero antes de que eso Luffy se le colmó la paciencia se estiró para poder llegar al medio de la pelea al igual que Ussop y Chopper se abrieron paso entre la multitud.

-¡Hey tu! Déjale en paz-dijo molesto Luffy.

-Hoy miren llegó el guarda espada de la abuelita-dijo burlonamente el grandullón de un modo burlón, mientras su banda se reía- que me vas a hacer guapearme en la cara – siguió burlándose.

-Bueno si así lo quieres- dijo Luffy-**Gomu Gomu nooo... ¡PISUTORU! **

Fue un puñetazo que el jefe de la banda jamás olvidaría, ya que lo recibió en la cara. La banda de gigante quedo sorprendida al ver como su jefe era derrotado por un chico flacucho y de un puñetazo. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue gritar de horror (Ya que Luffy era respaldado por Ussop y por Chopper es su forma adulta) y largar se con su jefe a arrastres. La gente empezó ha disuadirse de la escena como si nada dejando a los tres con Pell.

-¡Oi! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Luffy.

-Mugiwara…dijo murmurando Pell- Por… fin te encuentro.

Después de decir esas palabras el guerrero halcón se desmayo.

-¡Esta ardiendo en fiebre!-exclamo Chopper ya en su forma "normal"-¡Tenemo que llevarlo al _Sunny Go_! ¡RAPIDO!.

Luffy puso en su espalda a Pell y salio rápidamente corriendo por la calle seguido por Ussop y por Chopper que iban detrás de ellos para llegar al _Thousand Sunny._

**CONTINUARA…**

Y así comienza esta nueva aventura de los Mugiwara, la cual tendrán que volver a Alabasta para poder rescatar a Vivi y al reino de los _Caballeros de la Venganza _y restaurar el orden y la calma. En siguiente capítulo verán como van a volver a Alabasta y explicare como comenzó esta nueva crisis en el reino y también haré la presentación de los nueve Caballeros inclusive la de Nerón Tigre. Se despide Knight Jackal, caballero de la loca andanza con los agradecimientos a **Maravillante** que sin su apoyo no hubiera realizado esta obra. _**¡Nanu-Nanu!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Nuevo Mal Azota Alabasta,**

**Los Caballeros de la Venganza.**

**Introducción:**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existía en reino de Alabasta un rey tirano llamado Nerón Khan, que con avaricia y maldad gobernaba Alabasta con puño de hierro. Hasta que uno de sus más leales hombres lideró una rebelión contra el rey para derrocarlo la cual resulto triunfante. El rey malvado escapo, pero jurando que uno de sus descendientes se vengaría. Han pasado ya quinientos años. Un descendiente del exiliado gobernante regresó, trayendo consigo a un grupo de guerreros llamados **Los Caballeros de la Venganza **quienes han decidido en castiga al reino y proclamase gobernantes y señores de Alabasta…

En el capitulo anterior, Luffy tubo un extraño sueño en el cual vio a Vivi, que escapaba de un tigre. Intrigado el capitán no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Hasta que llegaron a una isla donde se encontraron con uno de los guerreros de Alabasta que al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolos para darles un mensaje…

**Capitulo 3: ¡Alabasta los necesita!/ El Dial de los Vientos.**

-¡Permiso por favor! ¡Permiso!- gritaba Luffy para que la gente se corriera con el fin de dejarles pasar.

-¡Luffy, espera¡…¡gasp!… ¡tranquilo!- se quejaba Ussop ya muy cansado de tanto correr por toda la ciudad.

-Luffy, ten cuidado-regaño Chopper en su forma reno original- debes tener cuidado, llevas a una persona inconsciente.

-Tranquilo Chopper- dijo el capitán- Ya estamos llegando al _Sunny Go_.

En efecto, ya estaban llegando al barco y en eso se encontraron con Nami y Sanji (que para todos nosotros es lógico, esta cargando sus compras y la de la navegante con cara de idiota). Luffy pudo para a unos metros de los recién llegados, pero Ussop y Chopper no pudieron frenar, así chocando con Nami y Sanji, haciendo caer todas las compras de de ella y las del _"Ero-Cook"._ En eso Zoro se despertó y se asomo para ver que es lo que pasaba. Y al ver a la conmoción de sus camaradas, solo sonrió, –_Idiotas_- penso y se volvió a dormir. Por un rato hubo silencio (Solo se escuchaba el violín de Brook).

-¡AY! ¡¿QUE LES PASA IDIOTAS?!-sacándose de encima al narigón y a reno de una patada.

-_Nami-san permíteme ayudarte_- dijo Sanji en su estilo _"Ero-Cook" _

Nami y Sanji se dieron cuenta de que Luffy cargaba a alguien en su espalda como si fuera un saco. No tardaron mucho en reconocerlo.

-¿Luffy, explícame de donde salio Pell? -pregunto la pelirroja con cara de atónita.

-Es una larga historia… lo estaban asaltando y, y…y…- empezó a titubear el capitán por no saber que decir a continuación. Sanji y Nami lo miraron con una gota gorda en la nuca.

-Tranquilízate- dijeron con sarcasmo los dos.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros encontramos a Pell- aclaró Ussop ya reincorporándose junto con Chopper- estaba siendo atacado por unos asaltantes.

-¡Y esta con fiebre!-agrego el pequeño-¡Debo atenderlo de inmediato!

Ya se estaba poniendo de tarde, y dentro del _Thousand Sunny,_ el reno se puso manos a la obra con su paciente. Luffy, Nami y Ussop estaban presentes para ver el estado del guerrero (Sanji estaba en la cocina para prepararle algo cuando despierte).

-Por lo que veo, no fue la fiebre lo que lo desmayó-concluyo Chopper.- sino que el hambre y el viaje, debió haber viajado mucho y quizás no haya dormido en el viaje.

- Entonces, ¿Qué vas hacer?- pregunto Nami.

-Solo le pondré una inyección que lo ayudara a enfrentar la fiebre- dijo el reno doctor- quizás dentro de un par de horas se repondrá.

-Bueno si es solo eso- dijo Ussop parándose- entonces me retiro a mi taller.

-Bueno, entonces creo que aquí sobro- dijo Nami también retirándose.

Solo Luffy se quedo con Chopper y Pell.

-Luffy, no te preocupes solo esta dormido, se repondrá dentro de un par de horas- dijo Chopper despachando a su capitán.

-Bueno, si así lo dices- dijo Luffy un tanto aliviado- estaré en la cocina espero que Sanji esté cocinando carne.

Y se retiro del consultorio de barco ara ir a la cocina, en el breve camino, Luffy volvió a recordar el misterioso sueño que tuvo al medio día, no sabía a quien contárselo afuera estaba Zoro ya despertando de su larga siesta y también se dirigía a la cocina, pero no parecía correcto preguntarle de lo que soñó ya que es lógico decir que no tendría idea de la materia. También estaba Brook que todavía practicaba tocando su violín pero con su mentalidad y humor tampoco sería una buena opción en esos casos.

Por conclusión y por no quedar otra opción la única persona del barco que tendría la capacidad y la madurez para entenderle. ¿Pero quien?

.En eso sube Franky que ya había concluido sus compras trayendo madera y herramientas para poder arreglar el barco en caso de problemas a futuro.

-¡Oi! Luffy ¿Qué haces afuera?, de seguro Sanji debe tener casi lista la cena, ¿Por qué no entras?-pregunto su carpintero.

- Eeh… Bueno, iba a entrar, solo estaba pensando nada importante- dijo Luffy

-Pero ¿Qué es?-insistió Franky.

-Bueno, es que tuve un sueño, uno en que veía a una vieja amiga nuestra, que no vemos hace mucho tiempo, era atacada por un enorme gato blanco con rayas negras- explico.

-Mmm… un enorme gato blanco-penso el cyborg- no creo dominar la materia, quizás alguien más sabio pueda explicarlo quizás Robin.

-Buena idea Franky-lo felicito

- Bueno, para eso están los camaradas- dijo Franky- de seguro esta con los demás en la cocina.

-Entonces entremos- dijo Luffy y con mucho entusiasmo entro en la cocina.

Claramente todos se encontraban ahí (Menos Chopper que estaba atendiendo a Pell, y bueno digamos que Zoro y Brook entraron en el momento en que Luffy y Franky estaban conversando).

-Vaya, hasta que por fin entraron- dijo Zoro con su picara sonrisa.

-Y Chopper, aún sigue viendo a Pell?-pregunto Nami.

Franky se quedó con cara de "que paso en mi ausencia" y al igual que Brook.

-Verdad, ustedes no conocen al Pell- dijo la navegante.- es un guardia del palacio de Alabasta que conocimos hace tiempo cuando nos enfrentamos ha Mr. 0 Cocodrilo que…

Y así continuo explicándoles al carpintero y al esquelético músico. Luffy se acerco a Robin para contarle ese tema que tenía desde la mañana.

-¡Oi! Robin-dijo el capitán con su tono de despreocupado.

La arqueóloga levanto la cabeza de su lectura para saber que es lo que quería su capitán.

-¿Sucede algo capitán-san?- pregunto Robin

-Bueno tengo un problema-dijo finalmente Luffy

-¿Y cual podría ser?-volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno… es que tuve un extraño sueño en que…- pero antes de concluir la frase apareció Chopper.

-¡Ya despertó!-exclamó contento Chopper- Sanji llévale comida.

Ya dentro consultorio de Chopper se encontraba Pell en cama con algunos vendajes en el cuerpo parte de sus ropas en una silla (incluyendo la bolsa con el misterioso objeto).

Pell trataba de recoger sus cosas que estaban en la silla pero las heridas y la fiebre lo detenían. En eso entran toda la tripulación para ver como estaba.

-Señor Pell, no debe pararse en ese estado de salud- regaño el pequeño medico a su paciente.

-Mugiwara, me alegra por fin encontrarte-dijo Pell con tranquilidad volviéndose a acomodar en la cama- a pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos ayudaste con lo Barrocos, pero lo que me trae devuelta con ustedes es algo mucho pero.

Todos se quedaron con cara de extrañeza a lo que dijo el guerrero halcón.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Cocodrilo volvió a escaparse?-pregunto Luffy.

-No, es algo mucho peor que eso, es un viejo mal que ha estado oculto hace ya cinco siglos-continuo Pell- se hacen llamar _**Los Caballero de la Venganza **_y son liderados por un miembro de la ya extinta dinastía _**Nerón.**_

-Pero ¡Gulp! no que eran un mito-dijo Ussop un tanto asustado.

-No-corrijo el guerrero- es tan real como tú o yo.

Sanji apareció trayendo un plato de comida para el herido.

-No se preocupe cocinero, ya me siento mejor-lo detuvo Pell- me sumare a su cena no os molesta.

-Bueno, entonces podré otro juego de cubiertos en la mesa-dijo Sanji volviendo a salir

Ya mas rato de que Pell saliese de cama y se volviera a vestirse y tomar la bolas. Los demás Mugiwaras volvieron a la cocina a sentarse y esperar al inesperado huésped. En eso entro Pell ayudado por Chopper para llegar a una silla puesta para él. Cuando se sentó Sanji empezó a traer la cena de todos y en especial la de Luffy.

- Pell-san, escuche que ha habido un grupo de bandidos aterrorizando el reino ¿Tiene algo que ver con esos Caballeros de la Venganza?-pregunto Nami.

-En efecto-dijo Pell dando un sorbo a su bebida- son ellos mismos

-Y también leí que los Marines estaban ayudándolos- agrego Nami -¿Ha habido logros?

-No estaría aquí si lo hubieran logrado- dijo el guerrero- es más la ahuyentaron, los marines prestaron su ayuda, enviando a sus cien mejores hombres para este caso, fueron al encuentro de los caballeros pero ninguno regresó. Semanas más tarde los devolvieron pero estaban todos crucificados, muertos la mayoría y los que aún agonizaban les habían cortado las manos.

Ussop, Chopper y Brook quedaron sorprendidos u horrorizados al escuchar esas fechorías de estos enemigos del reino que casi se atragantaron con su comida.

-Parecen ser muy peligrosos-comento Zoro-¿cuantos son?

-Bueno son solo nueve integrantes de esa banda- respondió Pell

-Solo nueve-dijo Ussop aterrorizado-¿e hicieron esas atrocidades sin ayuda?

-Afirmativo.-concluyó

-¿Cómo es que comenzó?-pregunto Nami.

-Bueno no sabemos de donde llegaron o de donde son, lo único que puedo decir es que se aparecieron una noche oscura…-empezó a contar su historia Pell.

/Flash Back/

Era una noche oscura en Alubarna. Las nubes cubrían el oscuro cielo y un viento soplaba fuertemente entre las secas dunas del esplendoroso reino no se veía ni un alma entre los mares de arena. De repente surgieron nueve figuras encapuchadas que caminaban tranquilamente entre las arenas del desierto, los _**Caballeros de la Venganza**_ (Ustedes saben que figuras, las que aparecieron en el primer capitulo), el líder se detuvo frente a la ciudad, su quedó mirándola por un momento. Mientras la veían surgía de las capuchas Tigre emitía un gruñido como el de un animal feroz que acechaba a su presa.

-Tigre-sama, ¿no le alegra volver a su reino?-pregunto el de la guitarra-teclado.

-Así es Tabaqui, así es – se empezó a reír suavemente Tigre.

El líder empezó la marcha a la ciudad y sus seguidores también, al entrar en la ciudad no les fue difícil hacerse denotar, la gente de la ciudad los miraba con un cierto miedo e intimidación la mayoría de ellos se corría para dejarlo pasar y muchos de ellos se susurraban entre sí comentando sobre ellos.

-Señor, creo que están hablando de nosotros-dijo la encapuchada mujer del orbe.

-Tranquila Morgana, solo son unos ignorantes- le explico.

En un momento un borracho se cruzo en su camino y despreocupadamente hecho su brazo sobre Tigre.

-¡Hey! ¿No she te antoja tomar unas copitash conmigo? Jejejeje… ¡Hic!-dijo jubilosamente el borracho.

Los encapuchados con el seis romano se abalanzaron contra borracho, y lo dejaron contra la muralla, el líder de ese grupo saco su cuchillo con una hoja curvada y la puso contra el cuello de su victima y empezó a sisear de un modo amenazador.

-Tranquilízate, no vale la pena gastar tus fuerzas- dijo Tigre con el fin de detener a su seguidor.

El encapuchado no dijo nada, solo miró al borracho que estaba totalmente asustado y lo soltó bruscamente, el hombre cayó de rodillas y salió arrastrándose gimiendo de miedo.

Siguieron camino, hasta llegar al palacio donde dos soldados montaban guardia.

-¡Alto!-dijo el primer- ustedes no pueden pasar.

-Nos dejaras pasar o sufrirás las consecuencias-amenazo Tigre.

Uno de los encapuchados del seis con mucha agilidad y destreza agarro al primer guardia del cuello y lo amenazó con su cuchillo curvo, el segundo reaccionó en son de ayudar a su compañero pero el Tabaqui con su guitarra-teclado tocó unas teclas las cuales del extremo del instrumento salieron ondas de energía roja que hicieron que el guardia saliera expulsado contra el muro de la entrada al palacio con muchas heridas en los brazos y dejándole inconsciente.

-Bien, ¿nos dejaras pasara?-dijo Tigre con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

El encapuchado comenzó a sisear y acercar su cuchillo al cuello del guardia, Tigre miro desafiantemente a su subordinado que este lo soltó a su victima dejándola en el suelo, el guardia se arrastro para poder escapa de los extraños hasta desaparecer en la noche.

Los caballeros son le dieron importancia, solo entraron en el palacio y abriéndose camino por el palacio con la misma reacción de los guardias hasta que atraparon a uno para hacerle confesar donde estaba el rey.

-Dime, ¿Dónde esta el rey?-dijo Tigre sujetando del cuello a un guardia.

-Es…esta…en el salón… cenando con…sus leales hombres y su hija-dijo algo ahogándose por la fuerza de su agresor.

-¿Dónde esta el salón? responde…- pregunto de nuevo.

El guardia no respondió, solo apuntó a un pasillo en el cual al final de este había una puerta que era la del salón.

Tigre y sus seguidores continuaron su búsqueda hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Morgana, Xanathos acompáñenme- ordeno Tigre- los demás quédense y si ven a alguien pasar déjenlo ir.

El encapuchado abrió fuertemente la puerta de un buen empujón que causó un gran retumbo en todo el pasillo. Al entrar en el salón los sentado a la mesa (el Rey Cobra, su hija, y su leales hombres), Igaram, Pell y Chaka se pararon en guardia para proteger al rey y a la princesa.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y Que hace aquí?-pregunto con cierto enojo el rey

-Mi estimado rey-dijo tigre con su melodiosa voz- no se asuste, por ahora mi nombre no importa.

Tigre se saco el gorro de la capucha para mostrar su rostro, el rostro de Tigre se podría decir (no piensen mal de mi) que era "hermoso", su rostro era angulado, su cabello era largo y blanco, tes pálida y en sus mejillas tenía marcas con forma de rayas negras (tres por cada lado). Pero lo que mas se destacaba eran sus ojos grises que eran semejantes a los de un felino pero con un aire de estar al acecho de una presa.

-Vengo en son de paz-dijo serenamente.

-Bueno, ¿pero que es lo que quiere?-pregunto el rey.

-Mm, me sorprende que pregunte eso-dijo Tigre tomando asiento- mis asuntos son de política, los cuales lo involucran a… usted.

-¿A mi? ¿Qué clase de asuntos son?- pregunto nuevamente.

A la pregunta, Tigre alzó la cabeza, miró con sus ojos grises miro fijamente a rey, quien sintió por parte de él un leve señal de intimidación. El negociante solo se limito a reír por reacción de miedo, así que miro a la persona que estaba del rey, su hija, algo hizo que Tigre degradara en su mirada ese aire intimidante.

-Señor-dijo Morgana- ¿le pasa algo?

-Nada, solo me distraje por un rato-dijo Tigre sin quitar la vista de Vivi.

-Bien, ¿Cuáles son las negociaciones?-pregunto el Rey Cobra

-Bueno, lo que queríamos hablar es que usted, es decir su dinastía ha gobernado desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Tigre

-¿Y eso en que afecta al reino?- dijo molesto el rey.

Tigre se rió.

-Bueno, el asunto es que usted no es de autentica descendencia, ha engañado a su reino, más bien… todos sus ancestro han engañado a Alabasta- dijo Tigre, sus acompañantes comenzaron a reírse como si estuvieran burlándose de sus anfitriones.

-¿Qué esta insinuando?-dijo con ferocidad el rey Cobra.

-Lo que le estoy diciendo es que abdique- aclaro Tigre- y le entregue a alguien más digno de llevar la corona, como YO.

Los acompañantes y él comenzaron a reírse y con mucha más fuerza, eso causó que los tres guardias del rey se salieran de sus casillas levantándose en armas. Pero allá afuera los otros seis caballeros también respondieron a la amenaza manteniéndose cada bando preparado para atacar.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos-dijo Tigre con serenidad- solo estamos en un tratado diplomático, no en una guerrilla.

-Ya lo oyeron-concordó el rey- bajen todos su armas.

Ambos bandos acataron la orden (aunque en el caso de los caballeros fue de mala gana) y bajaron sus.

-Bueno-dijo Tigre levantándose de su silla-creo que aquí concluyen las negociaciones, pero le aseguro que volverá a oír de mí.

Miro por un rato Vivi, pero con un aire de estar al acecho lo cual causo que la princesa se volviera presa del pánico con un par de lágrimas escurriéndole en sus mejillas. Volvió la mirada a sus seguidores y se marcho.

-Igaram-dijo el rey.

- Si señor- pregunto el de los enormes rizos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-contesto el rey- al parecer es _**un nuevo mal que azotara a Alabasta.**_

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos? Señor-pregunto Igaram.

-Alerta a todo el reino, y pide ayuda al Gobierno Mundial-contesto.

Cobras se acerco a su hija para abrazarla, ya que era presa del pánico por la amenaza del misterioso heraldo de la desgracia a venir.

-Tranquila, hija mía-dijo el rey a su oído- todo saldrá bien.

-Pa… ¡snif!… padre no se por que-dijo Vivi con voz quebradiza – tengo miedo.

- Yo también hija mía, yo también-dijo el rey mirando hacia la puerta. Pell se acerco al la puerta para como desaparecían lentamente estos nuevos enemigos de reino, y para luego ver al rey y a la princesa. _"Algo me dice que no será la última vez que oigamos de ellos, y algo su líder desea tener" _penso, mientras que los caballeros ya habían desaparecido de la vista del guerrero halcón.

/Fin del Flash Back/

-…y eso fue lo que pasó la primera noche en que los vimos por primera vez- dijo concluyendo su relato Pell.

Todos los Mugiwaras quedaron sorprendidos por su relato, lo que causo un largo lapso de silencio.

-¿Entonces esa fue la primera vez que se encontraron con ellos?- pregunto Nami sorprendida por el relato.

-Si esa fue la primera vez que los vimos, si hubieramos sabido de su poder, quizás lo hubieramos detenido-dijo Pell con un tono de acongojado.

-Esto verdaderamente, _y lo digo por Vivi-chwan- _ dijo Sanji en una gran variedad de estados (ustedes ya saben cuales).

-E-en-en verdad son una amenaza, ¿tu que opinas Luffy?-pregunto el tirador a su capitán- ¡Luffy! ¡Te comiste de nuevo mi comida!

Luffy se había comido la cena de Ussop y además no había prestado atención al relato de su invitado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿De que me perdí?-pregunto el despreocupado capitán.

_/ ¡PAF!/_ Ussop, Nami y Sanji le dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza para que por lo menos se ubicase con respecto a la gravedad del tema.

-¿¡POR QUE SIMEPRE ESTAS EN OTRA!?- grito Nami furiosa.

-¡APARTE DE COMERTE MI CENA, ERES UN DISTRAIDO!- le regaño Ussop.

-¡TU PENSANDO CON EL ESTOMAGO!, _MIENTRAS QUE MI DULCE VIVI-CHWAN SUFRE-_ agregó "_Ero-cook"_.

-¡Hay! No era necesario que me pegaran- se quejó el capitán.

-Como siempre, Luffy se distrajo-comento Chopper a Brook.

-¡Y por eso es nuestro capitán! Yohohohohohohohoho- dijo el alegre músico.

Robin solo sonrió, por la torpeza de su capitán Franky se rió muy fuerte, Zoro sonrió con su picara.

(Después re un buen rato de reexpiación especial para Luffy)

-Bueno si es eso ¡Tenemos que volver a Alabasta!-exclamó Luffy.- ¡rumbo a Alabasta nakamas!

-Luffy, estamos muy lejos de Alabasta- dijo Nami haciéndolo entrar en razón.

-Ni con todo el refresco de cola que tenemos, podríamos mantener el** CHANEL 0, **en más ni con su poder podríamos llegar a tiempo- dijo Franky explicando la razón

- Consideremos que estamos en una carera contra el tiempo, ya que Tigre pretende casarse con la princesa Vivi- agrego Pell.

_-¡CASARSE!-_grito Sanji sorprendido- _¡VIVI-CHWAN CASARSE CON UN TIRANO!_

En eso Zoro le da un golpe en la cabeza Sanji.

-Contrólate _"Ero-Cook"_ ¿Quieres?- dijo Zoro un tanto molesto por la reacción del cocinero.

Sanji no respondió, solo comenzó a pelear con Zoro, quedando en empate con el espadachín. Pero es no por ahora no tiene relevancia en la historia.

-¿Entonces como volveremos?-pregunto Ussop

-Es un buen punto- comento Robin.

-Para eso, acompáñenme afuera- dijo Pell levantándose de la mesa y saliendo por la puerta hacia la cubierta. Le siguieron, Pell llevaba la bolsa con la que estaba esta mañana, metió su mano en el interior para sacar su contenido. Lo que sacó fue un caracol que tenía la forma de un cuerno de cacería.

-Esto-explicó- es un **Dial de los Vientos, **es un tesoro del reino, lo recibimos como regalo de un viajero hace muchos años atrás.

-Y… ¿Cómo funciona?- pregunto Nami.

-Es simple, hay que decir el nombre del lugar que uno quiere ir y soplar fuerte en su extremo, pero hay que decir bien claro su nombre, porque solo funciona dos veces, y nada más.

-¡Hagámoslo funcionar! ¡Hagámoslo funcionar!- dijo Luffy con mucha excitación.

Pell se preparó pasar soplar, mientras que Luffy fue corriendo a posarse en el mascaron del _Thousand Sunny._

-¡ALABASTA!-grito el guerrero halcón y sopló fuertemente el cuerno el cual resonó con gran estruendo.

Hubo un buen rato de suspenso al parecer no pasaba nada. Un viento empezó a soplar muy despacio por todo el Thousand Sunny.

-¿Eso es todo?-comentó sarcásticamente Zoro.

De repente, el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte cobrando cada vez más velocidad y rodeando al barco.

-¡Oi! ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!?- exclamó asustado Ussop.

-Los vientos nos están transportando a Alabasta- explico Pell.

El barco empezó a girar junto con el viento y cada vez más rápido, a continuación un tornado empezó a rodear la nave.

-¡Todos sujétense esta va a ser un viaje muy fuerte!- grito Pell.

-¡Guja! ¡Alabasta, allá vamos!- grito Luffy.

El Thousand Sunny se elevó, muy alto en cielo, hasta no verse más.

El Thousand Sunny "aterrizó", en los mares de Alabasta.

Era de noche y estaba muy oscuro, no se veía la luna ni las estrellas y una espesa neblina cubría todo

-Hemos llegado- dijo Pell.

- Al parecer Tigre ha hecho arreglos- dijo Ussop- Zoro, ¿te pasa algo?

Zoro miraba su espada Wado.

-Wado… esta temblando.

A lo lejos de la niebla, un enorme Barco con aspecto de estar mal tratado, con las velas rasgadas y en los mástiles colgaban misteriosos racimos de que parecían ramas y espadas oxidadas.

Parado frente al mascaron de proa una figura misteriosa miraba al horizonte, abrió sus ojo que no tenían pupilas y eran azules eléctricos. El misterioso emitido un gruñido y se abrió en su frente un tercer ojo cuyos párpados eran verticales el color del ojo era rojo y tenía una pupila rasgada como la de un gato. El tercer ojo miro a todas partes, hasta que se fijó en un punto determinado, el cual era la silueta del _Thousand Sunny._

- Llegó… la hora… de cazar… _espadachín_…-dijo

EL barco empezó a hundirse en las oscuras aguas de Alabasta, preparándose para cazar su presa.

**CONTINUARA…**

Y así empieza esta zaga de **Los Caballero de la Venganza, **y ahora el peligro esta al acecho y los Mugiwaras son la presa.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos al primero de los caballeros en acción, Belial, el espadachín del infierno y conoceremos sus vicioso habito de coleccionar "trofeos de guerra" por cada espadachín que ha derrotado en su diabólica vida de demonio

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo (_**El Monarca Exiliado/**_**El demonio de la espada **_**Kuromaho.)**_

Por si ustedes no lo han notado, Nerón Tigre se simboliza con un tigre blanco, no con uno de bengala.

Este villano esta inspirado en una mezcla de Ganondorf (Ganon), el Príncipe Arthas y como ya se han dado cuenta en el famoso Shere Khan el malvado tigre de **"**_**El Libro de las Tierras Vírgenes"**_(Comúnmente conocido como "_El Libro de la Selva"_).

Hasta aquí ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y dejen sus reviews, ya que su opinión me interesa. Se despide **Knight Jackal, el caballero de la loca cruzada**.

**¡Nanu-Nanu!**


	4. Chapter 4

Un Nuevo Mal Azota Alabasta

**Un Nuevo Mal Azota Alabasta**

**Los Caballeros de la Venganza**

**En el capitulo Anterior de OP:**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existía en reino de Alabasta un rey tirano llamado Nerón Khan, que con avaricia y maldad gobernaba Alabasta con puño de hierro. Hasta que uno de sus más leales hombres lideró una rebelión contra el rey para derrocarlo la cual resulto triunfante. El rey malvado escapo, pero jurando que uno de sus descendientes se vengaría. Han pasado ya quinientos años. Un descendiente del exiliado gobernante regresó, trayendo consigo a un grupo de guerreros llamados **Los Caballeros de la Venganza **quienes han decidido en castiga al reino y proclamase gobernantes y señores de Alabasta…

El encuentro con Pell, les anunció que el reino de Alabasta y que Vivi estaban en uno mayor. Las explicaciones de el guerrero halcón mostraron de lo que esto Caballeros son capaces de hacer si no son detenidos de inmediato.

Para que ellos puedan regresar, Vivi envió con Pell un misterioso artefacto llamado el **Dial de los Vientos **con el cual pudieron regresar al reino.

En su retorno se percataron del cambio que causaron, la oscuridad se había apoderado del reino y algo oculto en la niebla los acechaba.

**Introducción:**

_Bitácora personal de Nami: Día 3 del retorno a Alabasta._

_Al parecer los Caballeros de la venganza han hecho unos cambios con el entorno de reino, no hay diferencia entre la noche y el día, al parecer Tigre y sus seguidores son maestros de la __**Magia Negra, **__es mi intuición pero por alguna razón deben tener este ambiente para subsistir._

_Todos en el barco se comportan con miedo, Luffy no esta tan activo como siempre, Sanji no nos coquetea a Robin y a mí como siempre, Ussop, Chopper y Brook juraron haber visto tres luces fantasmales que parecían ojos; Robin y Pell permanecen callados casi ni interactúan, Zoro dice que Wado tiembla como si tuviera miedo. También debo decir que algo nos esta acechando en la niebla. Y a nombre de todos en el barco debo decir que también…tengo miedo._

**Capitulo 4: **_**El Monarca Exiliado / **_**El demonio de la espada **_**Kuromaho.**_

Era una mañana tan oscura que parecía de noche, alrededor había un silencio sepulcral, nadie se había despertado. Nami salio a la cubierta esa mañana oscura, hacía mucho frío. Bajo su brazo llevaba un cuadernillo de apuntes, su bitácora personal. Se sentó en la mesa de exterior para escribir en su bitácora (nota: es la introducción). Una fuerte brisa sopló muy fuerte trayendo consigo un sonido muy lejano, era como el grito de un ave de rapiña gigante y monstruosa casi no se podía escuchar, pero levemente se fue desvaneciendo al igual que el viento.

_-"¿Qué fue eso?"-_pensó- _"Sea lo que sea parece ser algo muy gran de y muy malo"_

La navegante volvió a escuchar ese grito, pero esta vez sonó más fuerte, que le puso la carne de gallina, parecía acercarse más al _Thousand Sunny._

_-"Mejor entro no quiero encontrármelo"-_ penso asustada caminando rápidamente devuelta a su dormitorio, pero en el trayecto se encontró con Zoro que estaba recostado en el pasto examinando a Wado como si tuviera algún defecto.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano Zoro?-pregunto la navegante.

-Nada, solo examino a Wado- respondió Zoro.

-¿Tiene algún defecto?

-No es eso exactamente, lo que pasa es que desde que llegamos parece estar vibrando.

-¿Vibrando? Eso es imposible- comentó Nami.

En eso Zoro le pasó a Nami Wado, la pelirroja tomo la espada en sus manos, nunca el momento de tomar y examinar la espada de un modo tan profundo, y en verdad Zoro tenía la razón, Wado vibraba, pero esa vibración se asemejaba a un temblar de un ser humano, un ser humano presa del miedo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamo sorprendida- ¡Parece que tuviera miedo! ¿Pero de que?

En ese momento el viento volvió soplar fuertemente, trayendo consigo el chillido del ave monstruosa, pero esta vez parecía estar más cerca. A Nami se la volvió a erizar la de miedo, y Wado comenzó a vibrar más fuerte con lo cual Nami la soltó y del miedo salió corriendo y gritando de vuelta a su habitación, pero cuando casi lo lograba de la habitación de los hombres surge Pell lo cual causo un choque con la asustada navegante.

-¿Están todo bien?- pregunto mientras se reincorporaba y ayudaba a Nami- escuche un chillido.

- No fue más que Nami- dijo el espadachín recogiendo su preciada espada.

- Bueno no refería Nami exactamente, pero sugiero que mientras estemos en mar apaguemos las luces y el motor del barco.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Zoro.

-Por dos males que merodean en esta agua- respondió Pell.

-¿Males? ¿Qué clase de-de-de males?- preguntó la asustada Nami.

En eso Pell bajó hasta donde estaba la mesa de exterior y se sentó en ella, tomó aire profundamente y exhaló.

-Bueno, lo único, Tigre vivió un gran tiempo como mercenario, y conoció a muchos seres que viven en la oscuridad- dijo con tono lúgubre- y uno de ellos es Belial.

Otro viento volvió a soplar pero sin el chillido, pero para Nami el aterrador chillido volvió a sonar dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Belial?- preguntó Zoro- me parece haber oído ese nombre pero, pero no se de donde.

- Es un demonio espadachín- explico el guerrero halcón- es muy peligroso e inmortal.

- Inmortal ¿Eh?- comento el espadachín- eso estará por verse.

- ¿No entiendes acaso lo que explique bien?-le pregunto Pell.

-Disculpa, pero no creo en los demonios- concluyó la conversación y se marchó a su lugar favorito de donde tomar la siesta.

-Bueno, puedes seguir hablándome más de esas entidades- dijo Nami.

-(carraspeo) como decía es inmortal y conoce todas las técnicas de espadas según nos dijo unos de los sobrevivientes de los marines que fueron a encarar a los caballeros. Y además nos dijo que él les había cortado las manos – explicó Pell.

La navegante trago saliva del horror por las capacidades de uno de estos nuevos enemigo, a diferencia del escepticismo de Zoro por no creer en los demonios (recordemos que hay una explicación "lógica" con respecto a Ryuma).

En eso surgen Ussop, Franky y Chopper ya preparados para la jornada del día

-Otro día oscuro-dijo Ussop bostezando.

-Bueno narizón, iré encenderlas enseguida –dijo Franky.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Franky!-dijo Nami desde cubierta.

-¿Y por que no?-pregunto el Cyborg.

-Estamos en peligro, y seguramente esas tres luces que vieron ayer son señal de eso- regaño la pelirroja- de seguro fue el demonio espadachín.

-¿Cu-cual de-demonio?- preguntaron Ussop y Chopper abrazándose del miedo.

-Es un de los aliados de Tigre y quizás sea el responsable de esta oscuridad.

-No lo creo- dijo Pell- estuve cinco meses fuera del reino y no creo que sea obra de Belial.

-¿Y entonces de quien fue?-pregunto Nami

-No lo sé-respondió- pero es probable de que debe haber una razón para eso.

En el desayuno se reunieron todos (con la excepción de Zoro que le tocaba vigilar). Luffy ya engullía su tercer desayuno (el segundo fue el de Ussop), Brook reía a carcajadas por la forma en que él se tragaba su desayuna, Ussop con cara de afligido por la perdida de su desayuno mientras Chopper lo consolaba, Franky tomaba su refresco de cola, Robin solo leía mientras Sanji la adulaba y le traía su desayuno y Nami discutía con Pell el como iban a ingresar sin ser visto por los caballeros o ninguno de sus agentes.

-OK, para poder ingresar a Alabasta lo más seguro es por río que atraviesa el reino-concluyó la navegante.

- Si, pero todavía queda por evadir a Belial y al _Ryutora _(Jap: Dragón-Tigre)- agregó Pell.

-¿Qué es el Ryutora?-pregunto Chopper.

-Es un monstruo gigantesco, atacó todas las rutas mercantiles de Alabasta.

Eso causo que el reno, Ussop y Brook entraran en pánico temblando y abrazándose entre sí, un fuerte estruendo se oyó desde afuera haciende saltar al trío del susto.

"_Solo espero que Zoro este vigilando"_Pensó Nami _"Ese demonio es muy peligro y si estoy en lo correcto parece que solo ataca a los espadachines"_

-¡Oi! Nami- dijo Luffy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿Vas a terminarte tu desayuno?

-Luffy, ¿Por qué siempre te comes los desayunos de los demás?- se quejó Ussop recuperándose del susto que se dio.

-Bueno, solo lo preguntaba – dijo el capitán- además Nami ni lo ha tocado.

Afuera un fuerte estruendo sonó nuevamente y esta vez acompañado por un haz de luz. Al parecer se acercaba una tormenta.

En cofa, Zoro vigilaba al horizonte _"Sigue sin haber señal de tierra"_se quejó, a lo lejos se veía una luz muy tenue que parpadeaba, era muy débil pero se podía ver.

-¡Hey! Hay una luz en el horizonte- gritó el espadachín.

Todos salieron para poder ver el descubrimiento de Zoro. Ussop se colocó uno de sus lentes para perfeccionar su visión. Lo que vio a continuación fue un barco encallado en las rocas, en uno de los extremos se podía ver una luz que parpadeaba, era muy difícil de ver con la neblina que al parecer se empezaba a propagar más y más, haciendo más difícil la visualización del barco.

-Hay un barco encallado más adelante- dijo Ussop- y parece que hay gente todavía.

-Hay que ir a ayudarlos- propuso Luffy.

-Puede ser peligroso- comento Pell- recuerda que Alabasta ya no es un reino seguro.

-Eso es claro Luffy –agrego Nami- deberíamos pensarlo bien.

-Si Luffy, pude ser un trampa- dijo Ussop.

-Pues entonces hagamos un grupo e inspeccionemos- concluyo el capitán del sombrero de paja.

En ese momento, los integrantes de la expedición, los elegidos fueron el mismo capitán, Ussop, Chopper y Zoro, Pell quiso ir pero no estaba del todo recuperado, por eso Chopper le sugirió no salir en el bote **Mini Merry 2 Gou. **

Ya todos los miembros de la expedición zarparon hacia donde estaba la tenue luz de auxilio.

-Estas haciendo un muy buen trabajo Merry- dijo Luffy mientras acariciaba la cabeza del mástil del bote.

Ya estaba a medio camino, pero en otro lado no muy lejos de la escena, un barco misterio con las velas rasgadas. Una figura parada frente a la cabilla observaba como el equipo de rescate se acercaba al barco encallado. El ser misterioso abrió sus ojos azules y miró como el pequeño bote a motor se allegaba al barco para rescatar a los sobrevivientes.

- Gaaaarrrb… la trampa funcionó- dijo el ser misterioso mientras su navío se hundía en las oscuras aguas, preparándose para su siniestra faena.

-¡Hoooola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Oi!-grito Luffy viendo si hay algún sobreviviente ahí.

-Shhh!! ¡Cállate! – regaño Ussop a Luffy.

-¿Por qué?

-Recuerdas las tres luces misteriosas de la noche anterior.

Luffy asintió.

-Sospecho que esas luces no eran algo normal.

-¿Y que eran?- pregunto Chopper sumándose en la conversación.

-Creo que algo no esta vigilando- respondió

Luffy y Chopper quedaron sorprendidos con la opinión de Ussop, Zoro conservaba la calma.

Ya se acercaron al navío encallado, al verlo de cerca el navío era uno de la Marina, ya que en las velas rasgadas se podía ver el emblema.

Ussop se acomodó para poder desembarca cerca y buscar a los sobrevivientes, otro trueno y relampagueo iluminaron el oscuro cielo.

Zoro lanzo una soga para poder subir al barco.

Al subir al barco, estaba totalmente oscuro no se veía un alma alrededor se escudaron algunos gemidos y movimientos y una polea que cayó de un rincón.

Luffy corrió hacia ese lugar abandonado en la oscuridad, trayendo consigo un marine que estaba en posición fetal (lo cual le fue difícil para Luffy en recoger) lo dejó caer bruscamente en suelo sucio del barco.

-¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el capitán.

El hombre asustado se empezó a estirar y débilmente a levantarse.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Sacadme de aquí por favor!- grito asustado el marine

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Zoro

-Estábamos en una incursión en Alabasta…-dijo el asustado marine-…era una misión muy sencilla dijeron los oficiales… cuando llegamos aquí… él nos atacó

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ussop.

-Un monstruo de tres de ojos- dijo

Ussop y Chopper entraron en pánico, se abrazaron del miedo y ahogaron u grito del susto.

-¿Qué pasó con los otros?- pegunto Zoro

-Mu-murieron-lloriqueó el marine

-¿Y quien era ese monstruo?- pregunto Luffy.

-Su-su-su nombre e-e-era ¡BELIAL!-grito invadido del pánico.

En la faja verde de Zoro, Wado comenzó a vibrar con mucha intensidad que se cayó de la faja al inmundo suelo del barco haciendo que el espadachín se diera cuenta de la situación en la que estaban.

-Debemos irnos ¡rápido!- ordeno Zoro.

-¡Que pasa!- preguntaron lo tres.

-¿Qué no es obvio?!Ese monstruo nos tendió una trampa- luego señaló al marine sobreviviente- y él era… la **carnada.**

-¡Entonces vámonos de aquí!- gritó Ussop.

-¡Siiii!-lloriqueo Chopper.

Ya era tarde. Un fuerte trueno cayó con la compañía de un luminoso relampagueó, un enorme navío surgió de las aguas con mucha fuerza con fuertes olas a su alrededor, las húmedas y rasgadas velas del barco flamearon con el ventarrón, al igual que las cosas que colgaban del mástil principal empezaron a oscilar y tintinear.

Era un barco enorme y de aspecto amenazador, las maderas se veían muy maltratadas por las aguas marítimas, las escotillas de los cañones estaban cerradas y tenían la imagen de leones muy feroces, las lámparas de estribor (de la derecha) y babor (izquierda) que tenían el aspecto a cráneos humanos se encendieron con luces verdes espectrales, la última en encenderse fue la del mascaron de proa, el cual en dicho ornato la sujetaba y el mascaron su aspecto era muy amenazador, era un esqueleto con alas negras, en su mano derecha sujetaba una guadaña y en la izquierda tenía la lámpara que también tenía la luz espectral. El esqueleto montaba en una bestia que se asemejaba a un enorme felino en posición de ataque

El barco empezó a rodear el naufragio como si fuera un tiburón acechara una presa.

A los lejos los demás Mugiwaras observaban como el navío se acercaba más y más al barco encallado y luego se detuvo.

-No puede ser- dijo Nami viendo con su catalejos.

-¿Qué pasa navegante-san?-pregunto Robin.

Nami no respondió, solo le pasó el catalejos para que ella viera con sus propios ojos, la arqueóloga quedó sorprendida al ver la aparición de este barco fantasma, ahogó un grito y botó el catalejos.

- _¡Robin-chwan! ¿Que es lo que _pa_…?_-Sanji se congelo al ver el barco fantasma.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué suce…?- Franky reaccionó con la misma sorpresa.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Pell al asomarse de la enfermería.

Brook al ver el barco fantasma gritó con mucho horror.

-Pell-san… ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Nami asustada.

-Es… _**El Monarca Exiliado**_…

Pero lo peor les aguardaba al grupo de rescate que estaba en frente del barco fantasmal. El marine empezó a gritar y hacer movimientos epilépticos.

-¡VOLVIO POR MÍ, VOLVIO POR MÍ!- grito lleno de pánico el marine.

Luffy lo golpeo para calmarlo, el hombre cayó de rodillas, pero no inconsciente.

Del barco surgió un disparo de fuego púrpura que cayó en la cubierta del naufragio, la llamarada púrpura se mantuvo se mantuvo en lugar fijo mientras se empezaba a apagar lentamente y una figura oscura surgía lentamente de las llamas estaba cubierta por una capucha negra era muy alta (de unos dos metros treinta) en su espalda tenía una espada, en la hoja se podían ver runas.

Con mucha rapidez se sacó la capucha, mostrando su verdadero aspecto, en verdad no era humano, su aspecto era como el de un esqueleto pero los pies eran semejantes a los de un ave de rapiña (no plantígrado) y con las piernas arqueadas, todo su color era negro (pero como es una serie anime se vería de color morado negrusco), llevaba una capa rasgada que flameaba con el viento, y su cabeza no era como la de un ser humano, era como la de un buitre. Belial abrió sus ojos azules eléctricos y miró fijamente a los Mugiwaras y al marine sobreviviente. Emito un gruñido muy bajo analizó a cada un de los presente. Se agachó en una posición de ataque semejante al de una fiera. En momento se lanzó al ataque, se dirigió contra el marine, lo agarró con un brazo y de un salto llegó hasta la punta del mástil mayor mientras su presa gritaba de horror.

-¡Oye tu suéltalo!- grito Luffy desafiando al monstruo.

-Luffy, no lo provoques- dijeron Ussop y Chopper.

-Humanos…-dijo Belial- son tan ingenuos no se dan cuenta de que esto era un trampa… Bur, hur, hur, hur…

-¿¡De que hablas!?- preguntó Luffy.

-¿No se dan cuenta de todo esto?- pregunto irónicamente- yo ataque esta barco hace unos día, yo mate a toda la tripulación y dejé vivir a esta mortal para atraerlos hasta acá.

El marine en sus brazos miraba paralizado a su captor, pero luego Belial fijó la mirada en su presa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El hombre no dijo nada, solo temblaba y gemía.

-¿Le temes a la muerte?

El marine asintió.

-¿Ha ese túnel oscuro donde se una luz al final?

Volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Donde se castigaran tus crímenes y se rebelara lo que hiciste en vida ¿no?

Asintió y corrieron lágrimas de miedo.

-Daos cuenta de que pospuse tu inevitable fin, y me serviste muy bien para mis propósitos y ahora… tú… recompensa.

Y con mucha rapidez, la garra que estaba libre de Belial agarró con fuerza la cara de su victima la empujó al lado opuesto, para que con todas su fuerza sobrehumana dio un fuerte tirón al lado contrario y… / ¡CLACK! / Belial le diera su fin, ¡Lo había desnucado!

Los Mugiwaras presentes quedaron sorprendidos por tal macabra exhibición de crueldad por parte del demonio, este no prestó atención solo se limitó a reírse cruelmente y arrojó el cuerpo sin vida del marine por la borda del naufragio.

- ¡Monstruo!- grito Luffy.

-¿No se dan cuenta humanos?-dijo Belial con cruel ironía- La vida es cruel, ¿Por qué no lo debería ser… la muerte? Bur, hur, hur, hur…

Belial dio un gran salto para bajar y llegar con los Mugiwaras, Ussop y Chopper se escondieron detrás de Luffy para que el demonio Belial no les viera, pero él avanzó en el encuentro de este.

-¿Y tu? ¿Quién eres? No tienes espada por lo tanto no eres de mi interés- dijo Belial

-No la necesito **Gomu, Gomu nooo… ¡PISUTORU!**

Pero el golpe no resulto como quería Luffy, su golpe no le causó dolor o daño alguno ni si quiera lo hizo retroceder, **¡solo lo traspasó!**

- Ingenuo, yo no vine a pelear contigo.

Le dio un fuerte golpe a Luffy para correrlo de su camino y avanzó hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Vengo a pelear con él

Chopper y Ussop se pusieron de rodillas y empezaron a llorar.

-¡Nooo! Piedad _Akuma-san_ (Id. Jap: Diablo o demonio) no somos dignos de su poder- sollozaron los dos.

-Bur, hur, hur, tampoco con ustedes, he venido a pelear con **él.**

Y apunto a Zoro. Luego se acercó al espadachín que lo hacía parece un insignificante ser, pero eso no le importó a Zoro.

-Roronoa Zoro, el famoso cazador de piratas de Grand Line y considerado uno de **"Las once Supernovas".**

-Estas en lo cierto- respondió

-Y tu técnica es el Santorryu, la técnica de las tres espadas, que interesante.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo sin dar importancia al ser amenazador.

Entonces el demonio empezó a reírse del espadachín como si fuera alguna clase de broma para él.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso para ti?- pregunto Zoro.

-Me sorprende que alguien tan insignificante se haya hecho tanta fama al enfrentar grandes maestro del _Bushido. _Ahora (sacando su espada) veré si ese mito es verdad.

-Si así lo quieres (se puso la banda en la cabeza). Pero te advierto, te arrepentirás de lo que haz dicho.

-Dale su merecido Zoro- dijo Ussop.

-Es pura boca- grito Chopper.

-Zoro…-dijo Luffy

El espadachín se volteo

-Derrótalo, venga la muerte de ese marine y hazlo por Vivi.

Zoro asintió y saco dos de sus tres espadas (No a Wado debido al extraño comportamiento)

-¿Dos espadas? Pensé que manejabas el Santorryu.- se burlo Belial.

-No necesito tres espadas para vencerte.

Eso callo a Belial a la vez que se le oyó murmurar _"Escoria de Bushido"_

- Permitidme establecer las reglas Roronoa Zoro.

-¿Cuales son?

Entonces rápidamente con la espada, el demonio empezó trazar un enorme circulo que cubrió casi toda la cubierta del naufragio (dejando contra as barandas a los otros tres Mugiwaras) y volvió a ponerse de un salto frente a Zoro.

-Las reglas son estas: la primera es quien pone un pie fuera del círculo es el perdedor, la segunda es que la casa no -o sea yo- no puede atacar a su oponente si no está armado y tercero el oponente de la casa puede dar el primer ataque.

"La pelea comenzara cuando caiga un relámpago".

Los dos contrincantes se quedaron mirándose uno contra el otro, como si se estuvieran peleando con la mirada.

En el _Thousand Sunny _

-Navegante-san ¿Qué ocurre?

Nami que había estado observando todo lo que había ocurrido (desde que apareció ese ser y desnucó al marine hasta lo que han estado conversando).

-Parece que Zoro… y ese ser van a luchar-respondió

Entre los que estaban en el Thousand Sunny hubo un gran silencio, sabiendo con miedo que ese enemigo al cual el espadachín se enfrentaba no era un ser humano, sino un ser que no podían comprender.

- Va ha pelear con ese demonio-dijo Pell rompiendo el silencio- debemos interferir, ese ser no puede ser lastimado por armas normales.

-¿Pero como?-pregunto la navegante

-Acerquemos el barco al naufragio, para interferir si es necesario.

Volviendo al duelo, los oponentes se miraban fijamente, sin intercambiar palabra, la lluvia comenzó a caer pero no les dio importancia.

Zoro, sabía que cuando cayera un rayo comenzaría el duelo.

Cayó un trueno, y comenzó la batalla…

Zoro corrió a donde estaba su oponente, pero este… ni se movió, dio un gran salto que quedó sobre Belial.

-**¡Outourou!- **el ataque del espadachín fue contra el demonio (este seguía sin moverse)

El ataque de Zoro resultó cayendo directamente en Belial y cubrió todo el círculo en una nube de humo.

Zoro se quedó observando mientras se disipaba el humo, pero haberse disipado algo había pasado.

Belial seguía parado en el mismo lugar, mirando tranquilamente a su oponente.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes Roronoa Zoro?- se burló Belial- por eso te dejare atacarme otra vez. Bur, hur, hur, hur…

Entonces Zoro se preparo para volver a atacar al _oni-bushi_ (demonio de menor grado).

Se alejó de este.

**-Nanajuuni Pondo Hou- **dio el golpe cortante contra el demonio que seguía parado en el mismo punto. ¡Dio en el blanco!... ¡Pero Belial seguía intacto!

Belial rompió a reír con más fuerza que nunca. Los ataques de Zoro solo le causaban gracia como si fueran un simple juego.

-¿¡Que clase de monstruo eres!?- gritó el espadachín.

Belial solo seguía riendo.

-¡¡Responde de una vez!!

Belial dejo de reír y se calmó, enfundo su gigantesca espada y miró fijamente al espadachín.

-No hay secreto alguno en mí debo anunciarte- dijo serenamente- ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que pasa aquí?… **¡Las armas mortales no me lastiman!**

El último comentario hizo que todos los presentes quedaran helados por la sorpresa del demonio.

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta cuando tu "capitán" intentó golpearme? ¡Solo me traspasó! Bur, hur, hur, hur

-Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Luffy- por eso sentí que le pegaba al aire ¡Kishishishi!

-¿¡Eso te da risa!?- se sorprendieron los otros dos.

-Luffy esto es serio ese monstruo es inmune a los ataques normales y tú te ríes- regaño Chopper a su capitán.

-De seguro que después de Zoro ¡Gulp! somos los siguientes- agregó Ussop lleno

-Bueno no había pensado en matarlos-dijo Belial- solo ataco a espadachines pero no los mato solo quiero que ellos me recuerden… para siempre.

El demonio señaló a su barco, en el mástil se movían los misteriosos objetos que colgaban de este. No se podía saber que eran, hasta que un rayo reveló lo que eran… **¡Eran brazos! **Fue una imagen muy aterradora para los Mugiwaras, al parecer Belial cuando derrotaba a un espadachín, este le cortaba un brazo.

-¡Así es Roronoa Zoro!-dijo Belial- Todo esos brazos fueron de grandes espadachines como tú.

- Con que les cortas los brazos a tus oponentes después de derrotarlos- respondió

-Haz adivinado- se rió- Y ahora tú serás mi nuevo **"Trofeo"**

El demonio desenfundo su espada para lucirla.

-Esta es **Kuromaho **(Jap. Todo junto dice Magia Negra) y siempre tiene sed… ¡Sed de sangre!

Entones Belial dio un salto en dirección a Zoro para finalmente atacarlo.

-¡Ahora muere! **¡Corte de Media Luna! **(Para algunas culturas antiguas como los celtas la media Luna es un símbolo oscuro)- una ráfaga de luz morada salio de la espada de Belial e iba en directo a Zoro, pero logró esquivarlo y el corte destrozó gran parte del circulo haciendo que quedara solo la mitad.

"_¡Es increíble el poder de ese demonio!" _Pensó._ "¡Con ese ataque me hubiera matado!_

- ¿Que te pareció?- pregunto Belial- No deseas rendirte y dejar que te corte los brazo.

-Te tragaras tus palabras- respondió- **¡Nigiri! **

Grito lanzándose contra el demonio, pero el ataque fue en vano, ya que lo volvió a traspasar pasando de largo al demonio.

Belial se voltio y con sus fuerzas empezó a mover su espada con gran velocidad.

-**¡Stribog! **(Es un hechizo de un juego de cartas, la leyenda de esta dice que es un viento cortante)- de la espada surgieron miles de ráfagas de medias lunas cortantes. Zoro trató de esquivarlas, pero tres ráfagas le acertaron derribándolo.

Sus espadas cayeron afuera del círculo… Zoro estaba casi derrotado.

Belial se acercó a su victima.

-Y ahora voy a reclamar mi **Trofeo.**

**- **¡Zoro!-gritó Chopper.

-No puede ver-dijo Ussop tapándose los ojos

-Zoro… ¡Levántate! ¡Se que puedes vencerlo!- gritó Luffy

"_Si no hago algo este es mi fin"_ Se lamento dentro de sí, luego pensó en su amiga de infancia Kuina y su promesa._ "Kuina… perdóname"_

Wado empezó a vibrar con mucha fuerza, algo que no había notado parecía que lo llamaba- Belial estaba más cerca- entonces Zoro lo comprendió todo.

-¡Ahora despídete de tus brazos Roronoa Zoro!- alzó su espada para dar el golpe final.

**Kuromaho** comenzó a descender con gran velocidad contra el brazo derecho de Zoro, pero antes de dar el corte, un destello verde entre ellos dos, cortando el vientre del demonio.

Belial lanzo un fuerte alarido (semejante al de los _Nazgûl_), como si por primera vez en su diabólica vida sintiera dolor, soltó su espada que quedó en el suelo sonando con mucha fuerza. Zoro se levanto tomando a Wado con sus dos manos.

-Creo que descubrí tu punto débil- dijo con ironía.

Belial se quedó mirando al único mortal que le había hecho daño en su vida mientras se tapaba su herida la cual brillaba de un color azul espectral y reconoció el arma de su contrincante.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo sorprendido- ¡Es una de las O Wazamono!

-Sorprendido ¿eh?-respondió a la sorpresa del demonio- No lo esperabas al parecer.

-Pues claramente Roronoa Zoro, Las O Wazamono son las únicas veintiún espadas que pueden hacerme daño, y me sorprende además saber que un insignificante ser como tú posea una.

- ¡Pues ahora conocerás su filo! -se puso en posición de ataque- **¡Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!**

El impacto aserto contra Belial, lanzándolo contra el mástil principal causando barias grietas y una espesa nube de polvo. La nube se disipó, mostrando a Belial un tanto aturdido por el _"Cañón de 36 Libras" _de Zoro.

-¡Esto no termina aquí!-gritó enfurecido Belial- **¡Colmillo de Cerbero! **

Adoptó la posición de su ataque, lo empezó a rodear aura púrpura con forma de un perro de tres cabezas, Belial y el Cerbero de energía fueron contra Zoro. Pero antes de que el Cerbero de energía y Belial (Preparado para el corte vertical) dieran contre el espadachín, Zoro lo esquivó, para luego contraatacarlo. Dio otro salto muy alto cerca de Belial

-**¡Taka Nami!- **y el golpe horizontal dio contra el demonio, lo que causó que soltara la **Kuromaho**, la cual cayó a vario metros lejos de él.

Cayó en el suelo muy adolorido por el impacto y Zoro aterrizó frente a él y lo apuntó con su espada. Medio recuperado Belial observó como Zoro lo apuntaba con su espada dando aparecer que él había ganado.

-Al parecer no eres tan poderoso como tú lo decías- dijo el espadachín manteniendo firme su postura- ahora vengaré a todos lo espadachines que les cortaste los brazos.

-No…-dijo en voz baja- no (subiendo la voz)…no...¡NO! (gritó). ¡Esto no termina aquí!

Todos lo presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por las negaciones de Belial. ¡Parecía tener una carta bajo la manga!

Y lo fue. En la frente de Belial una pequeña línea vertical roja comenzó abrirse y hacerse más ovalada, hasta que por fin se abrió revelando lo que era. ¡Era un ojo rojo!

Tenía una pupila rasgada como la de los gatos. La pupila empezó a mira a todas partes buscando algo, hasta que lo encontró.

-¿Eso es lo que hace tu ojo?- pregunto Zoro. Se preparó para dar el último golpe.

Pero algo pasó que impidió a Zoro darlo. El espadachín sintió un doloroso corte en la espalda que hizo que cayera de rodillas.

Era **Kuromaho, **y estaba flotando en el aire como si un espadachín invisible la manejara.

-Eso es lo que quería hacer Roronoa Zoro-dijo Belial incorporándose- Con tu experiencia de maestro de espada deberías saber que un espadachín en uno con su espada, ¡Pero yo he superado esa arte!

Movió su mano, y la espada los imitó, los cuatro Mugiwaras presentes se percataron de que la espada en su base también tenía un ojo rojo (que también se movía con el fin de mirar).

-¡No puede ser!-gritó Ussop

-¡Es imposible!- grito Chopper igual de que nakama.

-¡SOUGOI!- exclamó Luffy

-Les sorprende ¿Eh?- presumió Belial.

-E… es… to… no termina aquí demonio- dijo Zoro poniéndose de pie.

-Pero si esto acaba de comenzar…-dijo Belial volviéndose a Zoro.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta del demonio, a continuación la pupila de su tercer ojo se afiló al igual que su espada y esta volvió con gran rapidez a la garra de Belial.

-Ahora Roronoa Zoro conocerás mi técnica más poderosa.

El demonio (en cámara lenta) empezó a girar su espada enfrente de él en sentido del reloj de sí al parecer preparaba su ataque. De un momento a otro el demonio desapareció.

-**Rappagan…**

-¿Dónde se fue?-se pregunto Ussop. ¿Desapareció?

Chopper en su forma de reno empezó a olfatear su alrededor.

-No todavía esta- comentó- todavía siento su olor a azufre. (Así huelen los demonios según he escuchado)

Zoro miraba a su alrededor buscando a su rival. _"¿Dónde estas?" _Penso. No se veía ni el polvo de Belial.

-**¡MEKABX!-** grito la voz de Belial de alguna parte

Zoro recibió de la nada un corte, luego le siguió otro, otro y así sucesivamente

-**¡TREITA Y NUEVE TORMENTOS!**- (fueron la cantidad de azotes recibió Jesús en su _Pasión_) grito la voz del invisible Belial y los cortes aumentaron su velocidad, hasta que Zoro cayó… ¡Había perdido!

Belial reapareció, y camino haciendo chasquear sus garras de los pies hasta llegar al derrotado Zoro.

- Haz perdido Roronoa Zoro, nadie sobrevive al **Rappagan Mekabx** (En rumano antigua significa _Sombra del Muerto), _pero tú eres la excepción y incluso me sorprende que logre resistir treinta y nueve cortes de espada.

Agarró al derrotado espadachín por el cuello y lo levantó.

-Ahora reclamare mi premio. Bur, hur, hur, hur…

Arrojó al espadachín al suelo con gran violencia que quedó en posición de cruz, apoyó con suavidad a Kuromaho sobre el brazo derecho de Zoro preparándose para el corte final. Los demás trataban de interferir pero algo les impedía intentar atravesar el círculo de Belial como si fuera una barrera.

-¡Déjanos pasar!- gritó Luffy enfurecido.

-Bur, hur, hur, hur, nadie puede entrar en mi circulo, solo salir, ¡bur, hur, hur, hur! Ahora terminemos…

Alzó su espada para dar el corte… era el fin del maestro del Santorryu.

Pero antes de dar el último golpe, entre la lluvia se escuchó un canto melodioso, que se acercaba más y más a ellos. De pronto se vio una luz añil que empezó a iluminar el naufragio.

Desde el _Thousand Sunny, _que estaba cerca del naufragio para rescatar a sus nakamas del demoniotambién se podía ver esa luz.

-¿Qué es esa luz?- se pregunto Nami

-¿Qué es esa música?- se pregunto Robin

-Es muy hermosa- agrego Brook-¡Pero la mía es mejor! (Se empezó a reír, para luego recibir un golpe de Sanji)

-_Esta canción es como tu voz Nami-san-_ agregó Sanji (ya saben como).

-¡Buaaa! ¡Que hermosa canción! ¡Buaaa!- lloro el grandulón de Franky

De vuelta en el naufragio.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Belial- ¡Él ya se extinguió!

Belial empezó a gritar de dolor, como si la luz del ser lo lastimara

-¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó Ussop.

-El canto es hermoso- comentó Chopper.

Luffy no prestó atención al canto misterioso del ser luminoso (ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia), solo seguía dando golpes al campo de energía de Belial.

El ser voló graciosamente sobre el campo y de este cayó algo que parecía una pluma, en el contacto con este, el conjuro del demonio se rompió (como si fuera cristal rompiéndose). ¡Se había roto el hechizo!

-**Gomu, Gomu nooo… ¡AMIDORI!**

Luffy atrapó a Zoro y su espada estirando los Brazos mientras Belial estaba cegado por la luz del misterioso ser.

-¡Luffy, Chopper, Ussop salten ahora!- grito Nami desde el barco que estaba cerca de ellos.

Pero en vez de eso Luffy saltó al **Mini Merry 2 Gou.**

-¿Qué haces idiota?-gritó Nami enojada.

-No me iré sin Merry- protestó Luffy

-¡Daj!-se quejó la navegante- ¡Franky ve ayudar!

-¿Y por que?- se quejó el grandulón.

-¡POR QUE NO SABE CONDUCIR A MINI MERRY!- ordenó la pelirroja.

-Bueno ya voy.

Saltó del _Thousand Sunny _para llegar al Mini Merry, corriendo a Luffy del puesto de comando.

-Déjamelo a mi Luffy- dijo Franky y empezó a conducir el Mini Merry al Thousand Sunny.

Cuando llegaron al barco, Franky volvió al timón para activar el **CHANEL 0 **

-Muy bien agárrense fuerte vamos a Alabasta- dijo y giro la manilla al **CHANEL 0**

Se abrió la compuerta del propulsor del barco. Pero antes de zarpar el ser misterioso se coló en el barco muy bien escondido para que los tripulantes no le encontraran y el _Thousand Sunny_. Y el navío salio volando por el oscuro cielo en dirección al reino de las arenas.

Belial se recuperó de la segada que le causó el ser. Se levantó y caminó en dirección a donde se fueron los Mugiwaras, miró fijamente como desaparecían en la oscuridad de la tormenta. Miró las heridas causadas por Zoro que rápidamente se cicatrizaban volviendo a ser la oscura piel de antes. Lazó la vista de nuevo con su tercer ojo rojo cuya pupila se volvió a afilar.

-¡Corre! Roronoa Zoro ¡Corre!- dijo Belial con su voz tenebrosa- Lo único que haces es posponer lo inevitable…

De un salto volvió al _**Monarca Exiliado **_que volvió a hundirse en las oscuras aguas del corrompido reino de Alabasta…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Y esta fue solo la punta de Iceberg, pero gracias al misterioso ser, se pudo prevenir el final de uno de los Mugiwaras. ¿Pero quien era ese ser? ¿Por qué los ayudó? ¿Será amigo o enemigo? ¿Y cual es su propósito en esta historia?

Lo peor es que Los Caballeros saben de la presencia de los Mugiwaras como intrusos. Y Tigre hará lo que sea por impedir que lo derroquen.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de este Fic **(¡Comienza la Cacería de Mugiwaras!/ Briedy, el ave de leyendas).**

**Inspiraciones de Knight Jackal:**

¡Hola! Como ya vieron lo peligroso que es esta nuevo villano, ahora voy a hablar de él y del como me inspiré para crearlo.

De partida Belial es un demonio (como se ha dicho antes) tiene una gran afición por el arte de la espada y además le gusta mostrar su fuerza y que él es mejor y el único espadachín de todo el mundo.

Belial tiene más de 1500 años de antigüedad. Su origen se data de una guerra secreta entre clanes de maestros de la espada y gremios de poderosos magos.

Durante la pelea uno los dos mejores miembros de cada bando se enfrentaron uno contra el otro para definir la victoria entre ambos bandos. Pero algo salió terriblemente mal.

Los dos oponentes lanzaron sus mejores ataques unos contra el otros, ocasionado así una cataclísmica explosión. Los bandos presente se acercaron a observar que había pasado, pero los dos líderes habían desaparecido, y en lugar de ellos surgió una criatura maligna ¡Belial, el demonio de la espada _**Kuromaho**_!

Empezó a atacar a ambos bandos matando a todos los que se interponían en su camino, fue una gran matanza.

Los sobrevivientes de ambos bandos se unieron y un lugar secreto y forjaron las veintiún O Wazamonos y fueron a su encuentro. La batalla duró varios días hasta que por fin lo derrotaron. Separaron de él su corazón y el demonio se convirtió en un árbol retorcido y marchito. Ahí los bandos aliados escondieron el corazón en una isla olvidada por el mundo.

Hasta que el padre de Tigre, Nerón Vlad, lo encontró y revivió al monstruo y lo puso a sus servicios.

Belial su nombre proviene de otro demonio con el mismo nombre, pero a diferencia a este Belial se le considera como el demonio de la lujuria y la confusión.

En alguno relatos del los cuentos del Rey Arturo, Belial es considerado padre del famoso Mago Merlín.

También debo agregar que de otros villanos que me inspire son el famoso Davy Jones de la trilogía _"Piratas del Caribe_" (De ahí también el _**Monarca Exiliado**_)_,_ también otro de mis villanos favorito es el General Grievous de la Guerra de las Galaxias (se dice que durante las guerras clónicas mató a más de cien Jedis), y tambien de Aku de la serie de Gendy Tartakovky _"Samurai Jack"_ y por último el famoso _Rey Brujo _de _El Señor de los Anillos._

Espero que les halla gustado, y prepárense para el siguiente capitulo que estará muy bueno Gracias a tu apoyo **Maravillante** y no te preocupes no será el último encuentro entre Zoro y Belial.

Se despide Knight Jackal, el caballero de la loca andanza

"_**Nanu-Nanu".**_


	5. Chapter 5

Un Nuevo Mal azota Alabasta

**Un Nuevo Mal azota Alabasta**

**Los Caballeros de la Venganza**

**En el capitulo Anterior de OP:**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existía en reino de Alabasta un rey tirano llamado Nerón Khan, que con avaricia y maldad gobernaba Alabasta con puño de hierro. Hasta que uno de sus más leales hombres lideró una rebelión contra el rey para derrocarlo la cual resulto triunfante. El rey malvado escapo, pero jurando que uno de sus descendientes se vengaría. Han pasado ya quinientos años. Un descendiente del exiliado gobernante regresó, trayendo consigo a un grupo de guerreros llamados **Los Caballeros de la Venganza **quienes han decidido en castigar al reino y proclamase gobernantes y señores de Alabasta…

El retorno al reino, no fue como el esperado, ya que apenas llegaron un Caballero ya les aguardaba en la penumbra, su nombre era _**Belial**_, el demonio de la espada _**Kuromaho**_, el cual les aguardaba en un naufragio.

Desafió a Zoro a un duelo en el cual perdió, y a cambio de su fracaso tenía que entregar un trofeo, ¡su brazo! Pero antes de que Belial diera su golpe triunfante, una luz cegadora detuvo al demonio, dando así a los Mugiwara la oportunidad de escapar de un destino fatal. Pero… ¿Qué fue eso?

Ahora los Mugiwaras están descubriendo a lo que se están enfrentando, estos enemigos han mostrado que son digno de temer y deben ahora estar más juntos para poder derrotar a Tigre y sus subordinados.

**Introducción: **

"_A su alteza Nerón Tigre:_

_Comunico a usted que, han entrado al reino uno intrusos, al parecer estos personajes no son cualquier cosa de dejar pasar._

_Por lo cual le anuncio que debemos reunirnos en una asamblea para reunirnos y discutir sobre este tema. (Pido un asiento lejos de Tabaqui, ¡Ya no lo soporto!)_

_Para lo cual necesito que sean reunidos rápidamente los __**Caballeros de la Venganza, **__para tratar ese tema._

_Atentamente Belial"_

**Capitulo 5: **_**¡Comienza la cacería de los Mugiwaras! / Briedy, el ave de leyendas.**_

-Muy bien agárrense fuerte vamos a Alabasta- dijo Franky y giro la manilla al **CHANEL 0.**

Se abrió la compuerta del propulsor del barco. Pero antes de zarpar el ser misterioso se coló en el barco muy bien escondido para que los tripulantes no le encontraran y el _Thousand Sunny_. Y el navío salio volando por el oscuro cielo en dirección al reino de las arenas.

Belial se recuperó de la cegada que le causó el ser. Se levantó y caminó en dirección a donde se fueron los Mugiwaras, miró fijamente como desaparecían en la oscuridad de la tormenta. Miró las heridas causadas por Zoro que rápidamente se cicatrizaban volviendo a ser la oscura piel de antes. Lazó la vista de nuevo con su tercer ojo rojo cuya pupila se volvió a afilar.

-¡Corre! Roronoa Zoro ¡Corre!- dijo Belial con su voz tenebrosa- Lo único que haces es posponer lo inevitable…

De un salto volvió al _**Monarca Exiliado **_que volvió a hundirse en las oscuras aguas del corrompido reino de Alabasta…

-¡Woooja! Ahora sí, ¡Alabasta allá vamos!-gritó Luffy con excitación.

-¡Me llevaré a Zoro a la enfermería!- gritó Chopper ya que el viento rugía fuerte.

-¡Ahí veo tierra!-gritó Luffy, pero iban a chocar contra tierra

Estaban aterrizando, pero iban a estrellarse contra la playa, fue un golpe muy fuerte, en el que el casco del Thousand Sunny levantara una gran ola de arena y todos los que estaban en el barco cayeran al suelo de césped.

-¿Alguien esta bien?- pregunto Nami a todos lo del barco.

-Estoy bien- dijo Robin levantándose.

-¡_Hay! Nami-san gracias por preguntar, me siento muy bien al escuchar tu hermosa voz-_ dijo Sanji, rodeado por un aura de corazones.

-Esto va ha dejar varios hematomas… pero yo… ¡No tengo carne ni sangre! Yohohoho- dijo Brook levantándose con gran júbilo.

-¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Que buen viaje!-dijo Luffy muy augusto.

-Pero yo no…-dijo una voz en el suelo- ¿¡Luffy, puedes pararte!? ¡¡Me estas pisando la cara!!- en efecto, Luffy le estaba pisando la cara a Ussop.

-¡Ups! Perdón Ussop- dijo sacando su pie de la cara del tirador.

-Por cierto donde esta Pell-san-dijo Nami buscado al guerrero halcón.

Pell se había transformado en halcón, el guerrero aterrizó en la cubierta, y volvió a su estado normal.

-Perdón por la desaparición- se excusó Pell- no estoy acostumbrado a estos viajes tan de sorpresa, pero debo decir que hemos perdido al **Monarca Exiliado**.

-Que bueno, ese monstruo si que es muy aterrador- comento Ussop.

-Y espérate a conocer a los otros- comento Pell- Son igual de peligrosos.

Ussop del miedo tragó saliva.

Chopper salió de su consultorio muy apurado, en su rostro se vía una gran preocupación.

-¡Nakamas! ¡Luffy!- gritó entre llantos Chopper.

-¡Chopper! ¿Que es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Nami.

-Si amiguito- dijo Luffy alegremente-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-E-e-e-es... ¡Zoro!-rompió en llanto Chopper

Todos miraron con preocupación al renito, traía una mala noticia.

(MONTAJE)

Internándonos en el río de Alabasta, hasta llegar a las costa que están cerca de Alubarna,

EL _**Monarca Exiliado, **_surgió de las aguas con gran estruendo.

Belial saltó del tenebroso navío y empezó a correr en dirección a la ciudad.

No muy lejos de allí una tormenta de arena que empezó a revelar las siluetas de tres enigmáticos motociclistas guiados por su líder que en la espalda llevaba una guitarra-teclado.

Del oeste, tres figuras encapuchadas montadas en unas criaturas semejantes a avestruces de un aspecto siniestro, corrían a gran velocidad también en dirección al mismo punto.

Los tres bandos subieron las escaleras distintas, pero se reunieron en le misma calle pero sin ninguna conversación (**Hermanos 666, **asesino a sangre fría y literalmente).

Llegaron al palacio, Belial llegó primero, después los encapuchados y por último los motociclistas.

- Miren muchachos es el cabeza de de gallina, el que nos convocó a esta junta... ¡Gujujujuajua!-y sus acompañantes le siguieron en su risotada.

Belial no prestó importancia al insulto.

-Grrr…"Lame platos" estúpido- murmuró rabioso el demonio.

Luego el motociclista miró a los encapuchados.

-¿Cómo va su cacería del líder de los rebeldes, lo encontraron?- Preguntó con ironía.

Los encapuchados del seis en la capucha solo se limitaron a sisear.

-Muchachos, espérenme aquí, esta será una reunión muy aburrida-dijo el roquero.

El hombre era de alta estatura, de cabello castaño largo hasta media espalda, tes pálida, nariz aguileña, debajo de esta un bigote que se extendía por todo el labio superior y bajaba en punta hasta casi llegar al cuello, sus ojos estaba cubierto por unos lentes de sol redondos, no llevaba camisa, pero sí una chaqueta negra de cuero que le llegaba hasta casi los tobillos, de calzado unas botas agogo de plataforma que tenían aspecto de cráneos de dragones, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros, en cuello colgaba una cruz invertida y en la cabeza tenía un paliacate color azul con pentagrama invertido al frente.

Su nombre era **Txus di Tabaqui **(se pronuncia Chuls).

Tabaqui empezó a subir las escaleras siguiendo a Belial y atrás de ellos los encapuchados, hasta que llegaron a la puerta donde estaban dos figuras que parecían casi estatuas de no ser que eran hombres en armaduras de color negro (digámosles Caballeros Negros). Como dije, las armaduras son de color negro brillante, pero los casco no tenían ranuras, pero para compensarlo en la carra de la coraza había un ópalo brillante del mismo color que la armadura.

Los dos caballeros les retuvieron el paso cruzando sus lanzas.

-Déjenos pasar- gruño Belial- venimos a ver al emperador Nerón Tigre.

Los guardias no dijeron nada, solo corrieron sus lanzas dejando pasar a los recién llegados.

-Deberían hacerle eso más seguido, incluso le sobornaría-dijo Tabaqui con alegría-pero es una lastima que no tengan voluntad ¡Gujujujuajua!

Los cinco invitados siguieron su camino por el palacio, era un lugar muy triste y oscuro, esteba lleno de esos caballeros autómatas y ninguno intercambiaba alguna frase.

-¿Es verdad eso que cuenta Tigre? Belial- pregunto Tabaqui.

El demonio solo gruño con mal humor.

-Si, al parecer es verdad-concluyó- Te burlaron uno piratas y están dentro del reino.

-No me avergüenza el haber dejado entrar intrusos-respondió molesto- lo que me avergüenza es el perder una presa… grrrr….

Tabaqui paro en mitad del vestíbulo, dejando que se le adelantan lo encapuchado del seis.

"_Una presa…" _pensó Tabaqui dentro de sí _"Parece que lo que quiere tratar Belial es algo muy serio"._

Tabaqui siguió su camino, hasta que llegaron a la gran puerta donde se encontraba el malvado gobernare.

Belial empujó con sus fuerzas las puertas para entrar, y a este le siguieron los otros invitados.

Caminó hacia el trono donde estaba Tigre, que esta vez llevaba un elegante atuendo de rey decorado con diamantes y condecoraciones, mientras a su lado derecho estaba Vivi, que ceñía un enjoyado atuendo que se asemejaba a las vestimentas de una bailarina de vientre color plateado y una diadema con diamantes (con velo y mostrando el ombligo)

A su lado izquierdo se encontraban otras tres figuras.

La primera era la de una mujer joven de tes blanca que vestía una túnica negra, era muy esbelta (para los curiosos la túnica revelas sus buenas curvas), en su torneada cintura colgaba una faja en forma de cuerda y en esta colgaba una bolsita de cuero, su cabello era de color negro azabache (al igual que sus ojos) liso y le llegaba hasta los hombros y en sus manos sujetaba una esfera de cristal (**Morgana,** la bruja invocadora de demonios). El siguiente era un hombre muy viejo, vestía una túnica de juez, al igual que la peluca, de piel oscura, de cara alargada al igual que su nariz que terminaba en forma de gancho, al parecer siempre estaba sonriendo y en su mano izquierda llevaba una guadaña de color bronce (**Xanathos, **el juez de la muerte).

Y por último estaba la misteriosa bestia encapuchada que le brotaban de su hocico peludo babas, mostrando sus enormes dientes (**Gmork, **la bestia de las mil caras).

Y atrás de Tigre, de su trono, estaba recostada atrás de él una enorme criatura que medio dormitaba, su escamosa piel era de un color naranja oscura y también tenía rayas negras que asemejaban a las de un tigre de bengala, sus enormes y membranosas alas estaban recogidas en sus antebrazos (en resumen, tiene la anatomía de un murciélago), sus espinas estaban plegadas a su espalda, pero lo que resaltaba de esta criatura era su cara, que estaba protegida por una especie de mascara metálica, color blanco que al igual que su amo tenía rayas negras, en el centro un diamante y las ranuras de los ojos estaban protegidas por esferas (como de los lentes o relojes) de cristal amarillo y no permitiendo mostrar su ojos.

El monstruo levantó la cabeza y empezó a olfatear en busca de los olores de los recién llegado (el dragón es ciego por un motivo que mantendré en la sombra por ahora), y les gruño en con de desagrado.

-Tranquilo _**Dahakka **_(Nombre de un dragón de al mitología árabe)- ordenó con tranquilidad Tigre a su mascota.

El monstruo acató la orden de su amo y se volvió a recostar.

-Díganme, ¿es verdad que han entrado intrusos a mi reino?- preguntó Tigre.

Belial se adelantó a los otros cuatro presentes y se arrodilló usando su espada como soporte como lo hacen los antiguos caballeros ante su rey en símbolo de lealtad y sumisión.

- Su alteza-dijo el demonio- el rumor es claro, fue error mío, subestime y en especial a uno.

-¿Quiénes son esos intrusos?- preguntó el tirano.

Belial, sacó de el interior de su capa unos carteles de recompensa y dejó cada uno de ellos en una fila horizontal frente a Tigre, el cual no mostró sorpresa, pero Vivi se delató al ver los carteles… ¡Eran sus amigos del pasado, los** Mugiwaras**!

La reacción de la princesa, levantó sospechas de los demás caballeros que la miraron como si fueran unos feroces lobos apunto de abalanzarse sobre una asustada oveja acorralada.

-¿Tienes algo que agregar amada mía?- preguntó Tigre a Vivi.

"_¡Hay no, los he delatado!"._ Pensó dentro de sí.

- En realidad… yo… no tengo idea de quienes son- mintió.

-Creo que esta mintiendo mi señor- dijo la bruja.

-Sssssi, esss verdad- dijo el líder de los encapuchados cuya voz se asemejaba a un siseo de serpiente.

-¡No, lo juro, no les conozco!- insistió.

-Linda, mentir no es lo tuyo- dijo la hechicera.

-Si amor, te recuerdo que no estas en posición para eso- dijo Tigre con ironía- te recuerdo que tu padre y sus guardaespaldas penden de un hilo sus vidas, así que colavora con nosotros.

Eso causó un nudo en la garganta a la princesa, sabía que no le podía mentir a estas personas, la tenían atada, si mentía su padre, Igaram y Chaka morirían, pero si decía la verdad sus amigos también les espera ese destino fatal por mano de **Los Caballeros de la Venganza.** No tenía opción, debía decir la verdad.

-Si, los conozco-dijo con voz quebradiza- son los que derrotaron a Cocodrilo.

-Interesante-dijo Tigre en voz baja.

-Con que ellos derrotaron a Cocodrilo– comentó Tabaqui- Bueno nunca me agradó, pero mis nakamas les agradará ver al que lo derrotó Gujujujuajua.

-¡Tomen a los que quieran, pero Roronoa Zoro es mío!- gruño Belial y lanzó uno de sus feroces gritos.

Tabaqui estaba atrás del demonio haciendo gestos con la mano como si fuera un _"pato parlanchín."_

-¡Deja de hacerme bromas Tabaqui y madura!- regaño Belial al motociclista.

-¿Es que ustedes dos no dejan de pelear?-dijo el juez de la guadaña.

-¡Él empezó!-protestó el demonio.

-Que maduro eres Belial, a pesar de que tienes mil quinientos años- agregó Morgana.

-Ya escuchaste a la dama Beli, Gujujujuajua-dijo irónicamente Tabaqui.

-Si ya terminaron de pelear los dos, entonces comencemos a planear el como nos encargaremos de esto Mugiwaras- dijo Tigre para que terminaran de pelear el motociclista y el demonio.

El par se alejo el una del otro para que terminaran de pelear.

Tigre chasqueo los dedos y dos soldados blindados aparecieron.

-Lleven a la princesa a su habitación-ordenó-tenemos que discutir un tema en privado urgente.

(MONTAJE)

En el _Thousand Sunny_ todos estaban reunidos en la enfermería del barco por la mala noticia de Chopper.

Zoro estaba acostado en la cama de la enfermería inconsciente por la feroz paliza que recibió de parte del demonio.

-Chopper… no es verdad lo que estas diciendo- preguntó Luffy.

El renito solo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, ya que estaba apunto de romper en llanto.

- No… no esto no es cierto.-dijo Ussop con voz quebradiza.

-Nunca toleré a ese marimo, pero nunca quise le pasar esto- comento Sanji.

-Chopper, ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó Nami con tranquilidad a pequeño medico.

-S-s-si…-afirmó Chopper-¡SE ESTÁ MURIENDO! (Rompiendo en llanto).

En el observatorio, el ser luminoso salió de su escondite para escuchar lo que comentaban los **Mugiwaras**, de algún modo, el ser entendía lo que ellos decían sobre su agonizante compañero y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Zoro, ¡No te mueras ahora!- exclamó Luffy en llanto.

-¡No te mueras aún Zoro!-dijo Nami a medio llorar-¡Aún me debes dinero! (Sacudiéndolo con fuerza).

- Debieron haber escapado-dijo Pell con severidad- Belial es un rival digno y de sangre fría.

-Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas-dijo Brook con tristeza- ¡pero yo no tengo lágrimas! ¡Yohohoho!

En eso Brook recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Franky.

-¡Buaaa!... Esqueleto tonto esto no es para reírse... ¡Buaaa!- lloró el carpintero.

-No podemos hacer nada al respecto- dijo Robin con tristeza- La muerte nos llegará a todos tarde o temprano.

-No podemos hacer nada al respecto-concluyó Pell- tenemos que seguir nuestro camino queramos o no.

Pero en ese momento en que los **Mugiwaras** se retiraban, todos oyeron un canto.

-¿De donde proviene ese canto?-se preguntó Nami.

-¡Oi! ¡Miren al cielo!-gritó Ussop apuntando hacia arriba.

Era un ser luminoso, parecía ser un ave que circulaba con gracia y elegancia al barco mientras cantaba una bella canción con su hermosa voz, su cola expedía una estela de varios colores como un arco iris, su plumaje era de un brillante color _añil_ (variedad de celeste).

El ave empezó a descender en círculos dejando su estela de colores por todo el _Thousand Sunny. _Pasó cerca de cada integrante, mientras cantaba con su hermosa voz.

Acto seguido, el ave se metió en la enfermería de Chopper.

Todos entraron para ver que es lo que pasaba. EL ave circulaba al moribundo espadachín que seguía inconsciente.

Chopper estaba paraliza viendo como el ave misteriosa volaba alrededor de Zoro mientras cantaba.

-¡Oi pájaro tonto! ¡Todavía no está muerto!-dijo Luffy enojado.

Mientras se acercaba para espantarlo varios de sus camaradas lo inmovilizaron para que no lastimara a la criatura.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Por que me detiene, no ven que se quiere comer a Zoro!?- se quejo el capitán.

-Luffy tranquilízate-dijo Chopper-de algún modo le entiendo, y si no te haz dado cuenta, esta ave al parecer es la misma esfera de luz que nos salvó de ese monstruo.

-¿Y como lo sabes?-pregunto Nami.

-Si no lo has notado, canta la misma canción que la esfera luminosa.

La navegante no tardó en darse cuenta de que el médico estaba en lo cierto, era misma canción que la del ser misterioso.

"_Imposible, pensé que era solo un mito"_. Pensó Pell mientras veía al ave circulando a Zoro.

Un fuerte resplandor de luz surgió del ave y no se pudo ver lo que pasó.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Nami recuperando la visión de la escena.

-He oído leyendas de esa criatura, pero pensé que solo era un mito-explicó Pell.

-Amigos-dijo Chopper-miren…

Apuntó a la cama donde estaba Zoro y todos quedaron sorprendidos… ¡Zoro estaba completamente bien!

-¡ZORO!-gritaron Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Brook que corrieron a abrazarlo.

-¡Gulp! ¿¡Que demonios les pasa a ustedes!?-se quejo el espadachín reincorporándose y tratando de librarse de los que le abrazaban.

-¡Pensamos que te habíamos perdido Zoro!-dijo Ussop.

-Arrgh… ¡Quítense de encima!- corriendo al cuarteto con sus nuevas fuerzas- ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que paso, estaba peleando con Belial y después no recuerdo nada.

-Ese monstruo te estuvo a punto de matar cuando ese pájaro… ¿y a donde se fue?-dijo Ussop.

Todos miraron alrededor buscando al ave misteriosa que había desaparecido.

-A donde se fue-se preguntó Nami.

Afuera de la enfermería se escucho un canto melodioso, el ave estaba posada en la baranda del barco mirándolos con sus ojos azul oscuros, al parecer le causaba gracia.

-¡Hey! No te vayas a ir pájaro-se quejo el capitán y corrió hacia donde estaba, pero antes de atraparle el ave se corrió haciendo chocar a Luffy con la baranda en su intento de atraparlo.

-¡Luffy! ¿Qué haces?- regañó Nami.

-Quiero atrapar al pájaro para darle las gracias- dijo mientras el ave se iba del barco internándose entre las rocas de la oscura playa de Alabasta.

-Espérame pajarito… **Gomu, Gomu, nooo… ¡TOMOZUNA!**

Y Luffy salió del barco en busca del misterioso salvador de su primer oficial.

-Luffy, espéranos- se quejó Nami.

-¿Podrían explicarme que fue lo que pasó?-dijo Zoro saliéndose de la cama y poniéndose su clásica camisa.

-Ese extraño pájaro te salvó la vida- explico Chopper.

-Seria mejor seguirlo-dijo Sanji-si Luffy atrapa a esa ave, quizás no sea muy sutil al agarrarle.

-Vamos-concluyó la navegante.

Ya todos los Mugiwaras fuera del barco, no tardaron en encontrar a su capitán que buscaba muy desesperado al ser divino (incluso debajo de las rocas), hasta que se percato que todos sus nakamas ya estaban fuera del barco.

-¡Oi! ¿Me viene a ayudar a buscar al pájaro?

-En realidad a evitar que lo mates intentado atraparlo-comentó con ironía Nami.

-Creo haberlo visto en alguna parte-comentó Robin a sus nakamas.

-¿¡Y donde los viste!?- preguntó con emoción Luffy

En eso, la arqueóloga saca el libro que estaba leyendo hace cuatro días atrás a tres más inmaduros del barco y mostró a todos la portada del libro donde se veía un dibujo del ave con las alas extendidas y su cola flameando como si fuera fuego.

-Entonces, es él-dijo Pell sorprendido.

Todos se quedaron mirándole con atención a su comentario.

-He oído leyendas de él, es un ser divino de la luz, pero por desgracia su nombre se ha perdido en el tiempo.

-**Briedy, **es su nombre… -dijo una voz desconocida.

Todos voltearon para ver quien fue el que aclaró el misterio, era un anciano vestido con una capucha color índigo, no se veía su rostro bien, debido a la oscuridad del reino, estaba sentado en la arena, tranquilamente respaldado por una roca mientras fumaba una pipa de color blanco que emanaba un humo gris blanquecino.

Lo Mugiwaras y Pell se acercaron al anciano que ni se movía.

-¿Usted sabe quien es?- preguntó Nami sorprendida a su misteriosa aparición.

-Briedy es uno entre sus muchos nombres que se le han atribuido con el pasar de los siglos. También lo conocen como _"El Príncipe de la Luna"_ o como _"El Dios Estrella"_ por su misterioso brillo que emite- dijo mientras expulsaba por la boca un anillo de humo.

-¿Y usted sabe donde se fue anciano?- preguntó ansioso Luffy.

-Lo lamento muchacho, pero no vi a donde se fue- respondió mientras alzaba la cabeza mostrando sus ojos azules oscuros.

Luffy solo se quedó acongojado por la desilusión de no poder darle las gracias.

-Pero creo que en el fondo, Briedy apreciaría tu intención- dijo sonriéndole para levantarle el animo al chico del Sombrero de Paja.

-He escuchado historias sobre el Briedy, pero pensé que eran solo leyendas- dijo Pell.

-No son leyendas guerrero halcón, son reales, por varios siglos, los Briedys han protegida al reino de toda amenaza, pero por siglos ha permanecido dormido, esperando ha que el verdadero enemigo del reino retornase para volver a detenerlo, como lo hizo hace ya quinientos años atrás.

-¿Briedy ayudó a la liberación de Alabasta?- preguntó Pell

El anciano asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta del guerrero halcón. Robin y los que oyeron la historia quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la verdad.

-Por eso faltaba una pagina-dijo en voz baja examinado el capitulo al cual le faltaba una página.

-Qué quiso decir con _"Los"_, ¿acaso hay más de ellos?- preguntó Nami sorprendida por el comentario del anciano.

Por un momento, el anciano no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza ocultando su mirada para que no vieran sus lagrima de plata corre por sus arrugadas mejillas.

-No, ese Briedy es el último que queda entre los suyos-respondió.

-¿Y adonde se fueron?-pregunto Luffy con curiosidad.

El anciano miró al cielo con nostalgia, suspiró profundamente y se puso de nuevo su pipa.

-¿Ven las estrellas?-preguntó.

_(Nota: pongan algún tema suave que les llegue al corazón, ojalá un suave solo de guitarra)_

Todos miraron al cielo y vieron las estrellas que curiosamente se hacían ver a través de un agujero en el oscuro manto de nubes sobre ellos, las estrellas brillaban con gran hermosura y parecían tintinear como si fueran pequeños cascabeles.

Todos quedaron maravillados al ver ese dulce espectáculo, haciendo a más de alguno se le escurriera una lágrima por ver una pequeña ventana de esperanza para el reino que estaba sometido a un mundo de oscuridad.

-Lo que ustedes están viendo ahí es el cielo de los hermanos de Briedy- dijo el anciano lanzando una suave bocanada de humo blanco- Ahí están los Briedys que dieron sus vidas por una causa noble, en resumen es su pequeño trozo de _**Cielo**_, pero por desgracia no todos lo Briedys entran, tienen que ganárselo.

-¿Y como?-preguntó Ussop maravillado por el descubrimiento.

-Deben hacer un sacrificio por los que más lo necesiten-concluyó

-¿Sacrificio? ¿Que clase de sacrificio?- preguntó Luffy.

El anciano no respondió a la pregunta de Luffy, inhaló su pipa para luego volver a lanzar ese humo blanquecino.

-Eso por ahora no importa, ahora deben seguir camino, deben ir al pueblo detrás de estas rocas, solo deben caminar unos cuantos kilómetros. Pero les sugiero que se disfracen, en ese lugar se encuentra la antigua Banda de los _**Barrocos**_, pero ahora son liderados por uno de los hombres de Tigre.

-¿Los _**Barrocos**_? ¿Pensé que se habían desintegrado después de la derrota de Cocodrilo?- dijo Zoro con gran sorpresa.

-Si, y a lo que recuerdo todos fueron arrestados incluso los oficiales más altos-agregó Robin.

-Sí, estás en lo correcto, pero un grupo de los _**Millions**_ se ocultó en _**Whisky Peak**_, para que luego, una de los oficiales los reuniera a todos, se le conoce como _**Mr.6**_. Creo que usted señorita lo debe conocer.- mirando a Robin.

Robin se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre clave de uno de sus ex -camaradas de la _**Banda Barrocos.**_

Todos la miraron sorprendidos por la reacción de ella.

-_¿Sucede Robin-chan?-_ preguntó Sanji.

-¿Robin, pareces haber visto a un fantasma?- comentó Chopper

-¡¡Un fantasma!! ¿¡Donde!? –reaccionó Brook del miedo.

La arqueóloga, no dijo nada, solo se quedó paralizada al oír ese nombre _"¿Cómo es que sigue vivo?" _Pensó.

(MONTAJE)

En el palacio de Alubarna los nueve caballeros estaban reunidos en un salón. Todos esperaban las órdenes del futuro rey para comenzar la persecución de los intrusos en el reino, mientras que todos veían los carteles de los Mugiwaras.

-Bien, supongo que cada uno de ustedes ha examinado cuidadosamente a cada uno de estos individuos- dijo Tigre.

-Por lo que veo, si estas son las recompensas que cobran por ellos deben ser tipos muy peligrosos- opinó Xanathos.

-Más bien diría que ellos no son la gran cosa-dijo Belial desde un extremo alejado de Tabaqui- No tuve muchas dificultades de derrotar a Roronoa Zoro, sino fuera por _él, _ya su brazo estaría en mi colección.

-Bla, bla, bla. Si como si fueras la gran cosa contra una de las **11 Supernovas- **dijo Tabaqui desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa- Pero esta persona… pido que me la reserven para mí, tengo que hablar con ella.

- Una vieja amiga tuya al parecer- dijo Morgana.

-Mas o menos lindura- dijo Tabaqui parándose- si hemos terminado de discutir este tema creo que me voy, tengo una buena parranda con mis "carbones".

-Bueno, antes de que todos se retiren debo aconsejarles a ustedes que se mantengan alertas, estos piratas son muy peligrosos, ya que tengo entendido que han derrotado a dos miembros de los Shichibukais -concluyó Tigre- Hermanos 666, sigan buscando al líder los rebeldes Kohza, y tráiganlo, no me interesa si lo matan, o… si se lo comen…

Entre los encapuchados corrió un siseo de "alegría" para esos tres, luego el líder se adelantó a sus hermanos.

-Como ussssted ordene sssseñor- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Para terminar todos manténganse alertas, si los ven avísenme y vendré montado en Dahakka con una guarnición de _**Black Soldiers **_u **_Oni-Trasgos, _**y avisenme si él vuelve a aparecer**_._**

Todos los caballeros se retiraron menos Tigre, Morgana y Gmork.

-A ustedes dos les tengo una tarea especial-dijo- Gmork, transfórmate, búscalos y gánate su confianza.

-Como usted orden señor-dijo con su gutural voz.

Rápidamente, la bestia empezó a retorcerse como si tuviera ataques de dolor corporal y a arrancarse trozo de piel como si fueran papel, hasta quedar convertido en lo que parecía ser un "humano".

Gmork hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-Morgana, envía a unos de tus demonios y que busquen a los Mugiwaras.

La bruja inclinó la cabeza como gesto de afirmación, tomo su orbe de cristal negro y los alzó al aire.

-¡**Especto Daimonium! **(En Latín antiguo: Invocar Demonio)-gritó la bruja

Una bocanada de humo negro salió del orbe de cristal y rápidamente se materializó en una criatura monstruosa con cuerpo de humanoide, alas membranosas, piel negra y cabeza de jabalí.

El demonio se quedó mirándoles por un buen rato y ladeando su horrible cabeza esperando la orden de su ama.

Morgana le mostró los carteles.

-Búscalos y mátalos.

El demonio asintió, y emprendió el vuelo por una de las ventanas haciendo trizas la el cristal.

-Bueno, creo que el demonio se hará cargo de los intrusos-dijo la bruja- necesita algo más señor.

Tigre no respondió, solo la miró con seriedad.

-Bueno, si necesita algo de mí avíseme.

Morgana se retiró, dejando al futuro rey de Alabasta solo.

De sus ropas, Tigre sacó un relicario de oro, lo tuvo en sus manos mirándolo cuidadosamente, tenía un grabado de un felino (un León) con las fauces abiertas.

Apretó un botón de un costado haciendo que el relicario se abrió mostrando la foto de una mujer de cabello gris y tes blanca como él, acompañado de una música muy nostálgica y triste.

Cerró los ojos y escucho con tristeza y reviviendo recuerdos de antaño…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Y así comienza la cacería de los Mugiwaras, ahora tendrá que andar con mucho más cuidado, ya que más de un fuerza anda suelta.

Entre uno de los nueve caballeros, uno se le conoce como _**Mr. 6 "El Lame Platos"**_, que reunido a viejo enemigos que ye conocemos que les aguardan en una parranda en Nanohana, con su banda que ahora es conocida como los _**"New Wave Baroques"**_, que harán lo imposibles por asesinar a nuestro héroes y recobra a una persona que anhelaba tener a su lado (ya que es el único que cuenta con un animal como compañero _**Mini. Mr. Halloween**_) y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo cuando los Mugiwaras conozcan al siguiente miembro de **Los Caballeros de la Venganza **en el siguiente capitulo **(**_**Mr.6**_**, el nuevo líder de Los **_**New Wave Baroques**_**/ ¿Quien es el que nos vigila desde esa mesa?).**

**Inspiraciones de Knight Jackal:**

Bueno, para partir **Nanu-Nanu**, como se habrán dado cuenta, el personaje que apareció en este relato que conocemos como **Briedy**, para ser honesto, es fácil hacerse una idea de donde se inspiró, la mismísima ave Fénix, pero en con unos cambios y un simbolismo que le he atribuido.

Partiré con el donde se me inspiró, la inspiración proviene de una dibujo que yo ve hace unos meses atrás, el cual era el de un fénix que volaba hacia el cielo nocturno dejando una bella estela de colore que salía de su cola . Debo decir que ese un dibujo que encuentro muy enternecedor y noble.

Por otra parte, debo decir que el simbolismo que le dado al **Briedy, **es la esperanza, la esperanza en un mundo de oscuridad, y no me refiero a una oscuridad literal, sino a una que muchas personas viven, los depresivos, esa gente que siente que su vida no tiene sentido y que los que lo rodean estarían mejor sin ellos. Más yo debo confesar una cosa, yo también pase por esa etapa, en la cual estuve en un poza tenebroso de el cual no veía salida, hasta también pensaba que el mundo estaría mejor sin mí y tuve ideas de suicidio. Pero logre encontrar esa pequeña lucecita que brilla dándonos a nosotros esa esperanza, que la encontré en mi familia, mi sobrino, que ahora es mi ahijado, mis primos que me ven como su hermano mayor, mi prima, que aunque sea un chica rebelde y fresa descarriada que siempre tenga que reubicar, siempre la querré (aunque sus novios no me simpaticen pero me los aguanto), mis nakamas y amigos que siempre estuvieron ahí para apoyarme, y a todos los demás que no he mencionado, que me han enseñado a ver el mundo con más humildad y sencillez.

Pero el punto que yo quiero hablar es que siempre aunque todo se vea negro y no halla esperanza, todo lo que te rodea y que te aprecia por lo que eres, es Briedy, luz de esperanza y felicidad. Por eso encuentren esa luz al final del camino de oscuridad, y valórenlo como su tesoro.

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a los lectores que me han seguido entre ellos **Maravillante **(que por fin amigo nos vemos "cara a cara" jejeje) y **Kakushi Miko** (de alguna manera se que haz leído este fic aunque no me hayas dejado review)

Se despide** Kingth Jackal, **el caballero de la loca cruzada.

**¡Nanu-Nanu!**


	6. Chapter 6

Un Nuevo Mal Azota Alabasta

**Un Nuevo Mal Azota Alabasta**

**Los Caballeros de la Venganza**

**En el capitulo Anterior de OP:**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existía en reino de Alabasta un rey tirano llamado Nerón Khan, que con avaricia y maldad gobernaba Alabasta con puño de hierro. Hasta que uno de sus más leales hombres lideró una rebelión contra el rey para derrocarlo la cual resulto triunfante. El rey malvado escapo, pero jurando que uno de sus descendientes se vengaría. Han pasado ya quinientos años. Un descendiente del exiliado gobernante regresó, trayendo consigo a un grupo de guerreros llamados **Los Caballeros de la Venganza **quienes han decidido en castigar al reino y proclamase gobernantes y señores de Alabasta…

Después de la pelea con Belial, Zoro estuvo en peligro de muerte, pero algo milagroso sucedió en el momento en que el espadachín estuvo a punto de entregar su vida, una misteriosa ave apareció dándole al espadachín un nueva oportunidad de poder vivir. Luffy trato de saber quien era, al no poder encontrar un anciano misterioso le explica que su nombre es Briedy, un ser divino que vino a ayudar al reino sometido al puño de hierro (o "diamante").

Mientras, Belial convocó a una reunión para advertir sobre los intrusos que entraron en el reino, haciendo que el tirano Tigre diera sus sentencias al respecto de lo que deben hacer con el fin de evitar que sus nuevos enemigos.

¿Qué será lo que se avecina para los Mugiwaras en el camino oscuro de alabasta? ¿Y quien es tal Mr. 6? Quédense para averiguarlo…

**Introducción:**

Whisky Peak, media noche, (nota: tres meses u de la caída de Alabasta) en el lugar no se ve ni un alma alrededor, salvo en una pequeña fogata en un callejón. Cuatro personas está reunidas alrededor del fuego (dos hombres y dos mujeres), ninguno de ellos hablaba, todos mantenían un silencio sepulcral.

-Creo que ya no hay razón de seguir juntos-dijo uno de los hombres de contextura muy delgada, cabello castaño claro y rostro huesudo. Vestía con unos vaqueros marrones, botas de cuero, camisa blanca, tiras de municiones para sus armas (es un tirador) pero cubiertas por un amplio poncho y sobre su cabeza un sombrero de ala ancha que le cubría los ojos. Su nombre clave es Mr. 12

-Debo concordar con usted, jejejejeje, con Cocodrilo y los oficiales superiores fuera, y considerando aún que la Marine aún nos persigue- dijo una chica de cabello negro grasiento y liso, amarrado en dos coletas en sentido opuesto, tes pálida, ojos verdes oscuro. Su forma de vestir consiste en botas blancas con listones rosa chillón, mini falda de color azul, una polera corta mostrando el ombligo en el cual tiene piercing, en su espalda llave una mochila en forma de conejito en done lleva como armas una pelotas de malabarista. Su nombre clave es Miss Independece.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Miss Independece, desde la caída de Mr.0, los Marines nos persiguen sin descanso, hace unos meses Miss Valentine, Mr.5 y Miss Goldenweek casi fueron atrapados por ellos si no fuera por Mr.2 que arriesgo su vida ya estarían tras las rejas- dijo un hombre muy alto y delgado, vestía con uniforme de basquetbolista color azul con franjas rojas, su cara era largada y su mentón era muy agudo y pequeño, pero lo que más se destacaba de él era su peinado parecía un casco negro con aspecto metálico. Su nombre es Mr.14, compañero de Miss Independece.

-En pocas palabras, todo los oficiales está en la cárcel, y para remate no tenemos a donde ir- dijo una chica que vestía una blusa color rosa claro con flores, pantalones de campana, gafa azul claro que hacia que sus ojos se traslucieran muy grandes que le hacían parecer sus ojos como los de una mosca e iba descalza, es de tes pálida, cabello ondulado y castaño sujeto por una banda color rojo con letras amarillas que dice "LOVE". Su Nombre clave es Miss Saint Patrick Day, compañera de Mr.12.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Miss Independence, ya no debemos seguir junto, es muy peligros, lo mejor es que los Barrocos se disuelvan para siempre, ya no hay razón para seguir juntos- dijo Mr.12 prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¡Hay! Chicos, ¡los voy a extrañar muuucho!- dijo Miss Saint Patrick Day alzando el brazo (nota: Miss Saint Patrick Day tiene un carácter muy entusiasta y positivo)

"_Me Alegra deshacerme de una calamidad como ella"._ Pensó Mr.12 escupiendo humo de su boca.

-Si, yo voy a echar de menos su compañía Miss Independence-dijo Mr.14

-Yo también, aunque nunca me gusto su peinado que usa, está un poco pasado de moda- dijo con ironía Miss Independence.

-¿Por qué todos se burlan de mi peinado?-se quejó el cabeza de martillo.

-Bueno, si esa es la decisión de todos mañana le diremos a lo Millions que los Barrocos se disuelven-dijo Mr.12 apagando su cigarrillo.

-¿Oh por que no empezar en una "_Nueva Onda"_?-dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

Todos los Barrocos se pararon de sus asientos para saber de donde venía es voz misteriosa que a la vez les era vagamente familiar.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó Mr.12 sacando una de sus pistolas-¡Salga ahora estamos todos armados y le superamos en número!

-Jefe, parece que no se acuerdan de nosotros-dijo una segunda voz que era más chillona y suave.

-Tranquilícese Mini. Mr. Halloween, sabrán con quienes se está metiendo- dijo la primera voz.

Dos encapuchados surgieron de las sombras, el primero era de buena estatura, mientras que el segundo era casi del tamaño de un gato.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Mr.12 sorprendido-¿Con que clase de maleficio siguen vivos?

-Pero si ustedes están muertos, ¿Cómo revivieron?-exclamó asustada Miss Independence.

-Debemos aclarar que los anuncios de nuestras muertes están muy mal anunciados-dijo el primer encapuchado.

-Para ser exactos nosotros desaparecimos de la acción ¿No es así Mr.6?-dijo el pequeño encapuchado.

-A veces muchachos deben saber que Cocodrilo da malos anuncios y hemos venido por ustedes.

Todos miraron a los dos encapuchados, que entre ellos se emitía un aura de misterio muy fantasmagórico.

-¡Fantasmas o no díganos! ¿Cuales son su intenciones?-dijo Mr.12 sacando lentamente el seguro de su pistola y apuntando a los recién llegados.

-Tranquilízate _Winchester_ (nota: nombre original de Mr.12), venimos a darles una buen oferta que no podrán negar- dijo Mr.6 mientras él y su pareja se sentaba alrededor de la fogata- por favor, baja tu arma si eres tan amable.

El pistolero accedió a la petición de Mr.6 y volvió a sentarse.

-Bien Mr.6, si no sois vosotros dos unos fantasmas, quisiera saber que es lo que los trae desde el mundo de los muertos.

-Gujujuajua, que gracioso eres Winchester, no estamos muertos-dijo el encapuchado más alto- hemos venido aquí para traerles una oferta tentadora.

-¿Qué clase de oferta tentadora nos trae Mr.6?-pregunto Mr.14.

-Como Cocodrilo fracasó en conquistar Alabasta, su fracaso fue la entrada para mi nuevo jefe, quien me envió para darles la oferta de trabajar para él.

-Si se trata de conquistar Alabasta de nuevo tu oferta ha sido rechazada-dijo Miss Independence.

-Además cuentan con el apoyo de los Marines-agregó Mr.14.

El misterioso Mr.6 y su compañero Mini. Mr Halloween se miraron, Lugo comenzaron a reírse muy fuerte (Se reía más fuerte Mr.6).

-…Hay, mis inocentes nakamas-dijo Mr.6 recuperándose de su risotada- ¿Acaso no leen los periódicos?

Todos lo Barrocos se quedaron mirándole atónitamente.

-¡Alabasta ha caído! ¡La dinastía Nefertari ya no controla el reino ahora Nerón Tigre es el nuevo soberano del reino de las arenas!

Todos lo miembros quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia.

-Los Marines han sido ahuyentados para siempre de Alabasta y Tigre es el nuevo gobernante.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Mr.14

-¡Es imposible!-dijo Miss Independence.

-¡Ahhh…!-Se quedó sin palabras Miss Saint Patrick Day.

El único que mantuvo la calma fue Mr.12 que encendió otro cigarrillo con toda serenidad.

-Veo sus expectativas-dijo Mr.6 con un tono de satisfacción- por eso he venido, he venido a darles una nueva vida en Alabasta, libre de Marines, donde estarán bajo mi mando y se podrán divertir mucho. ¿Qué me dicen?

Hubo un lapso de silencio entre los Barrocos, todos estaban entre la duda y el miedo.

Mr.12 se paró, votó su cigarrillo y se acercó a Mr.6 y Mini Mr. Halloween.

-Mr.6, me ha convencido estoy a sus servicios-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo también-dijo Miss Independence parándose.

-¡Y yo!- se sumó Mr.14 alzando un brazo y a la vez parándose.

-¡Y también yooo!-exclamó muy feliz Miss Saint Patrick Day.

Mr.6 se empezó a reír entre dientes.

-Bien entones bienvenidos a los _**New Wave Baroques…**_ Gujujuajua… muéstrales nuestra bandera-dijo a Mini Mr. Halloween. De inmediato el pequeño encapuchado sacó un lienzo de color negro y lo desplegó mostrando el emblema de los _**New Wave Baroques.**_

**¡Advertencia!: **Este capitulo contiene 150° de alcohol, existe el riesgo de adquirir intoxicación, cirrosis o perdida gametos reproductores (ya saben de lo que hablo) al terminar este capitulo, por lo tanto, perder su hígado u otra cosa está bajo su propio riesgo y el autor no tiene la responsabilidad de los daños a su salud.

**Firman:** Tabaqui, Caballero de la venganza de 2ª clase y Knigth Jackal, caballero de la loca cruzada (Gujujujuajua…!!)

**Capitulo 6: (Mr.6, el nuevo líder de los **_**New Wave Baroques**_** / ¿Quién es el que nos observa desde la otra mesa?)**

Robin estaba en un estado de de_ "shock" _al haber escuchado aquel nombre de ese agente que creía muerto.

-Robin… ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Nami con preocupación.

-¡Oi! Robin, pareces haber visto un fantasma-dijo Ussop.

-¡Yohohoho! ¿¡Aún está ahí el fantasma!?- pregunto asustado Brook escondido detrás de Zoro.

-¡Sal de ahí!-dijo muy molesto Zoro agarrando al esqueleto de un brazo y aventándolo contra la arena.

-¿Robin? Dinos ¿Quién es Mr.6?-preguntó Nami sacudiendo a la arqueóloga de un brazo para que recuperase la conciencia.

Robin despertó de _"shock"_, miró a la pelirroja, luego miro a sus nakamas y a Pell que la miraban con preocupación por su reacción por oír el nombre de Mr.6.

-_Robin-chwan ¿te encuentras bien?-_ preguntó Sanji

-Si, estoy bien-respondió con tranquilidad.

-Entonces, ¿puedes decirnos quien es Mr.6?-preguntó Nami

Robin guardó silencio, miró a sus nakamas a cada uno, tomó aire y suspiró.

-Mr.6, es uno de los agentes más despreciados por los Barrocos, en los tiempos que yo le conocí era un ser despreciable y burlón, Cocodrilo solo lo tenía en la banda por su gran habilidad como torturador sádico. Es el único con un compañero hombre.

-¿Es también igual de rarito como ese tal Bon Clay?-pregunto Sanji.

-No, Cocodrilo le asignó un compañero hombre por una ironía y a la vez un castigo.

-¿Qué hizo para tal castigo?-pregunto Nami.

-Al igual que Bon Clay, en un tiempo no tuvo una compañera como los demás agentes de la banda, y tenía el habito de acosar a todas las miembros de los Barrocos, pero a la vez era ridiculizado por nosotras, quedo casi tildado de hazmerreír.

-Es como un _cocinero entupido _pero en versión Barrocos- dijo Zoro con su sonrisa picara.

-¿¡Que dijiste marimo!?-se exalto muy molesto Sanji- ¡¡No te atrevas a compararme con esos tipos que trataron de lastimar a mi _dulce Vivi-chwan_!

-¡No empieces ahora!- y comenzaron a pelear, pero el resto de los Mugiwaras no les presto atención.

-¿Cómo fue que le eliminaron?-preguntó Nami.

-Bueno, como era un sujeto tanto despreciado como temido, le tendimos una trampa, tenía que ir a una base de los Marines a robar unos plano que no existían, y se lo creyó todo teniendo fe de las recompensas que le ofrecíamos todo lo que él quisiera, y se lo creyó, unos días más tarde llegaron noticias de que él había muerto junto con Mini. Mr. Halloween, para mucho agentes, fue un gran alivio habernos deshecho de él.

-Y así fue como supuestamente murió Mr.6 ¿no?-pregunto Ussop

Robin no dijo nada, solo asintió.

-Hasta donde nosotros creíamos.

-¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que está pasando?-se quejó Franky rascándose con un dedo la cabeza.

-¡Yo también exijo una explicación!... Yohohoho- se sumó Brook.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones-dijo el anciano con serenidad- lo que deben hacer ahora es buscarse aliados.

-¿Aliados?- preguntó Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

-Están cerca de Nanohana, a alguien que les ayudará ha entender la naturaleza de sus nuevos enemigos, ya que Tigre no está solo.

Luffy se quedó un poco atónito (¡Que estoy diciendo, yo tampoco no entendió nada de lo que dijo el anciano!)

-Mejor explíquemelo a mí-dijo Nami corriendo a Luffy que aún seguía atontado

-Bien, Tigre no esta solo, cuenta con aliados muy poderosos, no solo con la _**New Wave Baroque**_. Cuenta con muchos seres sacados de la misma oscuridad. Están los **Black Soldiers, los Oni-trasgos, Xanathos, Morgana la bruja y sus demonios, los Hermanos** **666 **y una extraña bestia de aspecto desconocido.

-¿Cómo sabremos quien es ese aliado?-pregunto la navegante.

-Lo encontrarán en una taberna, llamada **La Posada de Rudi's**…

Luego comenzó un viento fuerte a soplar un fuerte viento arrastrando consigo arena, todos los Mugiwaras se cubrieron para no y no pudieron ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es está pasando?-se quejó Sanji.

-Es una especie de de tormenta muy fuerte no la vi venir… -explicó Nami a gritos.

-Todos manténganse juntos la tormenta va terminar dentro de muy poco-dijo Pell.

Todos trataron como pudieron de encontrarse unos con otros. Brook y Chopper estuvieron a punto de salir volando con la tormenta debido a lo livianos que son, por suerte Luffy pudo atraparles a tiempo.

Cuando terminó la tormenta, todos pudieron ver que el misterioso anciano se había ido.

-¡Oi! ¡Anciano!-grito Luffy- ¿Ah donde se fue el anciano? ¿Se habrá volado con el viento?

Nami la dio un golpe en la cabeza a Luffy por decir tal estupidez.

-¡Como se te ocurre decir esa tontería!

-Bueno… pero no tenías que ser tan ruda.

- Bueno, sería aconsejable ha hacer caso al anciano con su consejo, buscar a ese aliado-dijo Sanji prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Bueno según mis cálculos Nanohana no debe de estar muy lejos-dijo Pell apuntando al este.

-Pues entonces ¡pongámonos en marcha!-dijo dijo Luffy muy emocionado.

-Bien-dijo Nami con tono de mando-entonces, recuerden, Alabasta se ha vuelto un reino hostil, de seguro hay muchos enemigos, eso quiere decir que puede que hayan espías entre los pueblerinos, así que nadie llame la atención.

Ussop levantó la mano.

-Si, Ussop…

-Creo necesitaremos disfraces.

Nami frunció el seño, y quedó con la gota gorda de sudor en la nuca, pues sabía que el narizón tenía razón en ese punto.

- Tienes razón ¿Alguien conserva sus vestimentas de la vez pasa?

No hubo respuesta sino una negación en conjunto.

-Bueno, tendremos que improvisar- dijo hiendo rápidamente al Thousand Sunny en busca de frazadas que con gran rapidez empezó a lanzárselas a cada uno de los miembros.

-Pónganse esto, con tal de pasar inadvertidos, ya que vamos a estar ante las narices de otro de Los Caballero de Venganza.

-_¡Hay Nami-swan! Tu siempre tienes ideas tan originales_-dijo Sanji saliendo de la riña con Zoro.

"_Para varia, no puede evitar adulara a una chica ese Ero-cook"_. Pensó Zoro.

Nami repartió a todos una frazada para cubrirse.

Todos se pusieron en camino a Nanohana.

(Diez minutos de viaje)

-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?-pregunto Ussop casi a medio desmayarse.

-¡No te quejes Ussop! Caminar es un buen ejercicio, en espacial para alguien en mala condición como tú-dijo Nami

-Mira quien lo dice, siendo que yo soy el que te estoy cargando-argumentó Zoro, que en efecto, estaba cargando a la pelirroja.- Además, ¿¡Por que tengo que cargarte!?

- Porque 1) Me debes dinero y 2) Debo encontrar una forma para que me lo pagues.

"_Odio cuando encuentra un modo de salirse con la suya"_ pensó lanzando un bufido de enojo.

Cuando llegaron a Nanohana, el grupo se detuvo algunos metros del pueblo para evitar atraer los problemas y porque Nami pidió una pequeña junta mientras se bajaba de Zoro

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Nami?- preguntó Chopper, que aún estaba en su forma de reno original.

-Solo quiero recordarle que ya no estamos en la Alabasta que nosotros recordamos-dijo la navegante apuntando al pueblo que tenía un aspecto tenebroso- recuerden que no debemos llamar la atención de las personas, puede que esté ese tal Mr.6 o quizás hayan espías, y eso va para ustedes dos.

Apuntando a Zoro y a Luffy.

-Nami, no te preocupes prometo no pelear con nadie- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-¿Y tu Zoro?- se dirigió al espadachín

-… Si, como digas…

-Va a ser algo muy difícil que pasemos inadvertidos- dijo Brook quien su manto solo le cubría hasta la cintura.

- Y por que Brook.

-¡Porque soy tan hermoso, que mi belleza no podrá evitar causar escándalo Yohohoho…

Todos lo Mugiwaras se quedaron mirándole con la gota gorda en la nuca mientras el esqueleto bailaba lleno de júbilo.

-De que belleza estás hablando - dijeron en coro todos los Mugiwaras menos Robin que estaba al lado de Pell.

-Este personaje es bastante extraño- comento a Robin.

-Bueno, uno con el tiempo llega quererlos- respondió con una sonrisa.

Y así finalmente, luego del acuerdo que impuso Nami a sus nakamas y el mal chiste Brook, llegaron a Nanohana.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, habían mucho mendigos reunidos en una fogata, uno de ellos se acercó a lo Mugiwaras.

-Por favor caballeros, ¿podrían darme unas monedas a un hombre que ha caído en desgracia?-pregunto sacándose el sombreo y extendiéndolo a ellos.

Nami se acerco al mendigo, saco de entre sus manto unas monedas y se las dio al mendigo (eso si que fue raro ¿no?).

-Muchas gracias, jovencita.

-No hay de que.

Sanji se acercó al mendigo.

-Señor, no somos de aquí, ¿Podría decirnos que es lo que pasó en Alabasta en los último cinco meses?- pregunto mientras encendía un cigarrillo

El hombre se encogió de hombros, luego, les miró con tristeza.

-Han sido los mismos Caballeros de la Venganza, ellos han creado esta oscuridad en todo el reino, nuestros hogares y dinero han sido saqueados por ellos y en especial, por su recaudador de impuesto… **¡Tabaqui, "El Lame Platos"!**

Robin se paralizo al oír ese nombre haciéndole que le corriera una helada sensación de miedo y suspenso.

-Robin, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Nami.

-Si, estoy bien.

-¿Quién es Tabaqui "El Lame Platos"?-pregunto Ussop.

-Es un monstruo, es el nuevo líder de los Barrocos bajo un nuevo nombre, tiene el poder de una fruta del diablo que lo transforma en una horrible bestia sedienta de sangre… recuerdo cuando fue la última vez en que se trasformo en esa bestia, ¡fue horrible!

-¿Qué f-f-f-fue lo que hizo?- pregunto Ussop que junto con Chopper empezaron abrazarse del miedo.

-Muchacho-dirigiéndose al narigón- hay cosas que solo los dioses saben, y que nunca un ser humano debe saber ni ver.

Ussop, Chopper y Brook (que se sumó al abrazo de grupo) ahogaron un grito de miedo por saber algo de uno de los nuevos enemigos que se están enfrentando.

-Bueno, jejeje-interrumpió Nami la conversa- señor, ¿no podría decir donde está **La Posada de Rubi's**?

El mendigo miró a la Navegante un rato, con cara de preocupación por la pregunta, tomó aire y cerro los ojos.

- Sigan la calle principal, doblen en unas cuadras mas adelante, no es difícil encontrar el lugar, el ruido del lugar les dirá que han llegado pe…

Pero antes de terminar la frase se percató de la presencia de Pell y de su identidad, la expresión del mendigo cambió de tristeza a odio.

-¡Tienes muchas agallas para aparecerte aquí, después de lo que hiciste, Halcón Pell!

Pell se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba el anciano, se acerco a él con serenidad.

-Señor, por favor cálmese, no se de lo que está hablando.

-¡No finjas cobarde!-grito con enojo el mendigo- Toda Alabasta sabe lo que hiciste, escapaste cuando el rey más te necesitaba!

-¡Explíqueme quien fue el lo dijo!

El mendigo no respondió, sino que llamó a sus compañeros que estaban reunidos el la fogata.

-¡Miren quien volvió! ¡Es **Pell, el cobarde**!

Todos los demás mendigos se levantaron de sus lugares de alrededor de la fogata y corrieron al encuentro de su supuesto traidor

-¡Tienes valor para asomarte aquí!/ ¡No tienes honor!/ ¡Como te atreves a asomarte cara aquí! / ¡Eres un miserable! / ¿¡Por que nos abandonaste cuando más te necesitábamos!?

Los insultos seguían y seguían, acto seguido, varios de los mendigos cogieron piedras y empezaron a lanzárselas al guerrero halcón mostrando su odio y su desprecio.

-¡Oi! ¡Mendigos dejen a nuestro amigo en paz!- grito Luffy muy enojado, iba ha hacer un ataque Gomu-Gomu, pero Nami lo detuvo.

-¡Tonto, si usas tus poderes aquí de seguro te delataras!-dijo tristemente la navegante.

Pero Pell no tuvo más remedio que convertirse en su forma de halcón y escapar, hacia donde estaba el Thousand Sunny. La pequeña turba de mendigos lo siguió en un breve momento y se quedaron un rato mientras mirando como Pell se perdía en oscuro cielo del reino.

Luffy logró zafarse de Nami y corrió hacia donde estaban los mendigos.

-¡Como se atreven a hacerle eso!-gritó lleno de furia.

Los mendigos se quedaron mirándole con cara de indiferencia.

-Muchacho-dijo el primer mendigo- ese es un traidor a su reino, cuando más lo necesitaban escapo, dejando a la dinastía Nefertari a la merced de Nerón Tigre.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Fue a buscar ayuda para…!-pero antes de terminar la frase Zoro, Nami, Sanji y Ussop, se tiraron encima de él para callarlo.

-No se preocupen por nuestro amigo-se excusó Nami- Ignórenlo, bebió agua de cactus jajaja.

Rápidamente, se alejaron del tumulto de mendigos que se quedaron mirándoles con sospecha y desagrado y se internaron el Nanohana.

-Luffy, ¡Casi nos delataste!-regaño la navegante a su capitán.

Todos soltaron a Luffy que ya se había calmado un poco de su enojo.

-¿¡No se dieron cuenta acaso!? ¡Tildaron al Pell de un cobarde y un mentiroso!

-¡Si, pero no es para casi delatarnos! ¿¡Que hubiera pasado si uno de esos mendigos trabajaba en secreto con Tigre!?

Luffy se detuvo un momento a pensar lo que dijo Nami.

-¡Ups! No lo había pensado… Shishishi-comenzó reírse de su casi costos error.

Nami le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se detuviera

-Ni modo-dijo Zoro-sigamos camino.

-Bueno, se fue en dirección hacia donde está Sunny, estar bien.

Siguieron camino por Nanohana, mientras más se internaban por los callejones del caído reino se demarcaba mucho la miseria, había mucho mendigo pidiendo monedas a los que pasaban cerca. Un o de ellos tenía un letrero que decía _"Por no pagar mis impuestos a Tigre, Tabaqui me cortó personalmente la lengua". _También, había otro pero su letrero decía _"Me negué a prestar ayuda a los Caballeros, y a consecuencia de eso Los Hermanos 666 me sacaron lo ojos"_

-Esto es horrible-dijo Ussop en voz baja Franky- ¿Cómo un rey puede hacer eso a sus propios súbditos?

-Esto no es SUPER, y eso que nunca he estado aquí en mi vida-comentó el carpintero.

Finalmente llegaron a **La Posada de Rubi's**. Frente a la posada había muchas motocicletas, entre una de ellas se veía una muy amenazadora (la describiré).

Era mucho más grande que las otras (se parecía mucho a la de Chaser), los mangos de eran muy prolongados y terminaban con tiras de cuero, la rueda delantera, llevaba un armazón (como se le llame a esa protección de la rueda delantera) tenía un mascaron en forma de cráneo de una especie de lobo u otro animal canino muy feroz, el color de la motocicleta era negro con llamas rojas que formaban un nombre _"Rocinante"._

En la entrada, habían tres hombres, un tocaba un violín, el otro tocaba un flautín y el tercero que era el más bajo de los tres bailaba. En pocas palabras, están ebrios. (nota: solo los menciono como ornato, no ejercen ninguna importancia el la historia)

-Bueno, esta debe de ser la posada que nos indico el anciano-dijo Nami pero el ruido de la posada era muy fuerte, se podían sentirse las peleas, la música y las carcajadas de los clientes en el bar.

-Parece ser una fiesta muy emocionante, ¡Y no me invitaron!-protesto Brook

-Fiesta o no, creo que me está dando_ si-entro-a ese-bar-me-muero-itis._

-¡Eso no importa Brook! – Exclamo muy molesta Nami-bien recuerden lo que dije, y lo que el anciano dijo, _es territorio enemigo. ¡_Y tú Ussop vas a entrar te guste o no!.

-Aguafiesta-dijieron el esqueleto y el tirador en un coro.

Y así se finalmente se dispusieron a entrar en la taberna.

-Esperen yo…- interrumpió Robin.

Todos su nakamas se quedaron mirándola.

-¿Pasa algo Robin?-pregunto Nami

La arqueóloga se quedó mirándoles con una mirada de duda, miró a la motocicleta monstruosa, luego a loa ebrios bailando como idiotas y finalmente a sus nakamas.

-_Robin-chwan, yo te protegeré-_dijo Sanji casi apunto de tirarse sobre ella.

-Vamos Robin, no te preocupes, todos estaremos vigilando si pasa algo-dijo Luffy con alegría.

El chico del sombrero de paja empujó la puerta revelando el ambiente del lugar, no era nada agradable sobre los clientes, había una nube muy espesa de humo sobre ellos, el lugar olía fuertemente a licor. Los clientes eran muy eran mucho pero, en algunas mesas jugaban cartas y no faltó el tramposo que se delatar, haciendo que los demás comenzaran a pelear entre si, en otra mesa se estaba jugando vencidas y alrededor haciendo apuestas de quien ganaba, entre las pocas mujeres que habían tenían un cierto aire de _"unas cualquieras", _en una mesa un grupo de personas estaba brindando, mientras que un hombre se acercaba a uno de ellos con una botella en la mano y de una parpadeo _¡CRASH!_, le dio un golpe quebrando la botella en la cabeza al hombre que se fue despalda con el jarro casi tocando los labios, y los demás de la mesa se echaron a reír junto con el agresor.

Pero todos tenían algo en común, todos llevaban un parche o una insignia que decía _**NWB, **_lo cual parecía que pertenecían a una banda muy salvaje.

Cuando los Mugiwaras estaban a punto de entrar, dos hombre, un o enorme y muy robusto vestido como roquero y el otro pequeño y delgado vestido de la misma forma.

-¿Son de la banda?-pregunto el hombre delgado.

-Eeh… no-dijo Luffy.

-Bueno, entonces deben dejar sus armas aquí, no queremos accidente.

-¡No se atreverán a quitarme mi espada!- protestó Zoro.

-Bueno, si su amigo no entrega sus espadas, entonces no entran.

-Zoro, mejor entrégalas-dijo Nami un tanto asustado por los guardias- no queremos problemas, hazlo por Vivi.

El espadachín no dijo nada, sacó sus tres espadas espadas y las dejó en el mostrador a regañadientes.

Ussop dejó su bolso, al igual Chopper, Franky y Brook que dejó su bastón.

-Buen disfraz, amigo-dijo el grandulón al esqueleto.

-Estaría muy elogiado, pero ¡Ja! Yo no tengo disfraz Yohohoho.

Cuando estaban a punto de pasar el hombre delgado detuvo a Nami.

-¿Crees que por ser mujer te íbamos a dejar pasar así?

Nami, lo miró con desagrado, dejó su _**Cliamatac **_en el mostrador y siguió camino.

-Espera tenemos que registrarte-dijo el hombre flaco con una cara de pervertido y moviendo los dedos.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerle un dedo la pelirroja le dio una buena bofetada al pervertido dejándole inconsciente.

-¿Y tú, también quieres una?-preguntó con una sonrisa de desafío el grandulón que se corrió de inmediato-Una mesa para nueve

-P-p-por allí s-s-s-señorita-indicó a una mesa en un rincón donde había una mesa que era adecuada para ellos.

-¡Arigato!-dijo Nami al reducido grandulón mientras iban a la mesa.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa (que no era ningún lujo), un camarero se les apareció frente a ellos.

-Muy buenas noches, mi nombre es Cassim. ¿Qué es lo que van apedir?

-Disculpe Cassim-interrumpió Nami-pero no tenemos dinero para pagar.

-¡Oh! No se preocupe-dijo- esta noche, las bebidas corren por cuenta de Tabaqui-sama, o mejor dicho, _Sir. Slayer _(caprichos de él),como le gusta que le llamen ahora.

Y apuntó a una mesa que no estaba muy lejos de los Mugiwaras, en la mesa se encontraban Mr.12 fumando un cigarrillo, Miss. Saint Patrick Day, con su estilo de hippie, Mr.14 con su uniforme de Basquetbolista y su peinado en metálico en forma de martillo, Miss. Independence que esta vez vestía de un modo más gótico y tenía el cabello morado oscuro y finalmente estaba _Sir. Slayer_ (Tabaqui mejor dicho) y a su lado un pequeño lemur que vestía como motociclista (damas y caballero les presento a **Mini. Mr. Halloween**) que tenía en sus pequeñas manitos una tacita de té.

Tabaqui estaba entretenido lanzando cuchillos a un maniquí que se les hacía muy familiar, esta maniquí vestía harapos que algunas vez fueron ropas muy elegante y de buena calidad, un sucio abrigo verde a rayas de dos tonalidades, en la cara tenía una cicatriz, muy mal dibuja con marcador de pizarra, la cabeza era una balde dado vuelta, pero lo que lo hacía familiar era un garfio hecho con una lata y un gancho para ropa. En pocas palabras era un maniquí de **Mr.0 Cocodrilo.**

Tabaqui de atinó justo entre medio de los ojos, y todos lo de la mesa lo vitorearon.

-¡Si! Gujujujuajua… le di justo entre los ojos-dijo el metalero alzando los brazos de victoria.

-¡Usted es el mejor _Sir Slayer_!-dijo Mr.14 con jubilo

-Como siempre, gracias a usted podemos empezar una nueva vida llena con un buen karma-dijo Miss Saint Patrick Day.

-Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor-dijo la gótica malabarista con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-Y tú Mr.12 ¿No tienes algo que decir?-preguntó Tabaqui al pistolero.

Solo se limitó a gruñir y mostrar sus dientes.

-Bien hecho…-dijo y lanzó una bocanada de humo.

-Anota otro tiro Mini. Mr. Halloween- dijo Tabaqui al pequeño lemur.

-Bien, déjeme revisar señor… umm… con esto complementa un record de cincuenta puntos estado con cierta ebriedad.

-¡Yaaaahoooo! ¡Toma eso Croqui y púdrete en la cárcel!- gritó el eufórico Tabaqui y le escupió al maniquí.-más licor de cactus Cassim.

Tabaqui Cantando:

"_Estamos locos de atar_

_Somos trovadores que_

_En tu ciudad _

_Dejamos todo en las llamas_

_Del a__verno y a tu alma_

_Llorar__…_

_Somos mitad caballeros,_

_Mitad bohemios y_

_Embusteros…_

_No somos lo que un reino quiere _

_Como __su ejercito guardián"_

_-_Yyyeaaahh!-gritó Tabaqui sacando su larga lengua (como Gene Simons de KISS)

**-¡New Wave****!**-gritaron casi todos los del bar.

Mientras, en la mesa de los Mugiwaras, después de haber ordenado sus bebidas de cortesía Nami miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza.

-Alguien no esta vigilando- dijo la navegante a sus nakamas.

-D-d-de que hablas Nami-preguntó Ussop.

Nami apuntó con la mirada a una esquina muy oscura de la posada, ahí había un hombre encapuchado con aspecto tétrico y siniestro, fumaba una pipa muy alargada, de su capucha se asomaban su mentón con escasa barba y su nariz medianamente puntiaguda,

La sombra que hacía el gorro no permitía que se le vieran los ojos.

Cassim llegó con las bebidas y la repartió a todos en la mesa, Franky observo la bebida, la olfateo como un sabueso y le hizo cara de asco.

-¡Puaj! ¿Qué clase de bebida es esta? Esto no es refresco de cola- protestó el carpintero.

-¡Si!-se sumó-sumó Brook-¡Exijo saber que es! ¡Porque esto no es leche!

-Es un invento de _Sir Slayer_, lo llama **Licor de Cactus.**

Luffy ya empezado beber la repugnante bebida, y Cassim ya estaba apunto de retirarse cuando Nami lo detuvo.

-Disculpe Cassim, pero ¿Quién es el hombre que está en ese rincón?-dijo mirando al donde estaba el encapuchado en la sombras.

El mozo se dio cuenta de quien hablaba y le explico en voz baja.

-No se claramente, pero viene todas las noches y se sienta ahí, nadie sabe quien es nosotros le llamamos _Cuervo, _al parecer es inofensivo.- después decir esas palabras se retiró de la mesa

Cuervo parecía una tétrica estatua, hacía honor a su apodo y parecía emanar un aura de misterio, las brasas de su pipa se prendieron más fuerte aún, revelando los ojos del misterioso encapuchado, y en efecto, los estaba viendo, dándole a la navegante un escalofrío.

En la mesa del líder de los NWB, Tabaqui se paró de la mesa alzando su jarra con Licor de Cactus.

-Muy bien cabrones, este es el quinto mes de gobierno del _Emperador Tigre_ y de la nueva vida de nosotros en Alabasta, dentro de un mes más se realizara la boda y también será… la ejecución… del rey ¡Cobraaaaa!... efectuada por mí… Gujujujuajua

Todos los **NWB** empezaron a reírse muy bajo o a comentar el teme entre ellos.

-_Kempai _(nota: es un brindis en japonés), mis queridos **NWB**.

-¡Kempai!-repitieron y todos comenzaron a beber sus jarras al igual que su líder.

Mientras que Tabaqui bebía su Licor de Cactus, el metalero sintió un olor que se le hacía familiar, un olor que no sentía de hace cuatro años, un olor… a _**flores.**_

Tabaqui miro de donde provenía ese olor que le causaba tanto placer, y no muy lejos de ahí estaba la persona que olía así, Nico Robin, ex _Miss All Sunday_.

Tabaqui estaba paralizado viendo que la persona que una vez quiso tener como compañera en los Barrocos estaba ahí frente a él aunque ya la había visto en un cartel que le mostró Belial.

-Mini Mr. Halloween, ¿estás viendo lo que estoy viendo?-preguntó al pequeño Lemur.

Mini Mr. Halloween miró al lugar donde miraba su jefe y se sorprendió al igual que el.

-Creo que el Licor de Cactus también me esta afectando- dijo el lemur frotándose los ojos.

-Bueno, le preguntare a alguien más-dijo Tabaqui molesto- Oye Al, ¿Ves lo mismo que yo estoy viendo, o estoy muy ebrio?

Le preguntó a un asiento vacio que estaba a su lado izquierdo, en el cual veía una especie de Dragón verde con una chaqueta morada sin mangas, sombrero de hongo del mismo color que la chaqueta con una cinta negra, en las garras llevaba guante blancos (como los dibujos animados de Disney), polainas en las patas de la criatura imaginaria y un monóculo en su ojo derecho.

-No, en realidad no estas aluciando-dijo el dragón acomodándose el monóculo- es tan real como tu o yo (¿real?), no es efecto del Licor de Cactus, pero si bebes dos jarras más la podrás ver totalmente desnuda.

-Bueno gracias Al, me alegra siempre contar contigo.

-No hay de que-dijo el caricaturesco dragón mientras se esfumaba.

-¿A quien le está hablando Mini Mr Halloween?- preguntó Miss Saint Patrick Day al pequeño lemur.

-A su amigo imaginario que ve cuando esta ebrio- respondió el pequeño lemur tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

Tabaqui estaba paralizado con esa aparición que quedó en un profundo trance…

/Sueño de Tabaqui/

_Era una hermosa playa, con un hermoso sol encima, Tabaqui contemplaba profundamente el mar que rugía con fuerza._

_-¡Tabaqui-sama!-grito una voz a lo lejos._

_Tabaqui se volteo para ver quien era, era Nico Robin, que corría a lo lejos llevando un pequeño y ajustado bikini (APNA absténgase) que recordaba a su antigua forma de vestir cunado trabajaba para los Barrocos, también debo decir que llevaba su sombrero del mismo color que la provocativa forma de vestir._

_-¡Nico Robin, mi hermosa Dulcinea! (nota: es el nombre de la amada de Don Quijote)_

_El metalero corrió a su encuentro._

_-¡Tabaqui-sama!-gritó Robin de nuevo._

_-¡Nico Robin! ¡Mi Dulcinea!_

_-¡Tabaqui-sama!_

_-¡Nico Robin!_

_-¡Tabaqui-sama!_

_-¡Nico Robin!_

_Finalmente se encontraron y se tomaron de las manos, cada uno se miro a los ojos, Robin sonrió graciosamente a Tabaqui con el encanto de una niña, para luego fruncir los labios._

_Tabaqui se emocionó haciendo gesto raro y sacando vapor de su orejas y los ojos se volvieron en un breve momento corazones, se percató de lo que iba pasar, __**lo iba a besar**__, así que el metalero también frunció los labios._

_Ambos empezaron a acercarse lentamente para darse el apasionado beso, estaban más ceca, más cerca…_

-¡Señor espere por favor!-_dijo Robin con otra voz haciendo que Tabaqui frenara el beso._

/Fin del sueño de Tabaqui/

Tabaqui despertó del sueño, todos su compañeros lo miraban con preocupación.

-Jefe, ¿sería tan amble de bajarme y evitar esta acción tan embarazosa?

Luego miró lo que tenía en sus mano, era Mini Mr. Halloween, lo tenía justo en sus brazos y era a él a quien estaba apunto de besar.

-¡Ah!-exclamó mientras soltaba bruscamente al lemur- Eso no fue gracioso Dixdy (nombre original de Mini Mr. Halloween)

-Pero si usted fue el que me tomó y quiso besar, creo que su licor de cactus ya le está afectando de tanto consumirlo.

No prestó atención a lo que dijo el lemur, se comenzó a arreglarse, se lamió la palma de su mano para echarse para atrás el pelo (aunque tenía el pañuelo en la cabeza), se entrelazó los índices en los bigotes para rizarlos mientras sonreía picaronamente viendo a su _"presa"._

-¿Cómo está mi aliento?-preguntó a Dixdy mientras le lanzaba el tufo.

Mini Mr. Halloween se tambaleo de mareo por el repulsivo aliento a trago que tenía su jefe.

-¡Puaj!... ¡cof, cof! … Mejor que en otras ocasiones –dijo mientras le salían lágrimas de los ojos por el aliento.

-Bien, entonces que comience el espectáculo-dijo mientras se lamía un índice y luego se tocaba el hombro haciendo un sonido _/TSSSS/ _como si estuviera ardiendo y partió a la mesa de los Mugiwaras junto con su inseparable compañerito.

En la mesa de nuestros héroes, Robin se percató de que Tabaqui se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban, la arqueóloga se cubrió el rostro con el libro que ha estado leyendo.

Luffy, ya se había bebido cinco jarras de licor de cactus (casi todos le cedieron sus jarras)

-Robin, ¿Por qué te cubres la cara con tu libro?- preguntó Nami a la arqueóloga.

-_Robin-chwan, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?-_preguntó Sanji.

-Actúas así desde que hablamos con ese anciano misterioso-comentó Chopper

-No es eso es que…-pero antes de terminar la frase, Tabaqui ya estaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa radiante y de satisfacción, todos los mugiwaras se quedaron mirándole con cara de incertidumbre con respecto al personaje recién llegado. Extendiendo su mano como si fuera un poeta se preparó para decir algunas palabras.

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos dinero aquí señor-dijo Nami considerando a Tabaqui un mendigo, eso causó que Tabaqui se quedara en un _Shock_, para después desplomarse como un árbol.

-Creo que eso no le causó gracias-dijo el lemur apreciendose detrás del desplomado Tabaqui.

-¡Ooooii! ¡Es un gato parlante! ¿Puedo tocarte?-dijo Luffy parándose de la mesa muy alegre en dirección a Mini Mr. Halloween.

-¡Yo también quiero tocar al neko (gato) parlante Yohohoho!- dijo también Brook haciendo lo mismo que su capitán.

Ambos se pusieron un al lado del lemur y empezaron a mirarlo para luego poner un dedo en la cabecita del lemur que los miraba con sus enormes ojos llenos de susto.

-Una pregunta -dijo a los de la mesa- ¿Son siempre así sus amigos?

-Sí-respondieron todos los de la mesa.

-Bueno, gracias por quitarme la duda, pero pueden decirles a sus amigos que dejen de hacer eso, me siento un poco invadido en mi espacio personal, y no soy un gato.

-No te preocupes-dijo Chopper acercándose a lemur- a mi me confunden con un _Tanuki_. Por cierto mi nombre es Chopper

-Yo Mini Mr. Halloween o Dixdy, y me alegra saber que no soy el único al que confunden con otro animal.

-Hay, no es necesario halagarme-dijo rascándose al cabeza y a la vez contento.

-Buen, ¿quieres ir a jugar a las maquinitas?-dijo apuntando a unos _Pinballs_ que estaban desocupados.

-¡SOUGOI! ¡Me encantan las maquinitas!-dijo Chopper lleno de jubilo-¿Cómo se juega a las maquinitas?

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñare-dijo animándolo-por cierto. ¿Como ha estado _Miss All Sunday?_

-B-bien, ¿y usted Mini Mr. Halloween?-respondió la arqueóloga

En ese instante, Tabaqui se incorporó del shock que le dio y miró a su compañerito.

-Bien, mejor tu y ese "niño-mapache" se vayan a jugar a otro lado, los adultos tenemos que hablar temas importantes.

-¿No estaba tirado en el suelo?-se pregunto Zoro

-¡Eso no importa cabeza de lechuga!-dijo muy molesto el metalero y luego se volteo hacia Robin con un cambio de aspecto- Bien, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a sentar a otro lado?

Mientras extendía un brazo para a Robin con gesto de caballerosidad, lo cual molestó a Sanji haciéndolo reaccionar muy enojado.

Tabaqui al tener en su mano, la mano de Robin, en vez de besarla, le lamió la mano con delicadeza, haciendo que Sanji se molestar más.

-¡Eres un maldito Tabaqui! -dijo ya fuera de sus casillas.

-Tranquilízate Sanji-dijo Franky sujetándole.

-¡N-no se te ocurra hacer una estupidez _"Ero-cook"!_-dijo Zoro también agarrándole.

-¡Escúdame tú, si le haces algo a Robin-chwan, te juro que te lo aré pagar!

Tabaqui no le dio mucha importancia a la amenaza de Sanji.

-Tranquilo niño…-luego chasqueó lo dedos y los dos portero de hace un rato aparecieron.

-¿Hay alguna mesa vacía par mí y Miss All Sunday?-preguntó a los portero.

-No no hay ninguna mesa desocupada señor-dijo el más delgado de los dos que tenía una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla.

Tabaqui observó por todo el establecimiento, y se fijo en una mesa de dos que estaba ocupada por un tipo con una armadura oxidada, una lanza rota y un tazón de afeitar antiguo, no es más ni menos que Kingth Jackal (¿¡Que hago yo ahí!?) que conversaba con Panadaman y se reían de chiste malos.

-¿Esos dos son de nuestra banda?-preguntó Tabaqui a los porteros.

-Pues… no.

-Bueno, entonces muéstrenles la salida-dijo con ironía el metalero.

-¡Si señor!-dijo el más delgado mientras iban en dirección a los inocentes clientes / _¡PUM, CRAHS, POW, CAPUF, BOING! Entre otras onomatopeyas/_

Ya después de haber sacado a esos personajes del bar, Tabaqui invito a la arqueóloga a sentarse.

-¡Cassim!-llamó al joven mesero del establecimiento.

-Diga señor.

-Tráenos un poco del mejor Licor de Cactus que tienes y una orden para dos de mi plato favorito.

-A la orden señor-dijo mientras se retiraba, pero Tabaqui le detuvo.

-Asegúrate de traerme mi _copa especial_-dijo con severidad y mientras soltaba al muchacho.

Ya solos, Robin se mantuvo con una actitud fría y silenciosa

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no, Nico Robin?-pregunto Tabaqui bajándose los lentes a media nariz, mostrando sus oscuros ojo excesivamente maquillados.

-Me sorprende que después de tres años de desaparecido haya reaparecido en otro bando Mr.6-dijo arqueóloga disimulando un interés hacia el metalero.

-Si, fue una de las mejores cosas que nos pasaron a mí y Dixdy después de que los Barrocos, no intentaron de matarnos por décimo tercera vez debo decir.

-¿Y que pasó después de esa vez que intentamos matarlos?

-Es algo muy interesante. Esa noche en que nos encomendaron esa misión falsa, Dixdy y yo, nos infiltramos en la base de los marines para robar esos planos, cuando llegamos al lugar donde estarían esos famosos planos, no los encontramos, en lugar de eso encontramos un caja que contenía un objeto que no nos tomamos las molestias de abrirlo para verificar que eran. Al tomar la caja, activamos una alarma que al parecer provocó que todos los marines se volvieran locos como si fueran abejas, salimos corriendo de la escena del crimen y para remate de eso, nos topamos con un escuadrón que nos persiguió por toda la base hasta acorralarnos en una acantilado, nos iban a rellenar con plomo, estábamos entre la espada y la pared, no tuvimos otra opción que saltar al mar, los marines empezaron a dispararnos para ver si nos lograban matar, por suerte era una gran nadado, y pude sujetar a Dixdy y la caja , ya que mi compañero tiene poder de una Akuma no mi bastante inútil, llegamos a la orilla de una playa bastante alejada de la base de los marines, y me decidía a ver que era el contenido de la caja, y al verlo me di cuenta de que no eran planos los que robé sino que era una Akuma no mi, me percaté del engaño, ambos llenos de rabia, decidimos renunciar a los Barrocos sabiendo que no nos querían, hasta que conocimos a Tigre y a los caballeros que nos unimos a ellos con el fin de vengarme de aquellas personas a las que llamé camaradas una vez…

-No pude creer que ustedes dos pudieran sobrevivir a esa caída y además ¿Cómo es que se dieron cuenta de que era una trampa?

-Conociendo a Cocodrilo, era algo ya predecible, lástima que nos dimos cuenta muy tarde. Pero a eso le sacamos buen partido para vengarnos, cuando me entré, que los Barroco iban en busca de un arma muy poderosa al parecer, pero a mi no me importa, a si que decidí esos tres años en vengarme de ellos aprovechado el saber que tenían infiltrados.

-Osea, ¿ayudó a la princesa a…?

Tabaqui asintió con malicia mientras que un relampagueo pasó por sus lentes de sol, y se rió con suavidad.

-Si, así es, ayudé a la princesita a descubrir quien era Cocodrilo y los Barrocos, si no fuera por mí, este reino estaría en las manos de Cocodrilo ahora. Y por ende, eso nos ayudó a mí a y los caballeros a entrar en el reino y eliminar a la competencia, incluso, ayudé a tus nuevos cabrones a llegar al reino sanos y salvos.

-Interesante-dijo Robin sorprendida por las habilidades de Tabaqui, nunca había pensado que alguien que una vez fuera considerado como un pobre diablo por todos en los Barrocos fuera capaz de efectuar tal venganza.

-Te sorprende. ¿Eh? ¿No está nada mal para alguien que está muerto no? Gujujujuajuajua…

Robin se quedó estupefacta ante las capacidades de Tabaqui, por su habilidad de tramar las cosas, eso no era del Mr.6 que ella conocía, era otro… y uno peor.

-Pero debo decirte que eso no es todo lo que hice, tomé mi lugar en algo grande, tomé lo que a mí me pertenecía, el gobierno y la dirección de la banda.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?-dijo un tanto asustada

-¿No es lógico?-dijo Tabaqui con malicia- los _Barrocos_ murieron, y el cadáver de su espíritu quedó tirado en el desierto pudriéndose. Lo cual hizo atraer a… _Las Hienas_ para deleitarse con su cadáver.

-¿¡Que insinúa!?-dijo más asustada por los comentarios del metalero.

-Los _Barrocos_ han renacido de sus cenizas han resurgido del mausoleo del olvido, removieron la fría piedra que les tapada ha sido removida por mí y ahora se levantan bajo un nuevo nombre, un nombre que se hará temer por todos los que se les opongan ¡Ahora somos los _New Wave Baroques_! ¡Gujujujuajuajuajua!

Tabaqui mientras reía aplaudió con el fin de llamar la atención de los hombres de la _NWB_, que rápidamente se voltearon para acudir a la llamada de su líder.

-¡Muchachos, muestren la nueva bandera!

Un grupo de los _NWB_ sacó un lienzo negro, que con rapidez la desplegaron mostrando el emblema de ellos, era igual a la antigua bandera de los Barrocos, pero con algo distinto. La calavera tenía una pañoleta en la cabeza igual a la de Tabaqui (con pentagrama claro), las espadas cruzadas habían sido cambiadas por baquetas, el rostro de la calavera tenía un ceño fruncido, acompañado de una sonrisa retorcida burlona y las alas habían sido cambiada por alas de murciélago. Debajo de la _Jolly Roger_ decía _New Wave Baroque_, _la nueva onda._

-Esto mi querida Miss All Sunday, es la nueva onda, el renacimiento… la nueva ley de Alabasta, bajo las ordenes de Nerón Tigre… ¡Gujujujuajuajuajua!

Los demás Barrocos siguieron a su nuevo líder en la risotada, haciendo que los Mugiwaras se preocuparan, bueno, todos menos Luffy que ya se había tomado todas las jarras de licor.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa a esos tipos?-se preguntó Zoro.

-No se, paro esto es preocupante, y no me agrada esto-comentó Nami.

-Kisshisshisshis… ¡Hic!... eshta bebidi…ta… ¡hic!... riquíshima… hic –Luffy miro a como todos lo clientes del bar se reían- Kisshisshisshis… ¿De que she están riendo tooodosh! Sho también quiero reírme… ¡hic!

En eso, Nami le dio un golpe a su capitán.

-Hay no, aparte de estar rodeados por nuevos enemigos, ¡Luffy está ebrio!-dijo Nami con lagrimitas mientras sujetaba al capitán de la camisa.

Mientras que Chopper jugaba en las maquinitas con Mini Mr. Halloween.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa a los nakamas de tu amigo Dixdy?-pregunto el renito a su nuevo amigo.

-No se, debió contar un chiste muy gracioso- respondió el lemur encogiéndose de hombros.

Cassim trajo los pedidos de Tabaqui, lo primero era un plato de lo que parecía ser _"brochetas de murciélago" _(nota: Ozzy Osborne come murciélagos de plástico en sus conciertos), una jarra de licor de cactus para Robin, mientras que para Tabaqui le entregaron una copa que para ella era muy familiar. ¡Era el garfio de Cocodrilo!

Robin quedó impactada por lo que veía, algo que nunca quisiera volver a ver en su toda su vida.

-¿Te impresiona mi querida Nico Robin?-pregunto con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Robin se mantuvo callada, no tenía palabras para esto.

-Por eso tengo que ofrecerte esta oferta –continuo-como no tuve en los Barrocos una compañera mujer como se debió asignar, te ofrezco ser mi compañera, Tigre los quieres a ti y tus camaradas muertos y que no interfieran en su coronación. Pero yo puedo salvarte de ese destino fatal, únete a mi y juntos impondremos la ley en toda Alabasta, como lo quiso el tonto de Mr.0… ¡Gujujujuajuajua!

Robin se mantuvo en silencio, miró su copa, miró a sus nakamas, todos menos Luffy y Brook (que estaban bailando Cancán con Pandaman y Knigth Jackal) la miraban con preocupación y Sanji se mordía el labio inferior de preocupación, su decisión parecía estar _"Entre la espada y la pared"_. Cerró sus Puños con rabian, apretó los dientes y miró desafiantemente al metalero.

-La respuesta…-dijo Robin con cierta actitud altiva- es _**¡No!**_

Tabaqui se sorprendió por lo que dijo su amada Robin, se acomodó los lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Bueno-dijo con serenidad- pensé que diría eso, lamento que tenga que terminar esto así.

Chasqueó los dedos y todos los New Wave Baroque con gran rapidez sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a Robin, a Chopper quien jugaba inocentemente con su nuevo amigo Dixdy y a los Mugiwaras que estaban en su mesa.

-¡Ahh, sabía que entrar aquí era una mala idea!-gritó Ussop lleno de miedo.

-¡No me maten!, aunque en este caso si lo notan yo ya estoy muerto- dijo Brook.

_¡Idiotas! Ahora como vamos a salir de esta- _Pensó Nami viendo que no había salida, y que _Cuervo _en realidad no parecía ser de los _New Wave Baroque, _solo estaba bebiendo lo que parecía ser Té.

-Nico Robin, te dí la oportunidad de reincidirte en mi banda, pero la rechazaste, un fatal error- dijo Tabaqui mientras paraba, a continuación el metalero empezó a llenarse de pelos en la cara de color amarillo con manchas negras, su pelo castaño que era liso se empezó a volver una crin revuelta como la de un caballo, sus pies empezaron a asemejarse a los de un perro, dejando de lado sus botas de lado, su cara comenzó a estirar y a asomarse feroces colmillos, se le comenzó a desarrollar una joroba y a surgir de ese pelo amarillo con manchas y por último desarrollo una cola apenachada y corta.

Se había convertido en una _**Hiena**_.

-Esta fue la _**Fruta del Diablo**_ que robé de la base de los Marines, una _Inu-Inu no mi_, versión Hiena… ¡Gujujujuajuajuajuajuajua! (Nota: sino loa han notado, la forma en que se ríe Tabaqui es como la risa de la hiena, bueno el grito de esta animal se asemeja a la risa humana)

Todos los de la taberna se reían a carcajadas y seguían apuntando a los Mugiwaras con rifles, de esta no tenían salida.

-Eres tan despreciable como eras en los _Barrocos, _por algo Cocodrilo trato de hundirte en tu soberbia- le dijo Robin al metalero-hiena, luego entrecerró los ojos con un gesto desafiante- Y por eso te tratamos de matar en múltiples ocasiones… _Lame Platos_.

La gigantesca hiena miró con rabia a la arqueóloga, empezó a fruncir el hocico y salirle espuma por la boca y mostrar los dientes afilados de la hiena.

-¿Cómo… me… ¡LLAMASTEEEE!?-gritó enfurecidos Tabaqui al escuchar ese apodo de su pasado.

Cerca de las maquinitas, Chopper y Mini Mr. Halloween, miraban con susto a Tabaqui por su cambio de actitud.

-Dixdy, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Tabaqui?

-Lo-lo-lo acaban de llamar por su antiguo apodo que le puso Mr.0, nunca le gusto que lo llamaran así. ¡Gulp!

Unos hombres con guantes de metal salieron de la nada agarraron a Robin de los brazos inmovilizándola.

La hiena gigante se acerco a Robin, de su chaqueta sacó un cuchillo y acercó a la cara de la arqueóloga

-No te esfuerces por liberar te mi amor, esos guantes son de_ Kairoseki_, tus poderes no te servirán de nada de anda contra ellos. Gujujujuajuajua- dijo Tabaqui con una voz ronca.

-Y en cuanto a ustedes-dijo apuntando a los Mugiwaras con su cuchillo-no intenten hacer nada o verán como son rellenados de plomo, bueno, excepto el tipo del sombrero de paja ebrio (apuntando a Luffy que seguía ebrio) lo haremos bailar y luego buscaremos como matarlo ya que sé que esta hecho de goma. ¡Gujujujuajuajuajua!

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Robin-chwan!-gritó Sanji fuera de sus casi-¡Si le haces algo juro que haré contigo un plato de sobras de la semana pasada!

-¡Gujujujuajuajuajua! Que cosas dicen, este es su fin. Y partiré contigo, Nico Robin.

Con esas palabras Tabaqui en su forma de hiena se acercó más a Robin, alzó el cuchillo para dar el golpe final, mientras que ella cerró sus ojos viendo su destino fatal.

¡Ah! Pero antes-dijo bajando el cuchillo-siempre quise hacer esto.

Guardó el en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y acto seguido, toco uno de los pechos de Robin, eso dejó a todos los Mugiwaras con la boca abierta, inclusive a Chopper.

-¡Como te atreves a hacer eso a una dama, monstruo!-exploto Sanji.

-¡Es un pervertido, juro que lo mató!-le acompaño Nami por el espectáculo.

Tabaqui no le dio importancia a los comentarios de los Mugiwaras, siguió tocando mientras se le escurría baba de la boca.

-Suaaaves… -dijo la hiena- tal como los imagine, es una lastima que te pierdas Nico Robin… ¡Gujujujuajuajuajua!

-Lo que se va a perder es tu existencia Tabaqui!-dijo indignada Robin.

Gujujujuajuajuajua! Palabras dignas antes de morir-dijo Tabaqui sacando un cuchillo con gran agilidad, lo volvió a alzar, listo para dar el golpe mortal a la arqueóloga.

-¡Robin!-gritó Chopper.

-¡Nooo!-gritó Nami.

-¡Robin-chwan!-gritó Sanji.

-¡Rooobiiin!-gritó Ussop

-¡Ane-chan!-gritó Franky (Id. Jap: Ane significa hermana)

-¡Yooooo!-exclamó Brook

Zoro no gritó, solo se sorprendió.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué… ¡hic!... gritan tanto?... ¡hic!-pregunto el ebrio de Luffy.

-Esto muchacho-dijo Tabaqui con una sonrisa- es el fin de uno de tus nakamas.

Bajó rápidamente el cuchillo para darle el golpe mortal.

_¡BROOOM!_

Se oyeron grito afuera gritos alarmados de los habitantes de afuera. / ¡Un monstruo!/ ¡Es el fin!/ ¡Nos va a matar¡/

-¡ROOOAAAR!-se escucho un rugido de afuera.

Tabaqui detuvo su acto asesino, volteo su cabeza de hiena a la puerta del establecimiento.

Un fuerte estruendo, un golpazo en la puerta, causando que se hiciera añicos, las luces se apagaron y en la puerta había una criatura con cuerpo humano, pero su cabeza era semejante a la de un jabalí, tenía alas de murciélago y su cuerpo era negro entero como una sombra.

-¡MUGIWUARRAAAS!- gritó el monstruo.

-Es para ustedes… ¡Gujujujuajuajua!-dijo Tabaqui guardando su cuchillo.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hasta aquí llega este capitulo, aunque debo decir que las sorpresas y lleno de _"Cliffhangers"_… ¡Un minuto! ¿¡Que demonio es un _"Cliffhanger"_!?

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de este fic, donde conoceremos la identidad del misterioso _Cuervo _y como saldrán vivos de esta, y también Knight Jackal explicará que es un _"Cliffhanger"._

**Kingth Jackal:** Una pista, no es un **Autobot**… eh, bueno… creo que me parece se llamaba _Cliffjumper_ jejeje…, pero prometo explicarles en **"Mi nombres es Melkis, el atrapa sueños / La tragedia de los Kung Fu Dugongs".**

**Nota: **Dos cosa debo decir, si se creyeron lo de la advertencia era una broma, sus joyas familiares y son unas inocentes palomitas. La segunda es que **Inspiraciones de Knigth Jackal** se cambia de nombre a **Detrás de la Pluma y la Tinta,** solo véanlo de cómo un detrás de cámaras. Ahora deje de vacilar, porque esto va empezar.

**Detrás de Pluma y la Tinta:**

Bueno, he me aquí, ahora voy a explicar de donde me inspiré de donde se me ocurrió crear a Txus di Tabaqui, el cobrador de impuestos y verdugo de Alabasta.

Primero, voy a explicar el nombre. Su nombre proviene de _**"El Libro de Las Tierras Vírgenes" **_**o**_** "Libro de la selva"**__,_ el personaje es un chacal (Decidí que tuviera mejor la forma de una hiena, ya que el poder de transformase en chacal ya está ocupado), esbirro del famoso tigre Shere Khan, el tigre cojo, al igual que este es también conocido como "**El Lame Platos"**, a diferencia de que el mío odia que le llamen así, es a la vez tanto odiado como temido, ya que tiende a "volverse loco" y padece de una enfermedad que nosotros conocemos como _**Hidrofobia**_ lo que causa que él pierda su control y empiece a tacar o morder todo lo que se le interponga en su camino (algo que le sacaré provecho) en el futuro.

Su lado de roquero, se me ocurrió de uno de mis grupos favoritos, _**Mägo de Oz**_, bajo el nombre de Txus di Fellatio, baterista, corista y compositor de las canciones del grupo. Si ven en algunos video clips se le podría ver un cierto parecido con la excepción del largo bigote y los lentes de sol. Su diferencia es que Tabaqui toca guitarra-teclado.

Su actitud mental se la atribuí a el celebre villano de Batman, sin más ni menos que el celebre Guasón, el del estilo de Heath Ledger, que ya se ha vuelto una de las mejores interpretaciones del ya mencionado personage.

Eso es todo por ahora, no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos de esta zaga y se despide _**Knigth Jackal, el caballero de la loca cruzada.**_

**¡Nanu-Nanu!**

**Pronto... **En fanfictión.

Del creador de "Un Nuevo Mal azota Alabasta"... Viene "One Piece: La Zaga de lo Kaizoku Silver Gun"

Acompañen a Wolf D. Rolanda en una nueva aventura por llegar al One Piece junto Clift y Reika para llegar a ese lugar y cumplir su misión que le encomendaron.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un Nuevo Mal Azota Alabasta**

**Los Caballeros de L****a Venganza**

**En el capitulo Anterior de OP:**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existía en reino de Alabasta un rey tirano llamado Nerón Khan, que con avaricia y maldad gobernaba Alabasta con puño de hierro. Hasta que uno de sus más leales hombres lideró una rebelión contra el rey para derrocarlo la cual resulto triunfante. El rey malvado escapo, pero jurando que uno de sus descendientes se vengaría. Han pasado ya quinientos años. Un descendiente del exiliado gobernante regresó, trayendo consigo a un grupo de guerreros llamados **Los Caballeros de La Venganza **quienes han decidido en castigar al reino y proclamase gobernantes y señores de Alabasta…

En el capitulo anterior, la mención del misterioso anciano sobre el renacimiento de los Barroco bajo en nombre de _**New Wave Baroque**_ y el saber que eran liderados por un tal **Mr.6**, un miembro supuestamente muerto en una misión falsa de Cocodrilo con el fin de que muera. Pero al saber que estaba en un pueblo de parranda al cual tenían que ir en busca de un aliado, causó un gran estremecimiento a la arqueóloga y miedo a los fantasmas de su pasado al igual que el encuentro con ellos y un misterioso extraño en ese bar.

Pero para Pell, el guerrero halcón tuvo una racha muy mala al saber que fue tildado de cobarde por el reino debido a rumores que sen han esparcido por Alabasta.

Ya en las garras de Mr.6, Tabaqui, los Mugiwaras esperan un fatal final hasta que un demonio se apareció en el Bar, ahora los Mugiwaras están entre la espada y la pared, solo algo inesperado podrá salvarles de esto.

(**Nota:** Esto("") **.** Significa traducido de un idioma desconocido)

**Introducción:**

En un lugar desconocido de la Grand Line en una isla llamada _**Tir Na Og**_ en el antiguo templo de _**Asegard**_, de desarrolla una reunión en el Salón del Consejo de Ancianos una urgente reunión.

-"Por fin nos hemos enterado en donde se encuentra esa Bestia"-dijo un de los ubicados a la derecha.

-"Pero debemos recordar que ahora esta una cofradía muy peligrosa"- dijo otro ubicado a la derecha.

-"Sería mejor utilizar los conjuros prohibidos para eliminarles"-dijo otro en la misma fila que el primer anciano.

En líder de los ancianos solo se limitaba a observar a los otros debatir que debían hacer a respecto del que debían hacer con este antiguo enemigo.

-"Gran Archidruida Figold, ¿Cree que hacer esta atrocidad sería lo correcto? "-pregunto el primer anciano.

-"El mundo cambia"-dijo Figold-"No tomaré partido en esta conversación, si no hacemos nada Belial seguirá haciendo sus fechorías, pero si recurrimos a las artes prohibidas mataríamos a inocentes también. Por eso llamé a unos hombres de confianza para mí."

En eso, la puerta del salón se abre con gran estruendo dejando entrar a dos figuras que vestían elegantes capas negras con gorros del mismo color, bordados plateados, camisas blancas, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

Se presentaron ante el consejo de Druidas haciendo una reverencia (Aunque solo Figold le alegró la presencia de los dos recién llegados)

- "Saludos, oh ilustrísimo Archidruida Figold"-dijo el primer encapuchado.

-"Saludos Maestro Galdar, que vuestros días sean largos y gloriosos"- dijo el Archidruida alzando su mano.-"Y también los vuestros, joven Melkis"- esta vez mirando a segundo encapuchado.

-"Se lo agradezco, oh gran señor"-dijo eso mientras hacía una reverencia.

- "¿Por qué nos ha convocando gran Archidruida?" -preguntó Galdar a gran hechicero.

El Archidruida Figold, se encorvó en su silla y entrecruzó los dedos.

-"Nos hemos enterado del paradero de la Bestia."

El maestro y su discípulo, se estremecieron al saber la noticia.

-"Entiendo que les exalte saber que hemos localizado a la Bestia, ustedes son los más destacados en el manejo de conjuros y hechizos y son mis mejores opciones"

- "¿¡Gran Archidruida, esta seguro de lo que dice!?" -dijo el primer Anciano a la derecha.

-"Estoy seguro, ellos son mi primera opción"- dijo el gran Anciano.

- "Disculpe mi atrevimiento Gran Archidruida"-dijo Galdar alzando su mano-"Pero quisiera que mi aprendiz fuera a esta misión."

Melkis se sorprendió por lo que dijo su Maestro y quedó mirándole con gran sorpresa.

- "¡Maestro, esta seguro de lo que dice!" -pregunto el joven aprendiz a su maestro.

-"Sin duda"-dijo Galdar con serenidad-"Te has destacado con grandes conjuros y hechizos de alto rango, y estas listo para grandes desafíos, por eso te envío a ti, mi gran discípulo."

-"Si esa es tu decisión Galdar"-interrumpió el Archidruida-"La respetaremos, que así sea."- decretó el gran Druida y nadie de los otros anciano se opuso.

Ya saliendo del gran salón, Galdar y si discípulo caminaron por el pasillo.

-"Esta será tu gran Prueba mi joven aprendiz, por eso yo te envío solo."

-"Me honra su opinión maestro, después de medio siglo aprendiendo sus enseñanzas."-Por eso, voy a entregarte esto.-"dijo sacando un objeto envuelto entre un lienzo marrón muy dañado. Se lo entregó as Melkis en sus manos."

-"Solo puedo decir esto, partirás esta noche, y con respecto a este artefacto, úsalo para apuñalar el corazón de la Bestia, solo así lo matarás."

-"Gracias Maestro, me preparare para salir de inmediato-dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose a sus aposentos."

El viejo maestro veía como su discípulo de aljaba de él, después de cincuenta años bajo su sombra, por fin salía a luz.

-_Cuídate Melkis, hijo mío…-_ Pensó Galdar mientras seguía su rumbo.

Y así comienza este nuevo capitulo de este fic, con nuevos personajes por aparecerse, nuevos rumbos y nuevos aliado están por aparecerse en esta aventura para los Mugiwaras, en oscuro reino de Alabasta, bajo el gobierno de Nerón Tigre y sus Caballeros de la Venganza. (Y no olviden que al final de este capitulo, **Knigth Jackal** revelará lo que es un "_Cliffhanger", _y no, tampoco es un pez tropical), y ahora cállense que esto va empezar…

**Capitulo 7: (Mi nombre es Melkis el atrapa sueños/ La Tragedia de los Kung Fu Dugongs)**

-¡Gujujujuajuajuajua! Que cosas dicen… este es su fin. Y partiré contigo, Nico Robin.

Con esas palabras Tabaqui en su forma de hiena se acercó más a Robin, alzó el cuchillo para dar el golpe final, mientras que ella cerró sus ojos viendo su destino fatal.

¡Ah! Pero antes-dijo bajando el cuchillo-siempre quise hacer esto.

Guardó el en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y acto seguido, toco uno de los pechos de Robin, eso dejó a todos los Mugiwaras con la boca abierta, inclusive a Chopper.

-¡Como te atreves a hacer eso a una dama, monstruo!-exploto Sanji.

-¡Es un pervertido, juro que lo mató!-le acompaño Nami por el espectáculo.

Tabaqui no le dio importancia a los comentarios de los Mugiwaras, siguió tocando mientras se le escurría baba de la boca.

-Suaaaves… -dijo la hiena- tal como las imagine, es una lastima que te pierdas Nico Robin… ¡Gujujujuajuajuajua!

-Lo que se va a perder es tu existencia Tabaqui!-dijo la indignada Robin.

Gujujujuajuajuajua! Palabras dignas antes de morir-dijo Tabaqui sacando un cuchillo con gran agilidad, lo volvió a alzar, listo para dar el golpe mortal a la arqueóloga.

-¡Robin!-gritó Chopper.

-¡Nooo!-gritó Nami.

-¡Robin-chwan!-gritó Sanji.

-¡Rooobiiin!-gritó Ussop

-¡Aneki-chan!-gritó Franky (Id. Jap: Aneki significa hermana, pero no consanguínea)

-¡Yooooo!-exclamó Brook

Zoro no gritó, solo se sorprendió.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué… ¡hic!... gritan tanto?... ¡hic!-pregunto el ebrio de Luffy.

-Esto muchacho-dijo Tabaqui con una sonrisa- es el fin de uno de tus nakamas.

Bajó rápidamente el cuchillo para darle el golpe mortal.

_¡BROOOM!_

Se oyeron grito afuera gritos alarmados de los habitantes de afuera. / ¡Un monstruo!/ ¡Es el fin!/ ¡Nos va a matar¡/

-¡ROOOAAAR!-se escucho un rugido de afuera.

Tabaqui detuvo su acto asesino, volteo su cabeza de hiena a la puerta del establecimiento.

Un fuerte estruendo, un golpazo en la puerta, causando que se hiciera añicos, las luces se apagaron y en la puerta había una criatura con cuerpo humano, pero su cabeza era semejante a la de un jabalí, tenía alas de murciélago y su cuerpo era negro entero como una sombra.

-¡MUGIWUARRAAAS!- gritó el monstruo.

-Es para ustedes… ¡Gujujujuajuajua!-dijo Tabaqui guardando su cuchillo.

El monstruo miró a todos los presentes, los clientes del bar entraron en pánico, menos _"Cuervo"_ que permanecía estático en su silla por la presencia de la criatura, el demonio miró para todos los ángulo del establecimiento, hasta que encontró su objetivo. El monstruo rigió con mucha más fuerza, los captores de Robin la soltaron del miedo y dándole así una oportunidad para poder atacar pero sin antes darle una bofetada a Tabaqui.

-Eso es por tu atrevimiento, **Lame Platos**-dijo mientras.

Al recibir el golpe de la arqueóloga, la hiena, conservó la calma y solo se frotó la mejilla y la miró.

-Bien, no te haré nada-dijo sonriendo-se lo dejaré al demonio de Morgana, si sobrevives…

Y de eso sacó lo que parecía ser un naipe de una baraja inglesa, lo clavó en un dardo y lo lanzó contra la muralla donde estaban sentados lo Mugiwaras, rozando la cabeza de Luffy que aún seguía ebrio por el efecto de Licor de Cactus y se clavó en la pared.

-Es es mi tarjeta, mi amada Nico Robin-dijo mientras volvía a la normalidad, silbó muy fuerte llamando la atención de sus nakamas- _**New Wave Baroque,**_ ¡Vámonos!

Todos los agentes de _**NWB **_(y Pandaman, junto con Knigth Jackal) salieron corriendo pasando cerca del demonio, que los ignoró por completo, solo miraba a los Sombrero de Paja fijamente.

-Bien son todos ¡Espera, falta Dixdy!-dijo mirando a su compañerito que estaba con Chopper-¡Dixdy, nos vamos ahora!

El lemur miro a su nuevo amigo con tristeza.

-Bueno, nos vemos Chopper…-dijo mientras iba en dirección a su jefe, mientras que Tabaqui y Dixdy reaparecían por el arco de creó el demonio.

Y así quedaron Luffy y los demás a merced del demonio que los iba matar.

-Robin, ¡Nuestras armas!-exclamó Zoro.

-La arqueóloga entró en acción rápidamente.

-¡Eigth, Fleur!-exclamó y ocho brazos aparecieron en el lugar donde se guardaban las armas de los clientes. Cogió las armas de los (el bastó de Brook, las espadas de Zoro, el Clima Tac y las mochilas de Chopper y Usopp) los brazos arrojaron los objeto a sus respectivos dueños.

-Bien, todos prepárense par a pelear-Indicó Zoro.

-Osh… pero que coshas dices… ¡hic!... amigo Zoro… Shishishishi –dijo el ebrio Luffy.

-A mi cuenta…1… 2…tr…-pero antes de que el espadachín pudiera decir tres el demonio le ataco asestándole un puñetazo en estomago lanzándole cerca de Cuervo, quien solo se limito a mirarlo con tranquilidad mientras el espadachín trata de ponerse de pie, para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

-Mal… dita… criatura-masculló Zoro ya de pie.- **¡USHI BARI!**

Zoro corrió para esta vez causar daño a su atacante, las cornadas del toro surtieron efecto sobre el demonio, haciéndole retroceder metros.

-¡Bien hecho Zoro!-gritaron todos dándole ánimos por su, pero la criatura se volvió levantar, se puso en cuarto patas, bufó arañando el suelo lanzando humaradas de su nariz, y se lanzó para atacar al espadachín, cuando casi llegó para embestir a Zoro, este logró esquivarle y después fue turno de Sanji.

-Muy bien, si no puedo darle una lección de modales a ese acosador de chicas, me desquitaré contigo, monstruo.

El cocinero corrió hacia donde estaba la bestia. Dio un salto y dando un giro de 360º y apuntó al demonio.

-**¡LONGE!**-gritó dándole a monstruo una matada en el lomo, eso causó que el ser gritara de dolor, pero el daño no fue suficiente para derrotarle-¿¡Que demonio!? Ese ser es como carne muy dura voy a necesitar algo más duro para ablandarle.

La criatura se volvió a levantar, miró con odio a Sanji con sus ojos rojo, preparándose para envestirle corriendo como loco.

-**¡HI NO TORI BOSHI!- **un águila de fuego salio dispara por el arma **Kabuto** de Usopp, asestándole el daño al monstruo que empezó a arder en llamas.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Lo derroté, yo el Capitán Usopp jajajajaja!- decía muy alegre el narizón, pero no era momento de cantar victoria, ya que cuando se extinguieron las llamas, el demonio seguía intacto, sacudió su cabeza de jabalí sacando algunas cenizas, miró a su nuevo atacante, el monstruo estaba más furioso, rugió con más fuerza fue en dirección a el nariz larga.

Lo único que hizo Usopp, fue cubrirse con los brazos para no ver como el monstruo le daba una muerte atroz. Pero Chopper en su forma **Heavy Point**, se interpusieron agarrando al narizón del radio de ataque de la criatura, mientras Robin se preparaba para atacar

**-¡DIECISÉIS FLEUR!-** exclamó la arqueóloga y dieciséis brazos brotaron del cuerpo del demonio que rápidamente lo inmovilizaron de brazos y pies (o pesuñas) haciéndole caer- ¡Navegante! ¡Es tu turno!-le indicó a Nami.

**-¡THUNDER CHARGE!-**dijo Nami preparando su **Perfect Clima Tac**, mientras que el extremo de su arma le empezaba salir chispas eléctricas de su bastón-**¡SWING ARM!**

Hiendo en dirección a la bestia le asestó un golpe en el pecho del monstruo, sintió el dolor mientras gritaba de dolor, era lógico pensar que el ataque de Nami había surtido efecto, pero no de largo plazo ya que la criatura comenzó a hacer fuerza bruta, logró así liberarse de los brazos de Robin, parecía prácticamente inmune a todos sus ataques.

-¡Dios! ¿¡Es que acaso es cosa no se muere!?-se quejó Usopp casi llorando.

-¡Estamos condenados!-grito Chopper.

-¡Vamos a morir!... Pero si lo pienso, yo ya estoy muerto… ¡Yohohoho!-dijo Brook el único que no se tomaba la situación en serio. ( a excepción de Luffy que esta ebrio)

El demonio rugió con mucha más fuerza, causando que los vidrios de la posada de rompieran emitiendo un fuerte /_CRASH/_, "_Cuervo" _solo se limito a corrérse un poco para evitar que los cristales le lastimasen, alzó la mirada para ver como los Mugiwaras luchaban con la criatura, tomó los últimos sorbos de su té y cogió su bastón.

El demonio estaba rodeado por todos los demás Mugiwaras, actuaba como un león acorralado, observaba a cada unos de sus contrincantes cuidadosamente, viendo a quien atacar primero, hasta que fijó su mirada en Luffy, que estaba inconsciente al peligro que se avenía, se abrió paso de sus opresores y galopó hacia donde estaba Luffy.

-¡Luffy! ¡Cuidado!-gritó Nami.

-¡Córrete idiota!-gritó Zoro.

-¡LUUUUFFFYYY!- exclamaron Usopp, Chopper y Franky.

El inconsciente capitán mira como les advierte sus camaradas del peligro a venir.

-¡Hola amigosh!… ¡hic!... miren un toro con alash viene ashia mi… ¡hic!-dijo el capitán poniéndose en una posición de ataje-¡Aja! ¡Aja! Toro… ¡hic!... ven shi eresh valiente…

El monstruo estaba cerca de embestir a Luffy, todos estaban paralizados por el próximo destino fatal de su capitán.

-_**¡BRISINGR!**_-gritó una voz desconocida, una bola de fuego interceptó al demonio lanzando contra unas mesas del establecimiento, la bestia quedó aturdida por el impacto y a la vez le quedó una marca en el costado donde recibió el impacto, los demás miraron al atacante, no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo _"Cuervo"_ que estaba parado al otro extremo del local, blandiendo su bastón, del cual, salía humo de las gema azul.

"_Cuervo"_ miraba desafiante debajo de su sombrero de ancha ala al demonio, la criatura se levantó, surgió de ella un bajo gruñido amenazante preparando su ataque como lo haría un león.

El monstruo corrió al encuentro con su oponente.

-_**GËDWEY… LAM…**_**-** dijo sujetando el bastón con ambas manos, los Mugiwaras se percataron de que las manos de "Cuervo" empezaron a brillar en una tonalidad plateada. Eso ayudó a resistir el impacto del demonio, mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.- _**¡ARMGETLAM!**_

El resplandor en sus manos se hizo más incandescente, haciendo que la bestia quedara cegado por el brillo causando que cayera al suelo restregándose los ojos del dolor.

Aprovechando ese momento, _"Cuervo" _alzó sus manos brillantes y con rapidez las puso sobre la criatura, haciéndole gritar por el extremo dolor.

-¡SOUGOI! Esta derrotando a ese monstruo con mucha facilidad- dijo Usopp.

-Lo único que me preocupa-dijo Nami- es que esté de nuestro lado.

"_Cuervo"_ puso sus palmas sobre la criatura, la cual se empezó a retorcerse del dolor que le causaban las manos de plata, la bestia le dio una patada en el estomago a _"Cuervo", _lanzándolo varios metros contra una mesa del establecimiento, destrozándolas, el monstruo aprovecho en levantarse, no le dio importancia a sus graves quemaduras en el cuerpo (que tiene forma de palmas de mano), se preparo para atacar a "Cuervo" una vez más, todos estaban sorprendidos por la capacidad del poder de este misterioso personaje.

Al igual que el demonio, el mago se levanto de los restos de mesa que estaban destrozados a su alrededor, cogió su bastó, hizo un movimiento, haciendo que de un extremo del artefacto mágico saliera una punta metálica brillante de un color azul eléctrico.

Ambos oponente se miraron uno al otro, atento a los movimientos del otro para estar listo a responderle.

Entonces fue el demonio quien atacó primero, fue directo a embestir al hechicero, y _"Cuervo"_ le siguió.

-¡_Rakhas_*!- gritó "Cuervo" también hiendo al ataque. (nota: si se dieron cuenta, esta hablando en otro idioma, al fina del capitulo les traduciré, se los prometo).

Alzó la punta metálica de su bastón y con gran agudeza evadió al demonio y le enterró la punta del bastón en el pecho, la bestia cayó al suelo retorciéndose, Cuervo le había herido de muerte, lentamente empezó a deteriorarse convirtiéndose en arena negra.

Cuervo sacó su bastón del suelo donde estaba rodeado por arena negra, luego miró fijamente a los Mugiwaras, con su feroz mirada, haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia y preparándose para cualquier movimiento que haga su nuevo adversario.

-Bien, manténganse en posición-dijo Zoro poniéndose a Wado en su boca- ya hemos visto cuan poderoso que es esta adversario.

Fue un momento de tensión, fue un largo intercambio de miradas entre el hechicero y los Mugiwaras (con la excepción de Luffy que estaba balanceándose y caminando mareado por toda la posada), cada quien de los Mugiwaras se prepararon en su posición de ataque.

Cuervo levantó la mano izquierda (la que tiene libre), inmediatamente todos hicieron un sacudón ofensivo al hechicero quien puso su mano sobre su sombrero delicadamente y con una rapidez se lo sacó haciendo una reverencia a ellos.

-_Kvetha fricaya_-dijo Cuervo con serenidad- _Eka Melkis du Druida, eka fricai._

El aspecto facial de Cuervo, era joven, al parecer no más de veinticuatro años se le podría dar a simple vista, el color de su cabello era una mezcla de un castaño rojizo, su contextura facial era delgada y angulada, barba escasa (se verían como rayones en las zonas de la boca) y lo que más mostraba diferencia en su mirada con el sombrero, había cambiado muy radicalmente, ya que con el sombrero mostraba cierta ferocidad, pero sin él su mirada era calida y agradable.

Todos quedaron atónitos, a excepción de Robin que le extraño oír un lenguaje que para ella, en su amplio conocimiento de idiomas.

-¿Qué dijo?-exclamaron todos menos Robin y Brook.

-_Eka Melkis_-repitió Cuervo- _aí fricai._

-¿Alguien entiende lo que dice?- se quejó Nami.-Robin, tu sabes de esto.

Robin no dijo nada, solo miró al hechicero con ojos analíticos y pensando lo que este decía frotándose el mentón, cuando dejó de frotárselo, miró a sus nakamas.

-Lo siento-dijo la arqueóloga-pero… no tengo la más mínima idea de los que dijo.

Todos se fueron de espaldas menos Robin, Chopper, Luffy y Brook (Bueno, Luffy… ¡Oh! Bueno, ustedes ya saben, no se los voy a repetir)

-No sé, pero de algún modo-dijo Chopper algo extrañado-le puedo entender.

-¿¡Le puedes entender!?-se sorprendieron todos.

-En un cierto modo, maese reno-dijo Cuervo con serenidad- ya que los animales en su subconsciente, pueden entender el idioma antiguo.

Todos quedaron sorprendido por el cambio de idioma de Cuervo, en u momento hablaba un idioma desconocido, y al otro hablaba normal.

Luffy en estado de ebriedad chocó con Cuervo, pero no fue leve, solo fue un empujoncito y haciendo que se le cayera su bastón.

-¡Ups!... Loshiento… ¡hic!... señor- dijo Luffy soriente.

-Soy Melkis-dijo tranquilamente haciendo una reverencia- soy su amigo.

-¿Un amigo?-pregunto Usopp-parecía que después del monstruo nosotros éramos los siguientes.

El hechicero solo se rió del comentario.

-Maese nariz larga, si fuera un enemigo-explico Melkis-usted ya estaría en el _**Moy-Mell**_ sufriendo los tormentos de su vida. (**nota**: es el infierno de la cultura Celta.)

-¿Qué hace aquí una hombre con sus dotes en estos lugares?-pregunto Robin sorprendida.

Pero Melkis no respondió, en vez fue directo a la destrozada puerta y observo al un punto lejano, susurró unas palabras casi inaudibles, se quedó mirando un buen rato, después de eso volvió con los Mugiwaras.

-Por ahora no hay momento para hablar de esto, estamos siendo observados-comento preocupado.

-¿Por quien?-le pregunto Sanji es vez.

-Por el psicópata de la música infernal, es mejor irnos ahora que hay tiempo.

-Bien, si eso es lo mejor, pues vayámonos-dijo Zoro.

Cuando se estaban hiendo, Nami se acordó de algo.

-Esperen, nos falta Luffy.

En un rápido volteo vieron que Luffy, no se había preocupado la desaparición de sus nakamas, estaba más bien ocupado devorando el platillo dejado por Tabaqui en la posada, que si recuerdan bien, son brochetas de murciélago.

Cuneado se percato de la presencia de sus compañero, los miró sonriente.

-Oye Sanji, debería hacer este plato, está muy bueno.

Casi todos hicieron cara de asco por lo que el capitán engullía con mucha felicidad.

-Debo decir que su líder de Clan es una persona muy interesante-comentó Melkis a los demás, todos le miraron raro, era evidente que Melkis provenía de otra cultura muy distinta a ellos.

-Vámonos, Luffy-dijo Chopper en su estado **Heavy Point**, cogiendo de la cintura- en el barco te daré algo para que se te quite.

Y así los Mugiwaras y Melkis salieron del establecimiento en ruinas, sin saber que a lo lejos alguien los observaba.

El líder de lo _New Wave Baroque_, Tabaqui les vigilaba desde una duna muy alta con un catalejos, junto s con sus subordinados y Dixdy.

-¡Arrgh!... Cosas como estas me estresan-dijo el metalero cerrando el catalejos- es increíble que pudieran sobrevivir a uno de los demonios de Morgana.

Decía muy molesto mientras sacaba un puro con la marca de la antigua banda de los Barrocos de su abrigo de cuero, y se lo puso en la boca, luego empezó a buscar de nuevo en su abrigo algo con que encender su puro, luego miró a uno de sus subordinados que sujetaba a Robin con los guantes de Kairoseki que portaba una pistola en su faja.

-¡Hey!... ¿me podrías pasar tu pistola para encender mi cigarrito?-le preguntó.

El secuaz le paso el arma a su líder sin preocupaciones, Tabaqui puso la boquilla en la punta del puro, pero no disparó, se quedo un rato pensando y… _¡BAM!_

Tabaqui no le disparó al puro en su boca, sino le que le disparó a al que le ofreció el arma, este cayó muerto en el suelo, todos los demás New Wave Baroque se quedaron pasmados por el inescrupuloso acto de su jefe.

-¡Señor!-exclamo Mis Saint Patrick Day-¿¡Por que lo hizo!? ¡Eso trae malas vibras para su karma!

-En verdad, no tenía por que desquitarse con otra persona, fue algo inesperado señor-agregó Mr.14.

-Lo sé-comentó Tabaqui con serenidad mientras guardaba el puro en su chaqueta-Lo sé, no debí hacerlo, pero me acordé que yo no fumo… ¡Gujujujuajuajuajuajuajuajua!

En eso saca un Den-Den Mushi de color azul, su concha era negra y con picos (como los brazaletes que usan los metaleros), lentes de sol oscuros y una sonrisa pícara con un mondadientes entre los dientes.

-Llamando al Emperador, uno de los Caballeros de la Venganza.

-Aquí el Emperador Nerón Tigre al habla-dijo el Den-Den Mushi.

-Su alteza, soy yo, Tabaqui-dijo mientras se escuadraba como un marine.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Tabaqui?-dijo Tigre-Si es dinero lo que te falta mejor saquéalo de las ruinas del reino.

-No es eso señor-dijo Tabaqui con preocupación-lo que pasa es que me encontré recién con los intrusos en su imperio.

-¿Y los detuviste?

-Ehmm… ¡Nop!-dijo con una gota gorda en la nuca estilo anime.

-¡ENTONCES COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME, BESTIA!-bramó furioso Tigre a través del caracol-¡HAS INTERRUMPIDO MI CENA CON LA PRINCESA, DEBERÍA MANDAR A _LOS BLACK SOLDIERS _PARA QUE TE MATEN DE INMEDIATO!

-Señor, tranquilícese-dijo Tabaqui reducido- estaban en mis garras, cuando uno de los demonio de Morgana interrumpió mi fiesta he hizo que todos entraran en pánico. Y lo peor si recuerda a un extraño forastero al que llamábamos "Cuervo".

-Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Pues al parecer era un hechicero, y esta de lado de los intrusos y es muy poderoso, destruyó en unos segundos al demonio.

-Mmm… Ya veo-dijo Tigre tranquilizado.

-Me temo que necesitare ayuda con esto.

-No te preocupes por esos altercados Tabaqui, por ahora a lo mejor que sabes hacer, yo mandaré a unos especialistas en asesinato.

-Se refiere a… los _reptiles sicarios_

-A ellos mismos…

-Entonces agradezco su benevolencia su alteza, Tabaqui fuera.

Guardó su caracolófono en su abrigo, miró a sus secuaces que estaban paralizados, al escuchar sobre los _"reptiles sicarios"._

-Señor, ¿Está seguro que Tigre-sama los?… ¡Gulp!... ¿va enviar a?... _ellos_ – preguntó Mini Mr. Halloween.

-Si Dixdy_… "ellos"… _¡Gujujujuajuajuajuajuajua!-se burló mientras subía a su motocicleta monstruosa de nuevo.

Dixdy que estaba en una sillita especial para él en la misma motocicleta de Tabaqui.

"_Espero que tus amigos y tú estén bien, Chopper" _Pensó Dixdy muy preocupado, mientras Tabaqui y sus secuaces encendían sus motores para irse a otra parte.

-Bien, vámonos a la madriguera… ¡CABRONEEEESSS!-gritó y haciendo una breve acrobacia, Tabaqui y los New Wave Baroques partieron al oscuro desierto de Alabasta.

En Alubarna, el en el palacio, Tigre estando en salón de banquetes con la princesa Vivi en plena cena, Tigre ya hacía de pie con su Den Den Mushi en la mano (El diseño es muy elegante, el molusco es blanco con rayas negras al igual que un tigre, el caparazón el morado oscuro con diamantes incrustados en él y se le ve una personalidad muy altiva).

-Debo reconocerlo amada mía-dijo Tigre a Vivi-tus amigos son una verdadera molestia, si Belial y Tabaqui no se pudieron hacer cargo de ellos, no me queda más que hacer una cosa al respecto.

"_No… por favor… que no sean ellos". _Volvió a llamar en su elegante caracolófono, pero no fue esta vez a Tabaqui, sino a otros caballeros, unos mucho peores.

No muy lejos de Nanohana, en Katorea, tres encapuchados con un seis romanos en el velo que les tapaba el rostro golpeaban a un hombre. Cuando dejaron de darle golpes, el líder de los encapuchados se acercó a su victima.

-P-p-por… favor no me hagan más daño, se los suplico-dijo el reducido hombre.

-Ssserá, cuando cooperesss con nosotrossss- siseó el líder de los Hermanos 666 acercándose a la víctima.

-No sé nada de lo que ustedes están buscando.-gimió asusta-se los suplico déjenme ir… ¡Por favor!

-Te dejaremosss ir…-dijo el líder- ssssiempre que nos digas donde essstá el líder rebelde Kohza.

En eso, el encapuchado saca de entre sus ropas un Kris (Diseño de cuchillo con hoja curvada) y lo pone en su cuello de su victima mientras emitía un siseo gutural y extrañamente parecía estirar el cuello haciendo ver que la cabeza es más pequeña que el cuerpo.

_/beru beru beru beru beru beru beru beru/ _

De entre las ropas del líder de los hermanos, un Den-Den Mushi empezó a sonar de entre las capuchas. El molusco es de un negro grisáceo, el caparazón negro, los ojos del molusco son rojos y pupilas rasgadas como las de una serpiente, comillos en la boca y una legua bífida.

-Sssaludos Emperador Tigre-dijo-¿Qué esss… lo de dessea sssu alteza?

-Saludos-respondió Tigre-¿Cómo ha ido con la persecución del líder de los rebeldes?

-Esss una lassstima señor… la gente del pueblo esss poco cooperadora con sssu noble causssa-respondió en una tonalidad burlona.

-Por ahora les tengo otra misión importante, se ha visto ha los Mugiwaras en Nanohana, se escaparon de las garras de Tabaqui.

-Essso esss muy lógico-se burló el líder- no hay que dejar el trabajo a un irresssponsable como ese **"Lame Platos".**

**-**Entonces les encomiendo esa tarea, tengan cuidado, al parecer ellos andan con una especie de hechicero. Y una cosa más, los quiero vivos

-¿Por qué? Ssseñor.

-Hay muchas cosas que me intriga en ellos y quiero saber.

-No hay problema, déjenosss todo en nuestrasss manosss…-finalizó guardando el caracolófono entre sus ropas.

Miró a su victima, luego la soltó, hizo un gesto con su mano y sus dos hermanos se acercaron a el.

-Queridosss hermanosss-siseo con serenidad-tenemosss una nueva misssión en nuestras garrasss.

Los tres encapuchados se juntaron y empezaron a hablar entre siseos y sonidos guturales por un buen rato, el hombre en el suelo los observaba paralizado por el miedo que ejercían en su presencia.

-…y bien mis hermanosss-dijo finalmente el líder-¿que lesss parece sssi vamosss de cacería?

-De acuerdo querido hermano-dijo el de más baja estatura.

-Sssupongo que después losss podremos cenar.-comentó burlonamente el de al medio.

-Sssí… tú lo haz dicho… hermano-puntualizó el más alto (el líder)

Mientras se iban a paso rítmico del callejón sin salida, el hombre al que estaban interrogando levantó la mirada lleno de alivio de haberse salvado.

-Un momento hermanos-dijo el más bajo.

Sacó de entre sus ropas una esfera de vidrio con un líquido morado azulino con una mecha encima, raspó la mecha contra la muralla del callejón encendiéndola y sacando chispas y la arrojó contra el lugar donde aún estaba acurrucado el hombre.

-No esss nada personal-dijo el más bajo-pero no queremos tessstigos.

Mientras se marchaban finalmente el hombre se quedó paralizado observando como la mecha se consumía en el interior de la esfera, se tapo el rostro.

_/BRRROOOOOMMMM/_

Una gran explosión se desató en el callejón, dándole fin al la vida de la victima de los Hermanos 666, mientras ellos desaparecían en la oscuridad de Katorea, en búsqueda de sus nuevas presas.

El Emperador Tigre se sentó en la mesa, observó que la princesa Vivi sollozaba amargamente por las órdenes de su futuro esposo, haciendo que él se la viera con compasión.

-Tranquila mi amor-dijo Tigre con serenidad-no te preocupes, los Hermanos 666 no les matarán a menos… que se resistan…

No hizo caso a lo que dijo Tigre, solo lloraba.

"_¿Por que nos hace esto?… ¡Por qué!"_ pensó entre sus llantos.

-Bien creo que estás cansada-dedujo Tigre-¡Guardias!

Aparecieron dos Black Soldiers en el salón de banquetes.

-Llévense a la princesa a sus aposentos-ordenó.

Los soldados negros acataron, cogieron de los brazos a Vivi.

-¡Cuidado con lastimarla! ¡Idiotas!

Aflojaron las metálicas manos que sujetaban a Vivi y se la llevaron fuera del salón. Tigre se quedó solo meditando los últimos acontecimientos.

"_Mmm… estos Mugiwaras son más duros de matar de lo que pensaba"_. Pensó Tigre viendo por la ventana. _"No voy a permitir que unos insignificantes piratas se interpongan en mis planes en mis planes de dominio"_. Se paró de la mesa, se acercó a la venta a mirar, apoyó su mano en una columna. _"Pero si osan hacer al menos un mínimo de daño a mi poderoso imperio…". _Su mano empezó a adquirir una trasformación muy extraña, se empezó a transformar en cristal muy filudo como si fueran garras. _"No tendré compasión con ellos ni con nadie que los defienda"._ Frunció furioso el seño y apretó su garra cristalizada contra la columna enterrando sus filudos dedos.

Mientras, en las afueras de Nanohana, los Mugiwaras y el misterioso Melkis ya estaban llegando al _Thousand Sunny Go._

-Dedo deciros-argumentó Melkis asombrado- que… es… el barco… más…

-¿Más que?-pregunto Franky molesto, haciendo que casi se le cae Luffy de sus brazos.

El hechicero se quedó vacilando lo que iba ha decir, ya que parecía que si decía algo malo sobre Sunny, este no dudaría en golpearle.

-¡Particular!-exclamo finalmente-¡Si!.... es muy particular en su clase… Jejejeje.

-Me alegra que te guste hechicero-dijo Franky muy orgulloso-si quieres te puedo dar un breve recorrido por esta magnifica obra.

Ya a pocos metros del Sunny, Melkis se detuvo, todos los Mugiwaras se quedaron mirándole.

-Melkis-san, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Nami preocupada.

-No sé, siento… una presencia-cerró los ojos y se mantuvo callado por un largo rato- Nos están observando.

Todos, se sorprendieron, cada quien se preparó para lo inesperado.

-¿Que son?-le preguntó Zoro.

-No lo sé-respondió Melkis-pero sé que nos superan en número.

Entre las rocas, varios seres de muy pequeña estatura se desplazaban rápidamente, haciendo que todos reafirmaran su guardia.

Uno de ellos salió de las sombras, dio un golpe en la cabeza a Usopp, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo arenoso, mientras que el misterioso ser se escondía de nuevo entre las rocas de la costa.

-¡Usopp!-exclamó Chopper que estaba a su lado sujetando a Luffy- estás bien.

-Su… supongo-se quejó el narizón poniéndose nuevamente de pie, para recibir otro golpe de los misteriosos seres.

-¿¡Que demonios son esos seres!?-exclamó Sanji.

-Solo déjame ver…-dijo Melkis en voz baja-_ ¡Naina!_-susurró Melkis.

De la punta del bastón de Melkis, salió una luz azul que iluminó el lugar donde estaban escondidas las criaturas que atacaron a Usopp.

Fue una gran sorpresa para Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y Chopper (Que soltó a al ebrio Luffy), no eran ni más ni menos que los Kung Fu Dugongs, quienes estaban escondidos detrás de las de las rocas esperando alguna respuesta de los Mugiwaras, pero al darse cuenta de quienes eran los Dugongs, bajaron la ofensiva, uno de ellos se acercó a ellos.

-Era… uno de los amigos de Luffy-dijo Nami sorprendida.

Pero el a diferencia de los diminutos seres maestros de las artes marciales, estos se veían en muy mal estado, el desafiante valor de ellos se veía desvanecido y en sus ojos se veía el miedo.

El que se acercó, siguió acercándose a ellos y miró al aturdido Luffy que casi reía aún por el efecto del Licor de Cactus, dijo unas cosas que sonaban tristes a Luffy en el suelo, para todos fue algo in entendible para los Mugiwaras y Melkis, pero Chopper que era animal, podía entenderlo.

-Chopper-dijo Nami-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a Luffy?

El renito, en su estado** Brain Point**, entendió todo, dio un profundo suspiro y luego miró a sus nakamas.

-Dice que _desde que __**Los Caballeros de La Venganza, **__todo su hogar se ha ido derrumbando, pero nunca han perdido la esperanza de que usted volviera gran Maestro._

-Pregúntales que es lo que les ha pasado.

Chopper les hizo la pregunta, la cual fue respondida a la brevedad por el Dugong.

-Dice que les han pasado muchas desgracias, una de elles es un sujeto loco que se divierte atropellándolos, y también una terrible bestia voladora a la que llaman _Ryutora_ que los ha estado atacando constantemente para comérselos y que es también responsable de la escasez de alimentos ya que alimento se lo ha comido todo. Pero el mayo de esos problemas es el motociclista loco que no le soportan con su obsesión de atropellarlos.

Todos se dieron cuenta de quien hablaba, no es más ni menos que el mismísimo Tabaqui, que al parecer no solo se dedicaba a parrandear, había adquirido otro pasatiempo, y en lo que consta del misterioso_ "Ryutora"_.

-Parece que Tigre ha desatado mucho males en y son dignos de temer-comento Sanji enciendo un cigarrillo.

-Se ve eso muy claro-agregó Chopper-al parecer, ese _Ryutora_ tiene muchas exigencias alimenticias en comparación a otras especies del reino.

Todo menos Melkis y Robin se quedaron mirando al renito por su explicación.

-Es algo claro, no es un animal de por aquí, así que cuando se introduce un animal mejor dotado y con más exigencia de alimento, así que el animal introducido al habita va a arrebatarles todo la comida posible a los otros y sin dejarle nada a los otros matándolos de hambre.

Así todos entendieron (aunque fue un poco más complejo) lo que dijo el médico renito, en eso Luffy se paro abruptamente de donde estaba tirado aún ebrio.

-Shishishishi… que graciosho eresh Chopper… ¡hic!

En eso Nami le da un golpe en la cabeza cubierta por el sombrero de paja.

-¿Por qué me pegash?... ¡hic!-se quejó.

-¡Por idiota!-exclamó molesta-¡Como te ríes de cosas muy serias¡ ¿Es que acaso esta cosa no se le pasa.

En eso Melkis, se percata del estado del capitán y se acerca a Nami.

-Señorita-dijo tranquilamente- tengo una pequeña solución para eso, denme un momento.

En eso saca de su valija un objeto envuelto en una enorme hoja y una cantimplora del tamaño de Chopper, abrió la hoja que envolvía el objeto para mostrar el contenido, no era más ni menos que una enorme galleta que despedía un agradable olor a jengibre, partió trozo de la galleta y la remojó con el contenido de la cantimplora de cuero, luego agarró a Luffy del cuello de su camisa roja, apretó su garganta haciendo que abriera la boca y le echó la galleta remojada en el licor.

La tragó, y quedó en un profundo_ shock, _luego comenzó a temblar como si fuera ha estallar.

-¡Va a explotar!-exclamaron del susto Usopp, Chopper y Brook que se abrazaron.

-¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en él!-gritó Zoro que con rapidez desenfundó a Wado y la puso en el cuello del hechicero.

-_Maela_, maestro de espadas-dijo serenamente sacando un frasco de arcilla dándole unos golpecitos que del cual salio unos trocitos de hoja en su pipa-solo es un efecto.

Luffy, que parecía que iba ha explotar salio disparado como si fuera un cohete al cielo lanzando un gran grito de éxtasis para luego aterrizar como un enorme meteorito en el arenoso suelo.

Chopper y los Dugongs se acercaron a Luffy, que tenía la cabeza enterrada en la arena, no se movía, parecía muerto.

-Lu… Luffy, ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Chopper tocándolo con su pesuñita.

-No se preocupe, maese reno, solo está inconsciente-le explicó Melkis.

-¿Pero el grito?-preguntó.

-Fue solo un reflejo-explico mientras encendía su pipa-se pondrá bien dentro de un rato.

-¡Ha! ¡Pero que bueno siesta!-gritó Luffy que rápidamente se puso de pie y miró a todos muy contento.

Luffy se percató de sus viejos discípulos en el arte del combate, quienes a su vez reaccionaron con alegría y gran júbilo al verle que se le echaron encima.

-¡Oi! ¡Que gusto es verlos de nuevo!-exclamó Luffy con todos lo Dugongs encima.

Después de eso, los Dugongs se pusieron "de rodillas" ante Luffy, su gran maestro.

-Al parecer quieren que les enseñes más artes del combate, Luffy-dijo Chopper.

-¿En serio?-se pregunto mirando a su viejos discípulos-bueno… pues entonces…

En eso se pone a correr hacia atrás de las rocas.

-¡Vengan, vamos a seguir practicando!-exclamó mientras que la turba de Dugongs le siguieron.

-¡Luffy espera!-exclamo Chopper hiendo tras el grupo.

-¡Ooooiii! ¡Nosotros también queremos ir!-gritaron Usopp y Brook corriendo en dirección a donde fueron Luffy, Chopper y los Kung Fu Dugongs.

El hechicero se quedó boquiabierto, le sorprendió la fácil reposición, del capitán.

-¿¡Que _Fomores_* fue eso!?-exclamó el hechicero (Fomores, demonios Celtas gigantesco, que son dirigidos por _Balor_, dios del mal y la muerte)

-Melkis-san-dijo Nami-Usted no conoce a Luffy

-Pues entonces mi noble señorita-dijo Melkis con cierta dicha- Será algo interesante conocerles mejor a cada uno de vosotros-mientras se ponía la pipa en su boca.

-¡Oi! ¿Quién es el tipo de sombrero puntiagudo?-pregunto el capitán.

-Luffy, es un hechicero, nos salvo de un demonio-dijo excitado Chopper jalando la capucha de Luffy para llamarle la atención.

-Soy Melkis-dijo el hechicero a Luffy- y para ser exacto soy un Druida.

-¿Un que?-se preguntaron todos menos Robin, Brook.

-Un Druida, un mago que maneja las artes de mágicas de la naturaleza.

-Si me disculpa mi intromisión hechicero-san-dijo Robin mientras se acercaba a Melkis-Me podría decir ¿Qué es lo que hace un hechicero con lo que parece ser una cultura muy distinta en estos lugares?

Melkis se mantuvo en pausa por un largo momento, inhalo humo de su pipa para luego exhalarlo por la boca.

-El _Concejo de Ancianos _de donde yo vengo, me encomendó a una tarea que teníamos pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo_._

-¿Y que clase de tarea es?

Volvió a su misteriosa y prolongada pausa, Melkis miró fijamente a los Mugiwaras poniendo su boca en la boquilla de la pipa, para exhalar un anillo de humo.

-…mi deber… es… matar a la bestia.

Todos quedaron extrañados por las palabras del Druida.

-¿Te refieres a Usopp?-preguntó.

-Apenas te recuperas y ya empiezas a decir estupideces-de quejó el narizón

Melkis fue el único que se rió del comentario de de Luffy, su risa fue muy rítmica y coordinada.

-No-respondió sonriendo-en realidad me refiero a Belial.

Eso causó un gran silencio, todos recordaron lo que pasó en la tarde, cuando Zoro aceptó el desafío del demonio, como fue su gran fracaso al enfrentársele y como casi muere por las fatales heridas causadas por esta maligna criatura.

-Veo… que ya se han encontrado con él.

-Haz acertado-dijo Zoro acercándose al Druida-encaré al demonio, me sentí confiado, y ahora me doy cuenta de que las ventajas que medio fueron para demostrarme que no tenía oportunidad contra él.

-Estas en lo correcto, espadachín-dijo Melkis mientras lanzaba un anillo de humo de su boca.

-Pero logré hacerle daño con Wado-respondió mientras le mostraba al Druida su espada, quien la miró con desdén.

-Una O'Wazamono, una espada diseñada tanto por tu gente como la mía-le aclaró mientras metía su mano en su bolso-con esa espada puedes herirlo, pero para matarlo, hay que apuñalar su corazón.

-Tan fácil, es derrotarle-dijo molesto Usopp- de haberlo sabido Zoro, ya hubiera acabado con él.

-Sí, sería fácil-dijo con mordacidad Melkis- si tu enemigo no tuviera su corazón fuera de su cuerpo.

Todos menos Robin y Brook, quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Melkis, un oponente que tiene su punto débil fuera de su cuerpo, era algo imposible, _¿Cómo un ser así puede existir?_. Fue la pregunta que circuló por todos los miembros de la tripulación.

-Me doy cuenta de lo que pensáis-dijo mientras sacaba un objeto envuelto en lienzos-pero yo tengo la solución.

Desenvolvió los lienzos que cubrían y mostró ante todos el objeto que guardaban. Era un cuchillo, muy bello y elegante y de un hermoso color arena.

-Este…-le presentó-… es _Glymore* (nota: se pronuncia Glaimur)_, el único cuchillo que puede herir, antes de partir de _**Tir Na Og**_, mi maestro Galdar mandó a forjarlo para esta encomienda.

Era un arma maravillosa, emitía un aura color zafiro, se a pasó a Robin, quien quedó sorprendida por el aspecto tenía unas escrituras que eran indescifrables para sus bastos conocimientos en lenguas antiguas.

-Entiendo tus dificultades para poder descifrar nuestras runas-dijo Melkis enderezando el cuchillo con la hoja en dirección a ella- las runas dicen claramente: _"Tarâg-Belial; Rakhas-Belial"._ Lo que quiere decir en su idioma: _"Daño de Belial; Muerte de Belial"_

-¿Esto es lo único que lo puede matar?-pregunto la arqueóloga al druida.

-El corazón de la Bestia, es una gema-explicó- es muy dura e irrompible, la magia negra que la conforma es muy poderosa, este puñal fue forjado con la más pura de todas las magias, y el metal legendario de mi tierra _Mithryl* _(Nota: el Mithryl no es solo un metal legendario de la mitología Tolkeniana, sino que también de la mitología Artúrica) nunca se va a romper.

En eso Zoro se acercó para ver mejor el cuchillo, era algo que jamás en su vida había visto, estaba muy lejos de ser manufactura de la él conocía y su estilo.

-Esto es algo nuevo para mí- comentó Zoro sin quitarle la vista al cuchillo en las manos del druida.

Melkis notó como Zoro miraba el arma en sus manos, acto seguido, el druida extendió el brazo donde tenía el arma.

-Maese espadachín, si quiere ver a _Glymore_, aquí la tienes.

Zoro tomó el arma en sus manos, era muy liviana, como tener un pluma en sus manos, hizo unos rápidos movimientos, era muy fácil de manejar y perfecta en todos sus usos.

-Es liviana-dijo Zoro levemente sorprendido- es fácil de manejar…

-Claramente, hasta un niño podría usarla sin problemas y por lo ligera que es, facilita la capacidad de cambiarla de mano o hacerla girar en la palma. Una obra de arte invaluable.

-¡INVALUABLE!-exclamó vigorizada Nami con signo de beris en los ojos.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Melkis.

-Mejor guárdala bien-explicó Zoro-es muy avara.

En eso, el druida tragó saliva y rápidamente el cuchillo en su valija.

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema-dijo-¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí?

Nami, salio de su trance de avaricia, y miró al druida.

-Lo que no trae por aquí es una llamada de auxilio-explicó la pelinaranja- Vivi es la princesa de Alabasta, y Nerón Tigre la quiere desposar para sí poder poseer el trono del reino.

Melkis abrió un poco más lo ojos.

-Entiendo-dijo- el llamado de una amiga, veo que son leales a ellas y veo que ella confía en ustedes.

-Ciertamente-dijo Nami con una sonrisa en que se dibujó en su rostro.

-Es algo muy valoradle debo decir, se ve bien su lealtad y el amor por una amiga, y además debo decir que tiene un gran _Breogan Laoch_.

Todos se le quedaron mirando extraño, ya que no entendían el idioma de Melkis.

-Quise decir un gran _Espirito Guerrero_.

Todos menos Robin empezaron a sentirse halgados (Al que el gesto de halago con por los que le dijo Kuma en Thriller Bark Kuma).

-Ustedes, apenes los he conocido, y ya veo que son gente buena.

En eso vuelven Luffy, Chopper, Usopp y Brook solos sin los Dugongs Kung Fu, cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban reunidos Luffy se percató la presencia del extraño.

-¡Oi! Chicos, ¿Quién es el del sombrero picudo?-preguntó a sus nakamas.

Nami le estuvo a punto de dar un golpe en la cabeza, pero antes de que sucediera, Melkis hizo un gesto alzando el brazo para llamar la atención de la joven.

-No se preocupe mi joven señora, no tengo ningún lío de volverme a presentarme ante su líder de clan*(Nota: el concepto de _Clan_, no solo es usado por los celtas para definir a un grupo familiar, es también usado para definir a un grupo de camaradas).

-¿No le entendí nada al Mugiokashi*? (Trad Jap: okashi es extraño o raro)

-¡¡Que descortés Luffy!!-le regañaron todos menos Robin y Brook.

-No se preocupen, maese Luffy, mi nombre es Melkis y soy un druida.

-¿Un que?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Jejejeje… Un druida es un maestro de la magia, maese Luffy-le explicó de un modo que pueda comprender.

Luffy se quedó mirándole por un largo momento, al parecer la información estaba aún entrando por su cabeza, poco a poco en el rostro de Luffy se empezó a dibujar una sonrisa que fue creciendo lentamente.

-¡¡¡SOUGOI!!! ¿¿¡¡ERES UN MAGO DE VERDAD!!?? –exclamó excitado por la noticia.

-Eeeh… si así se puede entender.

-¿¡TE QUIERES UNIR A NUESTRA TRIPULACIÓN!?-exclamó casi encima del druida.

En eso Nami le dio finalmente el golpe en la cabeza, que Melkis le había impedido hace poco rato atrás.

-¿¡Por que a veces eres tan imprudente!?-dijo arrastrando a su capitán.

-No es mala idea-comentó Melkis haciendo que la pelinaranja se volteara y a la vez llamando la atención de todos- no es mala idea.

Melkis guardó su pipa y se acercó a Luffy que aún estaba siendo sujetado por Nami, se puso de rodillas al estilo de caballero andante, apoyando su báculo en la arena.

-Maese, Sombrero de Paja Luffy, mi nombre es Melkis El atrapa sueños, y desde ahora hasta que se cumplan mis metas, estoy a vuestros servicios.

-Pues entonces, Melkis, mi nombre es Luffy y bienvenido a nuestra tripulación, somos los Mugiwaras.

-¡Un minuto!-exclamó Nami acordándose de algo que había quedado pendiente- Pell-san. ¡Nos hemos olvidado de él!

-Es verdad, se fue en dirección hasta acá cuando los mendigos lo persiguieron-agregó Sanji.

Todos abordaron rápidamente al _Thousand Sunny Go, _con el fin de encontrar al guerrero halcón por si estuviera en algún lado escondido, pero fue en vano.

-No está en ninguna parte-dijo Chopper en su forma **Walk Point**,-no siento su olor en ninguna parte del barco.

-¡Oigan!-exclamó Sanji desde la cocina-Miren de lo que encontré.

Era una nota, de parte de Pell, Nami la tomó y la leyó.

"_Mugiwaras:  
He perdido mi honor, esto me dejado sin nada, por eso he decidido viajar solo con el fin de poder recuperar lo que he perdido…_

_Lo siento de veras._

_Pell"_

-¿Pell ha decidido seguir sin nosotros?-preguntó Usopp.

-Al parecer Usopp, al parecer-dijo Nami.

No muy lejos de ahí, el Guerrero Halcón volaba en dirección a Alubarna.

"_Lo siento Mugiwaras pero debo seguir ahora mi camino… solo"_. Pensó mientras surcaba lo cielos.

Mientras que en otro lugar, tres encapuchado salían de Katorea montados en una criaturas parecidas a unas avestruces cruzadas con velocirraptores.

-Nuessstra nueva cacería comienza… hermanosss-dijo el líder.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hasta aquí concluye este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, ahora lo que ustedes han estado esperando, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, cuando la persecución real comience y los Mugiwaras y Melkis tengan que huir al desierto, pero… ¿Eso no será ir _"de la sartén al fuego"_?

Pues bien, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, **(Los Sicarios de Alabasta/ Los Hermanos 666 y Dahakka Ryutora)**

**Detrás de la Pluma y la Tinta:**

Saludos, soy yo nuevamente, _**Knigth Jackal, Caballero de la Loca Cruzada, **_aquí trayendo más datos e información del de donde me inspiré para crearlo, esta vez os voy a hablar de Melkis el Druida.

De partida este personaje está inspirado como ya se han dado cuenta en el famoso Gandalf, el famoso Mago capa gris, también debo decir que le agregué algunos aspecto de Aragorn cuando estaba bajo la identidad de Trancos en la taberna del _**Pony Pisador**_, al igual que algunas de sus grandes habilidades como rastreador, cazador y experto en el arte del combate, también le otorgué otro idioma, como se dieron cuenta, ese es el _**Idioma Antiguo**_ de la zaga de libros de Christopher Paolini, , _**El Legado, **_al igual que uno de sus otros personajes Brom, el cuenta cuento. (Por ahora están a la venta Eragon, Eldest y Brisingr) [Nota: estos son libros que se los recomiendo, y espero que algún día los tengáis el lujo de leer los libros]

Por otro lado, les voy a explicar que hace tan diferente al Druida del Mago.

Los druidas se presentan a menudo como sacerdotes de la religión celta, pero su papel envolvía muchos aspectos más. Los druidas formaban una clase social independiente, representando la clase intelectual de la sociedad. Aunque también desempeñaban funciones religiosas, no se limitaban a ellas. Eran entre otros bardos, médicos, astrónomos, filósofos y magos. Sin embargo, se pueden diferenciar tres funciones entre los druidas, aunque la separación a veces no era muy clara y ciertos autores se muestran escépticos -Los "Druids", que enseñaban el arte de la guerra y que disponían de poderes mágicos ---Los "Bairds" o bardos, que eran responsables de la tradición oral -Los "Filidhs" o videntes que predecían el futuro. La procedencia de la palabra "druida" está muy debatida. Supone que deriva de la palabra celta para "rico en conocimientos", mientras que otros admiten que ha derivado de _drus_, la palabra celta para roble. Otra teoría finalmente lo relaciona con _dru_ (cuidadoso, a fondo) y _uid_ (saber).

Ahora, lo que os prometí, es un breve diccionario del idioma antiguo

**-Armgetlam:** Mano de plata, es un hechizo que emite una luz plateada.

**-Brisingr:** Fuego, el hechizo consta de lanzara fuego ya sea por la gema del bastón de Melkis o por la palma.

**-Gedwëy:** Resplandecer o brillar.

**-Lam:** Como se han dado cuenta, es Palma o Mano.

**-Kvetha fricaya:** Saludos amigos.

**-Eka Melkis du Druida, aí fricai:** Soy Melkis el Druida, un amigo.

**-Naina: **Iluminación o Luz.

**-Maela: **Tranquilo.

**-Tir Na Og: **Tierra de la eterna juventud, equivale al Avalon de los celtas donde reinan todos lo seres mágicos de su cultura.

**-Tarâg: **Daño o herida.

**-Rakhas: **Muerte.

Bueno, eso es todo, pero antes de irme, debo agradecer algo, es el haber recibido ya cinco reviews hasta ahora, para algunos esto parece ser muy poco pero para mí esto es un gran logro, y agradezco a maese **Maravillante **y a la señorita **Kakushi Miko**, quienes me han ayudado a seguir adelante con esta loca cruzada y el favor de que sigan dejando reviews, ya que esto me motiva a seguir adelante.

Se despide finalmente **Knigth Jackal, Caballero de la Loca Cruzada**.

**Nanu-Nanu.**

**Fanático Anónimo:** ¡Hey, esperen un minuto!, Knigth Jackal olvido explicar que es un _"Cliffhanger"_. ¡Eres un maldito sock!

**Kingth Jackal:** ¡Ups! Al parecer si, tendré que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Sock? Un minuto eso es calcetín en ingles… ¡Hey no soy un calcetín!

**Fanático Anónimo: **Pues demuéstralo sock.

**Knigth Jackal:** Mis admiradores cada vez se expresan más raro, creo que necesito ayuda de mi Manager.

**Manager de KJ:** Exactamente KJ, y por eso haré algo al respecto. Para dar sus opiniones envíenlas a: 

**Knigth Jackal:** Y creo que también debo contratar a otro Manager también.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un Nuevo Mal Azota Alabasta**

**Los Caballeros de La Venganza**

(**¡Advertencia!: **Durante febrero, voy a estar fuera de donde yo trabajo mis **fics**, por lo tanto quien sea que lea esto, por favor dejen _**Reviews**_, en marzo cuando vuelva lo leeré y estaré muy a gusto de hablar contigo. Firma: **Knight Jackal, el Caballero de la loca Cruzada**)

**En el capitulo Anterior de OP:**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existía en reino de Alabasta un rey tirano llamado Nerón Khan, que con avaricia y maldad gobernaba Alabasta con puño de hierro. Hasta que uno de sus más leales hombres lideró una rebelión contra el rey para derrocarlo la cual resulto triunfante. El rey malvado escapo, pero jurando que uno de sus descendientes se vengaría. Han pasado ya quinientos años. Un descendiente del exiliado gobernante regresó, trayendo consigo a un grupo de guerreros llamados **Los Caballeros de La Venganza **quienes han decidido en castigar al reino y proclamase gobernantes y señores de Alabasta…

Parecía todo perdido para lo Mugiwaras, el demonio enviado por uno de los agentes de _"Los Caballeros de la Venganza"_ era casi imposible hacerle daño, ya no había esperanza, pero algo inesperado pasó, ya que el misterioso _"Cuervo",_ quien al final de ser salvado por este enigmático personaje confesó que su verdadero nombre es Melkis, un Druida de un lugar olvidado en _**Grand Line**_ conocido como _**Tir Na Og**_. Cuando volvieron a al Sunny Go!, le explicó que él estaba en la misión de ir a matar a Belial con un cuchillo sagrado llamado _Glymore, _que es la única arma que puede matar al demonio y sabiendo así que tanto Melkis como los Mugiwaras tenían el propósito de acabar con la oscuridad en Alabasta, decidieron unir fuerzas para poder derrotar este mal.

Pero en otra parte, el malvado Tabaqui y su banda de **New Wave Baroque, **observaban cada movimiento de los Mugiwaras y de Melkis, lo que le llevó a llamar al Emperador Tigre, quien furioso, decidió enviar a los Hermanos 666, para poder atrapar a los fugitivos en su imperio y evitar que interfieran su futura boda con la princesa Vivi…

**Introducción:**

Tres años atrás antes de la conquista de Alabasta, ubicación, una isla desconocida de _**Grand Line.**_

Era una noche, oscura y lluviosa, dos figuras montadas a caballo subían por una montaña yerma y tétrica, de desnuda piedra oscura, sin vida y deprimente.

-¿Qué es lo que hemos venido a buscar?-preguntó Tigre.

-Lo que estamos buscando aquí es algo crucial para la conquista de Alabasta-respondió Xanathos.

-¿Qué se supone que es?, una arma, un poder mágico, el mismísimo _**Plutón.**_

-No, nada de eso-respondió con una desagradable sonrisa-son aliados.

-¿Y que clase de aliados son?

Xanathos se mantuvo en silencio, cerró los ojos.

-¡Ñekeñekeñekeñeke! Hubo una vez-empezó a relatar-una raza muy antigua, poderosa y cruel, en superioridad está sobre la nuestra, son muy fuertes, supongo que hasta podría ser más fuertes que un tritón.

-¿Que clase de ser puede existir con esas características?

-Uno que ya se extinguió hace mucho tiempo, fue condenado a la extinción, aunque los _**"Tenryuubito"**_ trataron de controlarlos, pero el tiro les salió por la culata y se volvieron contra ellos y así saborearon el sabor de la carne humana y la de los nobles mundiales, por primera vez y eso los volvió adictos a ella.

-Interesante.

Finalmente, los jinetes llegaron a una cueva muy oscura que estaba en la cima de la montaña, que parecía una enorme boca de un monstruo, cuya boca parecía lleva a sus victimas al oscuro olvido.

-¿Ahí es donde viven?-pregunto Tigre con molestia.

El anciano solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces entremos.

-¡No espera muchacho!-exclamo agarrando a Tigre del hombro-no entres así como así, si entras de esa manera te atacaran, por mientras sujeta a los caballos.

-¿Tan salvajes son?

-No son humanos, son bestias.

En eso, el anciano tomó un guijarro y lo lanzó a la cueva, haciendo que el sonido de los golpecitos resonaran en el interior hasta desvanecerse en su interior como si la oscuridad de la cueva lo devorar todo.

De pronto, se empezó a escuchar un siseo, y este fue acompañado por lo que parecía ser otros dos siseos más, muy amenazadores.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

-Son ellos-dijo Xanathos con una sonrisa.

Dentro de la cueva tres seres se acercaban poco a poco a los recién llegados, quienes los miraban fijamente con su visión sensorial del calor (como la de las serpientes).

Tres pares de ojos color ámbar con la pupila rasgada miraron fijamente a los hombres que estaban parados en la gruta de la caverna, el par de ojos de al medio se acercaron más a Tigre y a Xanathos.

Los caballos que eran sujetados por Tigre empezaron a encabritarse y desesperarse por la presencia de los tres seres que estaban ocultos en la penumbra de la caverna, debido a que las bestias hacían mucha fuerza por zafarse de la mano del jinete, no tuvo más opción que soltarlos, mientras que los caballos escaparon colina abajo.

-Déjalos que se vayan-puntualizó Xanathos mientras se acercaba más a la gruta para hablar con la criatura más cercana-saludos…

Pero un hubo respuestas por parte de los incógnitos seres, solo un prolongado siseo amenazante acompañado de un gruñido inhumano.

-Esto a mí no me agrada-dijo Tigre mientras su manos derecha se cristalizaba formando un aguijón.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes yo puedo resolverlo-dijo el viejo, luego miró al par de ojos ambarinos-saludo, venimos en paz. Se que pueden entender nuestro idioma, y hasta hablarlo, por eso venimos a negociar con ustedes.

El siseo cesó, y los ojos comenzaron a mirar inquisitoriamente.

-Su raza, era poderosa ante todas las que han existido, trataron de controlarlos pero les fue en vano y por eso los condenaron a la extinción, y ahora es hora de que les devuelvan el favor.

La criatura empezó de nuevo a sisear, pero esta vez sonaba con mucho más odio que la vez anterior.

-Tranquilo, nosotros hemos venido aquí para poder darles una nueva vida, una vida sin tener que esconderse de los seres humanos, y vivir como si fueran dioses, ufanase a nosotros y podrán tener esa nueva vida.

En eso, los otros dos seres empezaron a sisear junto a su líder, luego desaparecieron sus ojos, al igual que el misterioso siseo que emitían

-¿Eso fue todo?-pregunto Tigre a Xanathos.

El aciano, no dijo nada, miró a Tigre un rato mientras se reía lentamente.

-A veces pienso que los jóvenes son muy impacientes. Ñekeñekeñekeñeke…

En eso, los tres seres en la penumbra, volvieron a aparecer con sus luminosos ojos ambarinos acompañados por un siseo, pero que sonaba un poco más agradable.

-Mamífero…-siseo el que parecía ser el líder-aceptamosss tu oferta, y másss te vale que nos lleven a la gloria y al mundo de las pesadillas humanasss

Y así se sello el pacto entre Tigre y Xanathos, con las malvadas criaturas que más adelante serían conocidas como los… _Hermanos… 6…6…6._

Y así se da comienzo al nuevo capitulo de _**"Un Nuevo Mal Azota Alabasta"**_, dando a conocer este nuevo peligro, ya después de haber superado varia demandas con el incidente **"Cliffhanger"**, y haber despedido al mi Manager personal. Bueno, sin más preámbulo, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

**Capitulo 8: (Los Sicarios de Alabasta / Los Hermanos 666 y Dahakka Ryuutora)**

Habían pasado tres días desde lo que pasó en la _Posada de Rubi's_ que ya nadie hablaba de eso en Nanohana, aunque habría que considerar que a esas horas casi no había nadie quien pudiera haber visto el espectáculo y considerando el detalle de que los únicos que lo vieron fueron solamente los _New Wave Baroque_, pero ellos ya se habían marchado después de lo que pasó, además la ninguno de los Mugiwaras ni Melkis ha tenido el valor de acercarse de nuevo a ese lugar de mala muerte.

No se han atrevido a moverse del barco, ya que Melkis sugirió que era lo mejor por ahora, ya que podían los _New Wave Baroques_ podrían estar todavía al acecho de ellos.

Pero Nami que era muy zagas con respecto al saber lo que era mentira o verdad, sabía que él les estaba ocultando algo, algo que parecía ser preocupante para él, y que se los ocultaba, en cuanto trataba de hablar con él sobre ello, Melkis recurría a dos métodos para evadirla: el primero, que era el más común ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con Robin que deba el aspecto de que eran amigos de toda la vida que no se habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo y era un método muy eficiente para y evadirla, y el otro método, era un poco más desagradable, ya que recurría a un método de desviar la conversación hasta que se olvidaba de la pregunta, algo como _"hacerte saber que no sabes nada" _(muy de Sócrates ¿no?), por lo tanto, era inaccesible.

Pero la estadía de Melkis en esos tres días tuvo muchas sorpresas, ya que era alguien con diversas costumbres, tradiciones y objetos muy curiosos, algo nunca visto en su mundo, al principio, le ofrecieron un espacio en la recamara de los hombres, pero se negó, prefirió dormir afuera, solo puso una manta que llevaba consigo en el césped y se recostó.

-Ahh… esto es como estar en casa-eso fue lo único que dijo como defensas la primera noche, pero nadie se lo contradijo, si esa era su costumbre, hasta pregunto cuanto le costaría su estadía.

Nami, considerando su carácter de avara y de aprovecharse otras personas decidió en cobrarle a Melkis sin que se percatara, quien le pago con "_zafíreas"_, unas gemas muy bellas y perfectas de hermosos colores, cada color representaba su valor como moneda en el país de Melkis, pero para desgracia de Nami, las_ zafíreas_ también tenía una naturaleza mágica en particular, porque cuando la chica las tomó en sus manos y viéndolas con codicia, esta de inmediato se volvieron cenizas.

-¿¡Que gue lo que les pasó!?-exclamó exaltada la chica.

-Veo que eres una persona avara-dijo serenamente-cuando una persona avara toca las zafíreas, estas se vuelven cenizas.

¡Que!-exclamó la chica con decepción.

-Por fin recibes tu merecido-comentó Zoro sonriéndose a las espaldas de Nami.

Otra cosa que se mostró fue un acto de irresponsabilidad, algo que lo sacó de sus casillas ya que Luffy, Usopp y Chopper tomaron sin pedírselo su báculo, fue tan fuerte su enojo, que los dejó todos en el Sunny encogidos.

-¡¡ ¿Sois unos idiotas o que?!! ¡¡No tienen idea de lo peligroso que tomar esto sin haber tenido por lo menos años de práctica y estudio de la magia!!

-Pero si solo queríamos verlo-se excusaron los tres-Queríamos saber como haces magia.

-La magia no es para tomarla a la ligera-respondió enojado-si hubieras intentado hacer magia sin estudios, habrías muerto, el báculo hubiera drenado toda tu energía.

-¿Dre… drenar mi energía?-tartamudearon de manera unísona Usopp y Chopper asustados.

-Son las leyes del intercambio, para hacer magia, hay que hacer un intercambio, y ese intercambio es de energía vital y si no sabes como hacerlo podrías matarte.

Es dejó a todos mudos, y así Melkis demostró a todos que la magia no es algo de lo que se debe tomar a la ligera, y que podía ser un arma de doble filo y que Melkis aunque parezca una persona agradable y calmada, tenía un fuerte carácter muy fuerte y temible, pero en el fondo, sabían que Melkis no lo hacía por ser desagradables con ellos, sino más los quería proteger de cosas que quizás no podrían comprender a simple vista, cosas que solo los maestros de la magia pueden controlar, evitándose un alto precio a cambio.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, todo parecía andar perfecto tanto para los Mugiwaras como lo que ha pasado en Nanohana, nadie hablaba de lo que pasó en la noche de hace tres días, era como si todos fuera una ilusión, no era claro si era por que nadie vio lo sucedido o si es por miedo al Tirano que los gobierna, pero para Luffy y su banda no parecí impórtales, todo era paz y tranquilidad, y se podía ir a Nanohana cuando se quisiera.

Nami, Usopp y Chopper esa tarde fueron a Nanohana para poder hacer algunas compras antes de partir mañana como lo sugirió Melkis.

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que cargar tus cosas Nami?-se quejó Usopp que en efecto, llevaba las compras tanto de Nami como las suyas.

-¿Acaso tú no puedes llevar las tuyas solita?-pregonó Chopper que estaba en su forma **Heavy Point**, y también cargando las compra de la caprichosa chica.

-No porque se quejan tanto-aclaró-si ustedes no quería cargar todas esas cosas, no se debieron haber tomado las molestias de venir.

-¡Nosotros también venimos a hacer compras!-alegaron los dos.

-Miren, si ustedes me siguen ayudando les compraré algo.

Y con ese chantaje, los dos se les levantó el animo y así fue toda la tarde viendo tiendas de ropa, y a la vez compró vestimentas para todos en la tripulación ya que esto sería de mucha necesidad cuando se estaban hiendo, alguien les llamó la atención.

-Señorita-dijo la voz.

Cuando se voltearon, se percataron que era la anciana vendedora del negocio, que parecía muy preocupada.

-Señorita, ¿se va usted a su casa?-pregunto.

Nami miró a la señora por un rato con preocupación, ya que no sabía que era lo que quería o cual era su intención, pero bueno, no era de buena educación dejar a alguien con una pregunta al aire.

-Pensaba en ir a esa otra tienda que esta…

-Le sugiero mejor que se vaya a su casa señorita-interrumpió la vendedora.

-¿Que es lo que pasa señora?-pregunto Usopp.

La señora no dijo nada por un largo rato, luego cerró las cortinas y miró por la puerta si había alguien por ahí afuera para luego cerrarla definitivamente.

-Escuchen –comenzó a contar la viejecita-no me gusta hablar de esto, pero ayer en la noche llegaron aquí, tres hombres encapuchados que trabajan para Tigre, al parecer están aquí por lo que pasó aquella noche, no quiero hablar mucho de ellos, ya que pueden estar afuera, pero le sugiero que se vayan a su casa de inmediato antes de que se topen con ellos.

-¿Cómo son?-pregunto Nami.

-No lo sé-respondió-siempre llevan el rostro tapado por su capucha con un característico seis romano al medio, pero de solo verlos se me eriza la piel.

Eso causó un escalofrió entre los tres muchachos presentes en la tienda, en eso la vendedora se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y miró para ambos lados y miró a los tres.

-Ahora mejor váyanse a su casa, donde estarán seguros.

-Si señora-dijeron los tres muy nerviosos mientras salían del establecimiento rápidamente en la ya casi oscura calle.

Ya afuera de ahí, todo Nanohana parecía desierto, había muy poca gente afuera de sus casas y todos parecían irse para sus casas lo más rápido posible sin siquiera verse las caras.

-Nami, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos por el atajo de Melkis-san?-preguntó Chopper.

-Me pa-parece una espectacular idea Nami-comentó Usopp.

-Estoy de acuerdo-determinó la chica.

Para llegar al atajo debían pasar cerca de la _Posada de Rubi's_, donde tuvieron el encuentro con los desagradables _New Wave Baroque_, pero lo bueno es que no se les ha visto desde aquel incidente.

-Al parecer la Posada está cerrada al parecer-dijo Nami viendo el sitio que estaba muy deplorable, pero tenía las luces encendidas.

-Pero vele el lado bueno, no están esos maleantes de Tigre-puntualizó Usopp.

Mientras pasaban cerca se oyó un fuerte estruendo, como si se rompieran una gran cantidad de vajilla acompañado de un gemido de dolor.

-¿¡Que fue…!?-exclamaron Usopp y Chopper, pero rápidamente Nami le cubrió la boca para que no gritaran.

En eso, la chica se asomó por una pequeña ranura de una ventana cerrada con puertas de madera, ahí voy a alguien que les era muy familiar, era Cassim, el muchacho que les atendió la noche en que estuvieron allí, estaba recostado sobre una de las mesas del bar, estaba muy maltratado, tenía la aprecian de haber sido arrojado contra ella y tenía muy mal aspecto, con varios golpes en la cara, moretones y sangre de narices. En eso se apareció lo que parecía ser un brazo, que parecía ser el agresor del joven mesero.

-Bien… essspero que eso te ayude a recordar-dijo una voz muy suave y a la vez escalofriante.

-Les… ¡cof!... que no… se nada- dijo en su defensa, pero no era lo que quería escuchar el agresor, en repuesta dio un fuerte golpazo a la mesa dejando un agujero al lado de la cabeza de Cassim, quien miró aterrorizado la brutalidad de su agresor.

-No me dejasss opción… muchacho-dijo mientras de desaparecí por un instante-hermano, pásssame el _aceite_.

Al parecer, el misterioso agresor estaba con más compañía, al parecer, el compañero era su hermano, al rato volvió con lo que parecía ser una cantimplora de metal negro, removió el corcho que cubría la boca y acercó la cantimplora a la cara del muchacho mientras la volteaba lentamente para verter el contenido en la cara de Cassim.

-Esssto niño, te va a doler mucho-dijo con ironía el agresor.

-¡Por favor! ¡Juro que no se nada de lo que me preguntan! ¡No tengo idea de quienes eran! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Se los suplico!-gritó Cassim tratado de liberarse del torturador, mientras lentamente, este volteaba más y más la cantimplora y finalmente empezó a fluir el líquido de la boca de la cantimplora mientras el muchacho gritaba de dolor mientras caía el líquido transparente como el agua en su cara y salía humo de ella.

Nami quedo horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo, fue un espectáculo macabro, se fue hacia atrás mientras ahogaba un grito de miedo que sentía al ver el dolor que sentía Cassim y cayendo sentada en el suelo, eso llamó la atención del agresor que miró a la ventana y de este se asomaron otros dos encapuchados al haber escuchado también el sonido que provenía de afuera del bar.

-Nami, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto en voz baja Usopp que igualmente estaban asustado.

Nami no dijo nada, estaba paralizada del susto, igualmente Chopper, auque no vio lo que había pasado dentro del establecimiento, su miedo parecía ser irracional a la situación como si supiera que era lo que estaba adentro.

-¡Nami, reacciona!-susurro otra ves Usopp, haciendo que finalmente la pelinaranja reaccionara.

Miró rápidamente al de la nariz larga para luego ver a la puerta de bar, se percató de que los encapuchados se acercaban a la puerta.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-exclamo en voz baja la chica agarrando a Usopp de su característica nariz, par luego percatarse de que Chopper estaba paralizado frente a la puerta invadido por un miedo desconocido. No le quedó más opción que volver por lo más rápido posible, la manija de la puerta se estaba moviendo emitiendo un rechinido metálico. Logró retirar al renito con éxito antes de que se abriera la puerta y pudiendo así esconderse en una esquina del establecimiento.

Los tres encapuchados salieron del lugar con gran brusquedad, no se veían muy contentos debajo de las capuchas que les cubría el rostro que digamos, los tres se asomaron de su escondite detrás de la esquina para ver. Eran altos, el de mayor altura parecía ser del mismo tamaño que el de Zoro, mientras que el más bajo era del mismo tamaño que Nami, los tres llevaban togas negras con amplias mangas, en sus espaldas tenían una extraña joroba como si les hubieran puesto un bulto debajo de sus ropas, y los bordes de sus togas se les levantaba por la presión que ejercían las armas que portaban, vestían con elegantes camisas, pantalones de montar negros y botas del mismo color que los pantalones, el rostro, como ya dije lo tenían tapado por el gorro de la capucha con un enorme seis romano al frente y en sus manos llevaban guantes de cuero negro.

Sin duda, esos eran los hombres que le había advertido la anciana vendedora de hace un rato, y en verdad eran temibles y ejercían intimada, en todo lo que podía pasar en la noche, tenían que encontrarse con ellos.

Los tres estaban paralizado observando desde su escondite a los tres encapuchado que observaban a hacia fuera del local, hasta que vieron algo que les llamó la atención, eran los paquete de compras de los tres, ¡los habían olvidado!

Los encapuchado se dirigieron rápidamente a los objeto en el suelo, se pusieron en cuclillas los cogieron con sus mano y empezaron a olerlos como si fueran perros de caza, analizaron las cosas, para luego hablarse entre sí en un leguaje que parecían siseos de serpiente.

-N-N-Nami, ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-pregunto en voz baja Usopp aterrorizado mientras sujetaba al congelado Chopper.

-P-parecen estar olfateando-dijo la chica a medio dominar su miedo.

De repente, la mano de Nami se arrastró un poco en el suelo, haciendo un poco de ruido, eso causó que los tres encapuchados voltearan para ver que fue eso, los tres se escondieron rápidamente y se abrazaron del miedo, querían correr, pero algo les impedían poder hacerlo, era como una fuerza que los amarraba al suelo y los dejaba inmóviles al suelo.

_¡Váyanse por favor, váyanse! _Se gritaba a su interior mientras de sus ojos les salían lágrimas como si fuera una niña asustada.

Era también el mismo caso el de Usopp, que parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero dentro de sí se gritaba a sí mismo _¡Muévete! _

Pero en el caso de Chopper, que ya estaba desde hace mucho rato invadido por el pánico que al parecer ejercían esos tres hombres encapuchados.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos que se venían hacia ellos seguido del deslizamiento de un cuchillo siendo sacado de su vaina, eso causó un mayor estremecimiento entre los tres aterrados, al parecer el extraño estaba decidido a investigar y si era necesario, _matar_ a los que estaban escondidos.

Repentinamente, se detuvieron los pasos. Una combinación de un siseo con un gruñido comenzó a oirse al lado de ellos mientras que una mano cubierta por un guante se apoyaba lentamente de la esquina de la muralla del establecimiento, luego se empezó a asomar un cuchillo de hoja curvada, a continuación el rostro encapuchado del hombre. Era el final.

-¡Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien allí!?-grito una voz, eso causó que el extraño mirara hacia el final de la calle y luego miró a Nami, Usopp y Chopper quienes ya se habían cubierto con sus brazos para no ver al sicario.

-Te sugiero que guardes tu cuchillo y te vayas por donde viniste _víbora-_ordeno la voz.

El encapuchado lo miró por un rato, miró por última vez a los tres asustados, se sintió un sonido como el de un olfateo, luego accedió a la orden y rápidamente con el sonido del flamear de una capa desapareció.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó una voz muy agradable, Nami miró para quien era sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver quien era esa persona que les salvó la vida.

Era un muchacho muy apuesto, su rostro era anguloso y delgado, cabello negro azabache, ojos azules y tez pálida.

Vestía con ropas negras al igual que su abrigo de cuero que denotaban su delgado aspecto y portaba como arma un arco de madera (que en ese momento lo llevaba en sus manos) y un carcaj cargado con flechas.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó nuevamente el joven a Nami, lo que causó que a ella se le subieran los colores al rostro.

-S-s-si, e-estoy bien-tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Me alegra-dijo sonriente ofreciéndole una mano para poder levantarse del suelo, la chica se volvió a sonrojar nuevamente y accedió a la oferta del joven, mientras le observaba como si tuviera ojos para él.

-Disculpen la interrupción-interrumpió Usopp-pero sería mejor irnos lo más pronto posible.

Eso para Nami le arruinó el momento, lo cual causó que el joven mirara a Usopp que sostenía aún a Chopper que no se había recuperado de su ataque de pánico.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora-sugirió el joven-esos tres puede que vuelvan en cualquier momento, y con compañía.

Cogieron los paquetes tirados, pero esta vez con la ayuda del joven misterioso que les salvó la vida de esos tres misteriosos hombres, y salieron lo más rápido posible del lugar, el hecho de volver a ver esos tres encapuchados era algo de temer y algo que ningún ser en este mundo quisiera ver de nuevo.

No hubo conversa alguna entre los cuatro personajes, hasta que salieron por fin de Nanohana, ya afuera un viento helado empezó a soplar, haciendo que Nami, que vestía con una tradicional falda corta y una camiseta de mangas cortas hicieron que la chica se le pusiera la carne de gallina. El joven se sacó su abrigo y se lo puso a la pelinaranja sobre sus hombros.

-Arigato-dijo Nami aceptando la oferta del joven-disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Oh… verdad, que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Trevor ¿y el tuyo?

-Nami, Trevor-san.

-Nami-dijo pensativamente-que bonito nombre.

Eso hizo que Nami se sonrojara otra vez, miró el oscuro suelo arenoso en el que estaba caminando, junto con Trevor a su lado, se sentía protegida, acto seguido, el joven le ofreció su brazo, una oferta que no pudo rehusar, luego de agarrarse de su brazo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Trevor, quien la miró sonriente, mientras que ella lo miró con una mirada de ternura, para luego cerrar su ojos.

Atrás de ellos, Ussop y Chopper se reían entre dientes por lo graciosa e inusual que actuaba su nakama, lo que causó que se percatara, causándole una cierta incomodidad, pero Trevor la miró para calmarla.

-Ellos son tus amigos ¿no?

-Si, son mis amigos y nakamas, hemos viajado mucho por todo **Grand Line**.

-¿¡Por todo **Grand Line**!?-exclamo sorprendido-eres muy valiente debo decir.

-Gracias-respondió- ¿y que hacías ahí en la calle afuera?

-Buscaba esos tres hombres, se hacen llamar los Hermanos 666, son los asesinos y cazadores de Tigre, al parecer buscaban a unas personas.

Eso causó unos escalofríos en los tres, era probable que el sujeto con pinta de vago los hubiera delatado a Tigre y para peor, el usurpador del trono ahora los quería muertos o quizás algo mucho peor.

-Trevor-san, ¿Qué hacía persiguiendo a esos tres hombres?-preguntó Nami.

-De partida, los Hermanos 666 están buscando a un tal Kohza, que es el líder rebelde que se niega a obedecer la órdenes del tirano del trono, buscaban el modo de derrocarle de manera que no se diera cuenta que fue lo que lo atacó y expulsó del trono, hasta que uno de los espías de Tigre le informó y desde ese momento, los Hermanos 666 lo están cazado como un animal, y es obvio que cuando le encuentren… lo van a matar.

-¿M-m-matar?-preguntó Usopp asustado interrumpiendo la conversa al escuchar las palabras de Trevor, le invadió el pánico, ya que si Trevor decía la verdad.

-O peor aun, comérselo…

Nami levantó la cabeza del hombro de Trevor del susto, al escucha eso quedó estupefacta, no podía creer que Tigre, entre sus _Caballeros de la Venganza_ tuviera _caníbales_, eso es algo preocupante, y a la vez aterrador_. _Eso mismo pensaron Usopp y Chopper, que aunque no sea humano el hecho de saber que un ser viviente de una especie tuviera la capacidad de comerse a sus semejantes.

-¿Por qué los sigues?-preguntó Nami por la salud del joven.

-Los sigo-explicó- porque ellos arruinaron mi vida, hace dos meses, ellos vinieron a la granja de mi tío quien sabían unos detalles de donde se encontraban los rebeldes, entonces una noche tenebrosa ellos llegaron a la granja, cogieron a mi tío y lo torturaron para hacerlo hablar, pero no sacaron nada de él.

"Entonces, recurrieron al _aceite_, una sustancia corrosiva que destruye la carne y los tendones, aunque el dolor fuera insufrible… no dijo nada, se rehusó, para luego ser asesinado por ellos e incendiaron nuestra granja como remate, ahora mi tía y yo lo hemos perdido todo por culpa de ellos.

-¿Los rebeldes?-preguntó Chopper.

-No, me refiero a esos asesinos, que me quitaron todo lo que era un tesoro para mí y querida tía.

Hubo un rato de silencio, Nami recordó como en tiempo, en su infancia lo había perdido todo por un grupo de piratas tritones mataron a su madre Bellemere y la forzaron a trabajar con ellos para poder comprar la libertad de su aldea.

-Entiendo lo que sufriste, Trevor-san-dijo Nami con tristeza-yo también perdí a mi madre por culpa de unos piratas.

Trevor la miró con una sonrisa, para luego acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

-Veo que no somos tan distintos tú y yo.

-Melosos-dijeron en voz baja Usopp y Chopper un poco molesto por dejarlos olvidados con toda la carga.

Ya estaban llegando a la costa donde estaba anclado el _Thousand Sunny_, cuando Trevor se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Nami casi cayera, pro rápidamente pero por suerte los brazos de Trevor la sujetaron quedando de frente a él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos quedando cautivada, mientras Usopp y Chopper miraban esto con malicia.

-Perdona, a veces puedo ser un poco brusco.

-N-no importa-dijo sonrojándose.

-Me tengo que ir Nami, debo seguir a esos tres no es fácil encontrarlos y ahora que sé que están en Nanohana, por fin podré saldar cuentas con ellos.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-En cuanto mi deuda esté saldada con esos monstruos.

Liberó a Nami de sus brazos, acomodó su arco y carcaj, tomó las manos de la pelinaranja por última vez, le dio un beso en la mejilla, Usopp y Chopper se empezaron a reír entre dientes, ambos tenían en sus manos un chisme muy apetitoso para contarle a los demás cuando lleguen.

Trevor no tenía más que hacer, hizo una reverencia al narizón y al renito, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la desértica noche. Nami no perdió la vista al joven, hasta que no le vio más, en eso se volvió a sus olvidados nakamas, se acercó a ellos los agarró de sus cabezas y las chocó la una contra la otra, dejándoles en el suelo con el característico hematoma en la cabeza saliéndole humo de la hinchazón.

-Que les sirva de lección-dijo la chica sacudiéndose las manos de haber terminado su trabajo.

-Perdón-dijeron los dos.

-Ya levántense, mis cosas no se cargan solas.

Y así lo hicieron, durante el último trayecto hacia al barco y campamento, Nami andaba casi flotando en las nubes, parecía ida pensando en el misterioso Trevor, y en cuanto Usopp y Chopper con gran desagrado debían cargar tanto sus cosas como las de ellos.

-Sabes Chopper-dijo Usopp con enojo.

El reno lo miró en su estado **Walk Point**.

-Hay algo que no me agrada de ese tal Trevor.

-El ser un engreído y arrogante…

Pero antes de poder continuar con su lista, pero Nami se percató haciendo que se callaran abruptamente.

Ya llegando al a donde estaba el _Sunny Go, _todos menos Sanji que el parecer estaría cocinando o lavando platos. Los que estaban allí, estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata que había hecho Melkis la vez pasada.

Como siempre, Melkis y Robin estaban sentados juntos, el druida había puesto su poncho como alfombra para sentarse junto con la arqueóloga mientras estaban conversando de los múltiples gustos que tenían en común, mientras Zoro dormía una siesta frente al fuego, Franky y Brook cantaban muy contentos _"El Sake de Binks" _y Luffy se divertía jugando con los Kung Fu Dugongs.

Cuando se percataron de la llegada de los tres, Luffy salió corriendo a recibir a sus amigos que habían llegado de las compras.

-¡Nami, Usopp, Chopper! Por fin llegaron, ¿Cómo les fue en las compras?

-Si, nos fue muy bien, ¿no es así Nami?-dijo Usopp codeando a Nami.

Nami miró con enojo a Usopp, a quien agarro de la cabeza y lo arrojó al arenoso suelo, Luffy se quedó mirando sin entender lo que pasaba entre ellos tres.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Luffy sin aún entender.

-Lo que pasa Luffy-dijo Chopper-¡es que Nami tiene novio!

-¡CHOPPER!-exclamó Nami enojada.

En la cocina del barco, la palabra de _"novio"_ llegó a los oídos de Sanji, quien soltó los platos repentinamente que se hicieron añicos.

-¡NOVIOOOO!- gritó desde el barco.

Todos se quedaron mirando al Sunny, mientras que el cocinero bajaba corriendo hasta llegar al grupo de afuera y luego estar de rodillas frente al Nami tomándole una mano.

-_¡Ay! ¡Nami-swan! ¡Dime que eso es mentira!-_grito a llantos mientras le salían lágrimas de su ojo descubierto.

-¡No es mi novio!-explicó enojada.

-¿Y que es entonces Nami?-pregunto Usopp con ironía.

Nami se quedó mirando a todos los que la estaban mirando, los ojos de todos la miraban inquisitiva, menos Zoro que seguía durmiendo su siesta.

Nami se sentía acorralada por sus amigos, no sabía que hacer más…

-¡Ahh! ¡Que les incumbe!-exclamó enojada-¡Es solo un amigo y punto!

Todo se quedaron en silicio mirándola, por un lapso de unos minutos solo se escuchó el sonido de la madera consumiéndose en el fuego, Zoro se despertó y miró para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-Además deberían saber que esa no es la noticia más importante de la noche-puntualizó- Allá en Nanohana, nos están buscando.

Melkis levantó la vista.

-¿También son amigos tuyos?-preguntó Luffy alzando el brazo.

-¡No idiota!-exclamó-al parecer, son hombres de Tigre y nos están buscando, y sus intenciones no son muy buenas de lo que digamos.

-¿Cómo lo saben?-preguntó Robin parándose de donde estaba sentada con Melkis.

-¿Recuerdan al mesero de la _Posada de Rubi's_?-pregunto-Pasamos por ahí, estaba completamente cerrado, adentro escuchamos unos ruido muy misteriosos, golpes y el quebrar de cosas como plato o vasos, me asomé para ver que eran y vi a tres encapuchado golpeándolo.

-¿Encapuchados?-preguntó Melkis exaltado-¡Dime como eran sus capuchas!

-Eran negras y tenían un seis romano al frente que les tapaba la cara-respondió Usopp tranquilamente.

Melkis quedó ensimismado, con los ojos desorbitados, al parecer era algo preocupante y muy serio.

-¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no!-murmuró preocupado con las manos en la cabeza.

-Druida-san ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó Robin poniendo su mano en un hombro.

-¡_Barzul*_!-exclamó Melkis-Díganme, ¿los vieron?

Hubo un rato de silencio entre lo tres.

-¡Respondan!-bramo el druida-¿Los vieron o no?

-Si.

-¿Fue de cerca?

-Si

Melkis empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro con mucha preocupación al respecto, al parecer no era nada bueno para ellos.

-¡Oi! Melkis-dijo Luffy- Hay algo malo en eso.

En eso el druida se quedó mirándole con cierto enojo por un rato.

-Agarren todo lo que puedan llevarse consigo y escondan el barco, nos vamos.

-Mmm… Oye, espera ¿Qué es eso de que nos vamos?

-Estuvieron cerca de ellos, por lo tanto han identificado sus olores.

-¿Olores?-preguntó Usopp.

-¿Sintieron un sonido como el de un olfateo?

-Pues… si

-A eso refiero, han memorizado sus olores, es evidente que los están siguiendo por el olfato.

-Y que son eso hombres encapuchados-preguntó Sanji

-Se hacen llamar Hermanos 666, pero el nombre su raza es _Ouróboros _

Una brisa pasó por el lugar, haciendo que casi el fuego se apagara.

-No sé si ese el l nombre autentico de su raza, o ellos lo han elegido, sea como fueres, si tiene nombres individuales los mantienen ocultos. Nunca se había visto a los Ouróboros hasta cuando Tigre y los Caballeros se tomaron el poder. Debió conocerlos durante sus viajes, y los puso a su servicio, se sabe poco o nada de ellos. Sin embargo, les puedo asegurar que no son humanos, porque una vez cuando los seguí vi fugazmente la cabeza de uno, observé que tenían la cabeza de una serpiente y un largo cuello, ojos tan grandes como mi puño-dijo cerrando el puño- y piel negra y escamosa. Lo que es un misterio para mí es como aprendieron a hablar. Sin duda el resto del cuerpo de los Ouróboros es igual de extraño, y por eso ocupan capas independientes del tiempo que haga.

"En cuanto a sus facultades, les diré que son más fuertes que ningún ser viviente en la tierra o en el agua, pueden saltar alturas inhumanas, pero no pueden usar la magia. Y tienen que estar agradecidos por ello, por que si supieran utilizarla, ya estaríamos en sus garras. También sé tienen una gran aversión a la luz del sol, auque eso no los detendrá si están decididos a actuar. Por otra parte, no comentan el error de subestimar a los Ouróboros porque son sagaces y muy astutos.

Hubo un rato de silencio, nunca habían escuchado que pudiera existir tal aberración de la naturaleza, eran en verdad unas pesadillas vivientes, algo que a nadie le gustaría encontrarse en un callejón oscuro y desolado, los más cobardes como Brook, Usopp, Chopper y Nami, estaban que se desmayaban del miedo a esos monstruos.

-C-c-cuanto hay de ellos-preguntó Usopp consumido por el miedo.

-Por lo que sé, los tres que han visto. Puede que haya más. Tal vez sean los últimos que queden de una raza en vías de la extinción. Son los cazadores personales de Tigre, porque cuando llega a los oídos del tirano, el rumor de un grupo de infiltrados en su poderío, los envía para investigar, siempre dejan una estela de muerte a su paso. Y van a venir directo hasta aquí, ya que los olieron.

-No te preocupes Melkis-dijo Luffy dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-si se atreven a acercarse aquí, vamos a hacer que se arrepientan.-mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

En eso Melkis le dio un golpe con el bastón en la cabeza.

-¿¡Que parte de son sagaces, astutos y crueles no esperes que peleen con nobleza!?

Luffy se quedó mirando sin entender.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que cuando peleas con uno frente a frente, hay otro que te va a atacar por la espalda.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos?-preguntó Zoro.

Melkis miró al espadachín por un rato, luego miro a los demás.

-Una vez, me los encontré en Katorea, vi como atacaban a un hombre y se lo llevaban a la oscuridad, al parecer tenían hambre cuando los seguí hasta las afueras a un campamento que tenían afuera de la ciudad, y al parecer fueron a Katorea por comida, debo decir que por ese hombre llegué tarde, ya que cuando encontré el campamento, encontré una pila de huesos fresco que tenían aún trozos de carne arrancado por dientes muy filudos y pequeños, y ahí fue cuando los vi sin sus capuchas. Lo peor fue para mí, ya que el viento estaba en mi contra, se percataron de mi presencia. Y debo decir que tuve mucha suerte de escapar de ellos, sino, habría sido el postre.

Todos miraron al druida por un rato, se veían en sus ojos lo aterrador que podían ser esas extrañas criaturas cuando se trata de comer.

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer Melkis-san?-preguntó Robin.

-Empaquen y escondan el barco, nos vamos lo más rápido posible de aquí.

Y así lo hicieron, todos empacaron sus cosas lo más rápido posible y lo más útil que podían llevar por ahora, comida, mantas, tiendas de acampar, cacerolas y barriles de agua.

Ya todos estaban listos para irse lo más rápido posible.

-Melkis estamos listos par irnos-dijo Luffy.

-Perfecto-dijo mirando por los alrededores del lugar-¿No van a esconder el barco?

-No te preocupes-dijo Chopper-Los Dugongs lo cuidaran.

-Bien, entonces vámonos.

Todos bajaron de uno en unos del Sunny y luego bajaron sus cosas y bultos, estaban a punto de irse en dirección a Erumalu, pero algo los frenó abruptamente. Chopper se paralizó, y un pánico lo invadió.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-preguntó Sanji.

Melkis cerró los ojos, mientras el escuchaba el sonido, era un siseo, se hacía cada vez más fuerte y luego un gruñido como el de un reptil.

-Oh no, están aquí.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Franky se pusieron en guardia mirando a todas partes, el siseo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

-¿Se están hiendo?-preguntó Robin.

-No lo creo…

Un sonido metálico como el sacudir de una cadena empezó a resonar entre las rocas del la costa.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-preguntó Luffy, pero antes de percatarse, algo le derribó al suelo.

En el suelo, Luffy estaba inmovilizado por una cadena metálica negra y parecía estar compuesta por tres extremos la cadena y en cada extremo había tres esferas negras también de metal.

-Me siento débil-dijo Luffy, era obvio lo que era _Kairouseki__**, **_la debilidad de los usuarios de _Frutas del Diablo__**.**_

Luego de esto, Robin fue la siguiente en ser derribada con las cadenas de _Kairouseki, _y en un breve momento algo que parecía una abeja se clavó en el brazo de Zoro, un dardo envenenado con narcóticos.

De las rocas una figura alta encapuchada surgió, emitía un siseo amenazante y miraba a los Mugiwaras y Melkis como si fuera un ave de rapiña, mientras ladeaba su cubierto rostro. Sacó de sus negros atavíos dos cuchillos con una hoja curvada como lenguas de fuego.

-¿Quién mierda son?-preguntó exaltado Sanji

-Son ellos…-respondió Melkis sin aire.

El Ouróboro saltó de su lugar donde estaba posado, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para luego aterrizar de pie frente a ellos emitiendo su feroz siseo.

Sin dudarlo dos veces el monstruo se arrojó contra Zoro, quien aún no estaba siendo afectado por el narcótico que le habían inyectado con el dardo.

El espadachín logró sacar dos de sus tres espadas a tiempo para poder bloquear los golpes del Ouróboro, en verdad era muy fuerte y muy rápido. Apenas podía bloquear los ataques de su adversario que eran tan violento y agresivos que sacaban chispas con los golpes de sus cuchillos.

En otra ocasión, Zoro no habría tenido dificultada en responder a los ataques de su oponente, pero al parecer, el efecto del dardo envenenado, estaba comenzando a surtir efecto sobre él. Empezaba sentir los músculos débiles y adormecidos; ya no podía sostener por sí mismo sus espadas, y para colmo la criatura le quitaba terreno que parecía tirársele encima.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle, otro Ouróboro salió de atrás de las rocas. Este estaba armado con una ballesta muy revolucionaria, ya que esta contaba con recarga en los lados como si fuera una ametralladora. Comenzó a disparar a los otros que aún estaban en pie.

-¡Corran!-gritó Usopp agarrando al paralizado Chopper.

Todos corrieron para esconderse detrás de una roca para poder salvarse de lo virotes que arrojaba el encapuchado a través de su ballesta. Esto parecía ser una emboscada muy bien preparada por esos monstruos y lo sorprendente es que fue preparada en poco tiempo, Melkis les había advertido de ello, en verdad eran sagaces y astutos.

-En verdad debo admitir que son hábiles-dijo Franky acomodando su brazo izquierdo para sacar una de sus armas.

-¡Debemos ayudarlos!, no podemos dejarlos así- dijo preocupado Usopp mientras sacudía a Chopper para que volviera en sí.

-Bien, entonces entremos en acción-dijo Nami.

Todos se acercaron a ella, incluso Melkis para escuchar el plan de la chica para salvar a sus amigos de las bestias encapuchadas.

-Esto es lo que tengo planeado, Franky y Usopp cúbranos mientras que Sanji, Melkis y yo vamos a rescatar a Luffy, Zoro y a Robin.

-Nami-san-interrumpió Brook- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué voy hacer?

-Cuida a Chopper-dijo apuntando al reno en _shock._

-¿Y después me vas a decir que bragas llevas puestas esta noche?

-Nishh… ¡Solo hazlo!-ordenó Nami al esqueleto.

Y así comenzó la operación de rescate, Franky se preparó activando su Beans Left y Usopp sacó su **Súper arma Kabuto, **empezaron a responder los ataques del Ouróboro, pero el ser a diferencia de la hábil puntería de ellos, la criatura no tenía dificultad de esquivar sus disparos haciendo movimientos acrobáticos entre las rocas y a la vez disparando a sus agresores.

Con esa distracción, Nami, Sanji y Melkis fueron al rescate de los tres restantes, Nami fue directo a rescatar a Luffy.

-¡Oi! ¡Nami, aquí estoy!-gritó el chico de goma que estaba atado por las cadenas de _Kairouseki._ Nami trató de forzar las cadenas, pero fue inútil, estaban muy bien firmes contra Luffy.

-No me queda otra-dijo mientras agarraba a Luffy de la cabeza y comenzó a arrastra sobre la arena.

Mientras que Melkis fue por Robin, en un principio Sanji iba a su rescate, pero al ver que Melkis también iba a su rescate, prefirió dejárselo a él. Y a cambio fue a regañadientes a ayudar a Zoro que ya apenas podía sostenerse en pie contra su adversario.

-Tranquilo cabeza de marimo me ayude.

-No… necesito que… me… ayudes _Ero-cook_- respondió el debilitado Zoro quien bloqueaba el golpe mortal de su enemigo con sus espadas soltando a su alrededor chispas y esquirlas por la fuerza bruta de ambos contrincantes. Pero las cosas no iban bien para Zoro, parecía estar perdiendo contra el encapuchado. Aunque su rival y camarada no quería su ayuda, tenía que hacer algo.

-Bien, auque tú no lo quieras…-dijo Sanji preparándose para atacar al enemigo. Saltó lo más alto – ¡**Épule Shoot**!- gritó mientras dirigía el golpe al hombro de la criatura para poder desarmarla. Pero, debajo de las arenas surgió lo que parecía ser una cadena negra terminada por un contrapeso en forma de punta cónica, que rápidamente la cadena se enredó en la pierna del cocinero, Sanji quedó sorprendido al ver lo que veía. _¿De donde surgió eso?_ Pensó al ver la cadena que sujetaba su pierna. Sintió un tirón fuerte por parte de la cadena que le hizo perder su equilibrio y cayera en la arena, cerca de donde surgió la cadena negra que lo había apresado. Miró la cadena que se movía lentamente como si alguien la arrastrara hacia una trampa. Trató de soltarse, pero fue inútil, luego, algo empezó a salir debajo de las arenas. Era otro encapuchado, era más alto que el tirador, pero más bajo que el que estaba peleando con Zoro. El encapuchado miró a Sanji al igual que lo hizo el primero, se percató que la cadena terminaba en una especie de hoz del mismo color, en pocas palabras el arma era un _kusarigama, _un arma fabricada para primero inmovilizar a su adversario con la cadena, atraerlo hasta el portado y luego dar el golpe mortal con la hoz del otro extremo.

-¡Sanji!-gritó Nami que aún arrastraba a su capitán en la arena, vio como el cocinero era arrastrado por el Ouróboro hasta donde estaba él para darle el golpe mortal. Melkis quien ya estaba llegando con Robin quien era cargada en el hombro del druida, escuchó el grito de la chica y vio como Sanji estaba en peligro y debía ayudarlo. Dejó delicadamente a la arqueóloga en la improvisada trinchera y corrió a la ayuda

_-__**¡Kveykva*!**_-gritó el druida y un relámpago salió del bastó que golpeó a la criatura haciéndola caer al suelo en un estado de _shock_.

Luego fue contra la otra criatura, que disparaba contra ellos y esquivaba con mucha facilidad los disparos de Franky y Usopp, la apuntó con el bastón y gritó:

_-__**¡Jierda*!**__-_ y una bola de luz golpeo a al Ouróboro y lo derribo de las rocas haciéndolo carea detrás de ellas.

Zoro, quien aun mantenía una irregular pelea contra el que parecía ser el líder de los tres encapuchados, tubo un leve desequilibrio, momento que aprovecho la criatura para darle un golpe fatal. Clavó su cuchillo en el hombro del espadachín, este lanzó un grito de dolor muy fuerte, como si el corte le quemara.

-_**¡Brinsigr!**_-gritó y una bola de fuego salio de la punta del bastón hiendo en dirección al encapuchado. La capa del Ouróboro se prendió haciendo que el monstruo entrara en pánico y comenzara a chillar del horror, soltó sus cuchillos y al igual que sus hermanos, emprendió la retirada mientras las llamas ardían a su alrededor.

Mientras se escapada la luz de fuego empezaba a desvanecerse en la oscuridad, al parecer se quitó la capa para poder librarse de la llamas que lo atormentaban.

Melkis se quedó mirando por un rato susurró algo en voz baja mientras veía el horizonte, luego miró hacia el borde del río, para luego dirigirse a Zoro para ver como estaba.

-Ten, Zoro-_vodhr*, _pero solo bebe un sorbo-dijo Melkis mientras sacaba de su poncho una botellas con un líquido dorado. Zoro tomó la botella del druida y bebió lo que indicó Melkis.-el _Faelnirv_* anulará los efectos del narcótico, ahora debemos irnos. No nos conviene que nos quedemos aquí.

Le extendió una mano al espadachín quien sentía nuevas energías renovadas después de su pelea contra el líder de los Ouróboros, luego cogió sus espadas y fueron por Sanji quien se estaba sacándose la cadena de su pierna.

-Maese Sanji, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Melkis.

-Si, estoy bien no me hicieron nada terrible-dijo arrojando la cadena lejos-Y tú marimo, ¿cómo estas tu hombro?

-Bien… bien.

Tras la roca, todos reunidos Robin y Luffy ya se habían despojado de sus cadenas que los habían inmovilizado, mientras Melkis revisaba la herida de Zoro, al parecer era algo grave, en los bordes de la yaga habían marcas como la piel hubiera sido quemada.

-¡Por los cuernos de _Cernnunos*!_ (nota: Cernnunos, es el dios Celta de al abundancia, su aspecto es de un hombre barbado con cuernos de ciervo en la cabeza).

Todos miraron a Melkis por lo que lo había desconcertado, vieron la herida en el hombro de Zoro, _"¿cómo un cuchillo podría haber hecho algo así con solo haberse encarnado en la carne?" _Fue lo que ha mucho les llegó en las cabeza de solo verla.

-¿¡Que clase de arma puede hacer algo así!?-preguntó Franky al druida.

-Una que fue untada en aceite, _Aceite de Quimera Roja. _Está hecho a base de pétalos y néctar de la planta _Quimera Roja, _una planta que crece en una isla muy lejos de_ Grand Line_ y esmuy escasa_. _En su estado natural puede dar lustre a la joyería como perlas, diamantes entre otras, y las hace más resistentes. Pero combinando con otras sustancias adquiera la propiedad de corroer cualquier tipo de carne.

-Como cualquier ácido-comentó Usopp con desdén.

-Si, claramente. Pero lo que lo hace tan diferente es que este ácido solo corroe la carne y deja todo lo demás intacto, puede disolver los tendones y los huesos, y dejar todo lo demás intacto: puedes meter cualquier cosa en el aceite, y sacarlo sin dificultad y sin que se haya alterado. Eso la convertiría en el arma favorita de tortura y asesinato.

-Eso fue lo que usaron-susurró Nami exaltada y a la vez horrorizada al recordar los gritos del mesero Cassim cuando los Hermanos 666 empezaron a derramarlo en su cara.

-Tiene millones de usos, desde ponerla en la punta de las armas, hasta ponerlas en las sabanas de la cama para que la persona se queme viva. Las heridas cicatrizan muy lento, es muy cara y difícil de conseguir en ese estado.

-Interesante historia-comentó Zoro con sarcasmo- Ahora, ¿tienes algo para cura esta herida?

-Si, pero te va a doler un poco.

Puso su mano izquierda en la herida.

-¡_**Waisé heill**_ *!-la mano de Melkis empezó a resplandecer causándole un leve dolor en el hombro a Zoro. Cuando Melkis sacó su mano de la herida había desaparecido-¡Como nuevo! ¿Que te parece?

Zoro movió su brazo con suavidad para ver su estado, notó que ya no sentía el dolor que tenía hace un rato y se sentía mejor, con nuevas energías.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarles y para que me ayuden.

Unos desgarradores y lejanos gritos metálicos empezaron a resonar entre las rocas de la costa.

-Son ellos, y al parecer están muy furiosos.

-¡Esta vez los vamos a derrotar!-exclamó Luffy muy emocionado mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-No, debemos huir al río.

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué? Si esta vez estoy listo para enfrentármelos.

-¿Y que tal si vuelven a hacer nuevamente sus artimañas? ¡No voy a poder curar a todos de quemaduras de _Aceite de Quimera Roja_!

Luffy se quedó mirando al druida que lo miraba con cierto enojo luego miró hacia donde provenían los metálicos gritos de lo Ouróboros que parecía que estaban cerca.

-Bien brujo, nos vamos. ¡Escuche monstruos!-gritó Luffy molesto- ¡Quizás hoy no, pero nos las van a pagar! ¡Entendieron, nos la! …

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que tenía que decir, Melkis le dio un golpe en la cabeza llamando así su atención, Luffy vio como sus demás nakamas se iban de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Estaban a punto de llegar al río, era para todos el final del camino, y los Hermanos 666 se acercaban velozmente hacia donde estaban.

-¡Y ahora que hacemos!-exclamó Usopp preocupado quien aún sostenía a Chopper en su brazos.

-Déjenme esto a mí-dijo Melkis. El druida empezó a sacudir su bastón en un área mientras la gema de su extremo empezaba a brillar mientras la luz se hacía más y más fuerte- ¡_**Ethgrí iet drakkar**_*!- la luz salió disparad hacia un túmulo de arena, acto seguido, empezó a surgir un una barcaza con un mascaron en forma de dragón y en el otro extremo terminaba con la cola de animal, pero todo el resto parecía un simple bote de gran tamaño, el barco se desplazó entre las arenas, hasta llegar al agua.

-Vamos, suban no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Melkis subió rápidamente a su bote para poder ayudar a todo subir en le Drakkar, aunque la ayuda fue más para Usopp quien sujetaba al inmovilizado Chopper y para las chicas, mientras que los demás no tuvieron dificulta de subir a la barcaza. Cuando ya todo estuvo listo para zarpar, Melkis le dio un leve empujón con el bastón al húmedo suelo de la costa y el drakkar empezó a navegar por el río, y justo a tiempo, ya que los Hermanos 666 habían llegado montados en sus extrañas monturas mitad avestruz y mitad velociraptor. El líder de los tres hermanos quien tenía la capucha chamuscada por el fuego se adelantó a los otros dos con su montura, empezó a moverse como una bestia enjaulada mientras siseaba con ferocidad, estaba muy enojado.

-¡Tienen sssuerte! ¡Malditosss mamiferosss!-bramó siseando el Ouróboro-¡Nadie en toda mi vida ssse ha escapado de mis garrasss!... ¡Sssskrrrr! ¡Pero no fallaremosss dosss veces!

-¡Jajajajajijijijijiji! Ooooh… pobecito-gritó Usopp triunfante desde la barca con un tono de niño- ¿Tá enojado el nene-sepiente po'que se le escapó su pesa?

La criatura se encogió de hombros de la pura rabia, por la ofensa del narigón desde el drakkar, quien ahora le daba la espalda moviendo de un lado para otro la cadera y dándose unas palmadas en trasero. Pero el encapuchado no se enojó más de lo que esperaba Usopp, sino que empezó a olisquear el aire, para luego mirarlo ya casi muy lejos de su alcance.

-Tontosss mamiferosss, no saben lo que les esssssspera-dijo a sus hermanos. Luego espoloneo a su montura y se marcho, y lo mismo hicieron sus otros dos hermanos hasta que se perdieron de la vista de los Mugiwaras y Melkis.

-Algo no me gusta de esto-dijo Melkis con tono de gravedad-Se están retirando como si perdieran el interés en nosotros, sin haber hecho algún esfuerzo.

El agua empezó a agitarse alrededor de la barca, algo parecía surgir debajo de ellos. Lentamente, el titánico se empezó a surgir de las oscuras aguas que le era muy familiar, parecía ser un gigantesco cocodrilo con una cresta en forma de banana, era un _Bananawani_, las antiguas mascotas de _Mr.0 Cocodrilo._

Usopp, Chopper y Brook empezaron a gritar del miedo ante tan fatal bestia.

El gigantesco cocodrilo empezó a abrir sus fauces para tragar a la barcaza, al parecer era fin para ellos.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, un gigantesco ser sobrevolaba cerca del río, tenía el aspecto de un murciélago gigante, cola de lagarto, cuello largo y cabeza semejante a la de un buitre escamosa con cuernos de ciervo. Llevaba una coraza en todo el cuerpo incluso un mascara metálica.

El dragón empezó a sentir un olor que para él era algo agradable él, auque el ser era ciego igual miró hacia abajo donde provenía el olor, era el Bananawani que estaba a punto de devorar el barco.

La criatura no dudo dos veces antes de arrojarse en picada directo al Bananawani.

-¡Este es el fin!-gritó llorando Usopp.

-¡No quiero morir ahora!-le acompañó Chopper.

-¡Esto definitivamente no es SUPER!-añadió Franky sin hacer su estrella.

-¡Soy muy linda para morir! A demás ¡Zoro! ¡Todavía me debes dinero!-gritó Nami al espadachín.

-Hasta en el filo de la muerte eres una _Bruja_-murmuró enojado.

-¡SOUGOI! ¡Pero que grandes dientes tienes!-dijo Luffy emocionado mientras se acercaban a la letales mandíbulas del Bananawani.

El gigantesco cocodrilo estaba apunto de tragarlos, pero antes de lo lograra, el gigantesco ser volador se le arrojó en picada, haciendo que ambos seres se sumergieran en el profundo río. Hubo un lapso de silencio.

De repente, una fuerte explosión de agua surgió abruptamente, empujando al barco hasta la orilla del río. Eran las bestias que estaban peleando entre sí, parecían estar iguales.

El Bananawani mordía el blindado cuello del dragón, mientras que la acorazada bestia voladora, que aunque tenía el largo cuello atrapado en las fauces de su oponente, pudo estirarlo para poder morderle la nuca a su rival, al parecer el dragón había mordido una parte sensible del Bananawani haciendo que este lo soltar emitiendo un fuerte rugido de dolor por el daño inflingido por su gran adversario, este le respondió con fuerte coletazo derribando al dragón cerca de la costa, en dirección a donde habían encallado los Mugiwaras y Melkis, debido a eso tuvieron que salir corriendo de allí, sino habrían sido aplastados por la colosal bestia. Pero el barco por desgracia, quedó hecho añicos.

-¡Mi barco!-exclamó Melkis por la perdida del vehículo que lo trajo a Alabasta.

El Bananawani aprovechó el momento para contraatacar a su enemigo que estaba tirado en la arenosa playa de Alabasta. Pero el dragón tenía un truco escondido, preparado para cualquier ocasión, según su raza lo permitía, abrió las fauces y empezó a escupir un chorro de un líquido verde fluorescente en la cara de su oponente, el Bananawani recibió este truco sucio directo en los ojos dejándole tan ciego como lo era su adversario, lo que le había arrojado en el rostro el dragón era veneno corrosivo y lo había dejado en fatales condiciones, cosa que aprovechó el dragón para volver al ataque contra su cegado oponente, lo envistió derribándolo y dejándole patas arriba. La bestia se arrojo sobre su adversario para darle su golpe mortal, y con la certera agudeza de un feroz depredador, este le mordió el yugular al reducido cocodrilo.

El Bananawani se empezó a moverse para poder liberarse de su atacante, pero lentamente empezó a dejar de moverse hasta quedarse quieto y rígido.

El dragón lanzó un feroz rugido metálico y resonante de triunfo sobre su presa que yacía inmóvil en las orillas del río y comenzó a comerse a su enemigo natural.

Mientras los Mugiwaras y Melkis observaban al dragón en su siniestro festín.

-¡Wow! ¡Que grandioso monstruo! ¡Deberíamos tener uno con nosotros!-exclamó Luffy.

-¡Ni lo pienses!-le exclamaron todos menos Robin, Brook y Melkis

-¡Si Luffy-san! ¡No apoyo esta locura!-dijo Brook molesto por la idea- ¿Qué tal si Laboon se pone celoso de él? (Un comentario poco aporte de parte del esqueleto ¿no?)

-Melkis-san, ¿Qué clase de criatura es esa?-preguntó preocupada Nami.

El druida guardó silencio por un rato luego dijo en tono solemne:

-Los Caballero de la Venganza lo llaman _**Dahakka Ryuutora**_ (**Ryuutora**: Dragón-Tigre), es la mascota de Tigre y en algunas ocasiones su guardaespaldas, ha arruinado muchas incursiones de la Marine. A diferencia de otros dragones, como ya han visto este no lanza fuego, sino una especie de veneno que a veces es corrosivo. La raza de este tipo de dragón se le denomina Wyvern, conocidos por su ferocidad y violencia en combate.

-Pero eso no importa-dijo Luffy muy contento-eres un mago, y si te lo propones lo podrías convertir en enorme trozo de carne si quieres eso me gustaría.

-Ojala fuera así de fácil-dijo Melkis-pero por desgracia no puedo hacer nada contra un dragón.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo- eres un druida, podrías derrotar a esa bestia como lo hiciste con los Hermanos 666.

-Si, podría ser, pero los dragones son indiferentes a la magia debido a que ellos poseen un poderoso objeto en el interior de sus cabezas que se llama _**Bezoar**_, una piedra con poderes mágicos tan poderosa e invaluable y es muy difícil de extraer de la cabeza de estas bestias, eso la hace un tesoro muy valioso por los _Mata-dragones_ y _Caza-recompensas. _

-Entiendo, entonces lo mejor es…

-Retirarnos, Elumaru no está muy lejos, lo mejor es avanzar lo más lejos posible de aquí y acampar.

-Apoyo la sugerencia de Melkis-dijo Usopp alzando la mano.

-Yo también-se sumó Nami

-Debo estar de acuerdo, además ya me está dando sueño-dijo Zoro bostezando.

-Lo más sensato es marcharnos yo ya estoy cansada-dijo Robin

-Yo ya quiero cerrar mis párpados, pero yo no tengo parpados. ¡Yohohohohohohoho!-exclamo Brook riéndose de su mal chiste.

-¡Ah! Necesito descansar, además mis reservas de refresco de cola no son ilimitadas-dijo Franky mientras revisaba su reservas en el interior de su estomago. Cosa que sorprendió a Melkis.

Después de estar todos de acuerdo se pusieron en marcha en busca de un lugar en donde asentar en la noche, pero no tardaron en percatarse de que algo les faltaba.

-¿Dónde esta Luffy?-preguntó Nami.

Era algo muy obvio en donde estaba, aun estaba escondido detrás del pilar y observaba al enorme dragón comiendo.

-¡Wow! Miren como come-comentó el capitán maravillado por tan poderosa bestia que se alimentaba de su temible adversario-Verlo me dio hambre.

-¡Luffy!-dijeron todos menos los tres de siempre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hasta aquí llega este emocionante capitulo, que espero que os haya gustado, no se pierdan el emocionante capitulo que viene en la próxima entrega.

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo cuando, la ayuda para derrotar a los _**Caballeros de la Venganza**_ venga del más allá. **(El Nuevo Maestro de Zoro /La Leyenda de Varg **_**el Caballero Lobo**_**).**

_**Mini Diccionario de la Legua Antigua:**_

**Barzul: **No es gran cosa, es una maldición o palabrota en ese idioma como "mierda".

**Kveykva:** Rayo o relámpago.

**Jierda: **Golpear o quebrar. La "J" se pronuncia como una "Y".

**-vodhr: **al igual que "–san", "-kun" o "–chan" es una forma de dirigirse a alguien respetuosamente, en especial si es hombre.

**Faelnirv:** Es el nombre de un licor originario de la tierra de Melkis, sirve como bebida restauradora de enérgica o antídoto contra narcóticos.

**Waisé heill: **Curación o cúrate.

**Ethgrí iet drakkar:** Invoco a mi drakkar

**Detrás de la Pluma y La Tinta:**

Que hay de nuevo, esta vez voy a hablar de dos de mis creaciones. Los Hermanos 666 y el dragón Dahakka.

Para comenzar los Hermanos 666 son inspiración del libro que me ha inspirado en uno de los monstruos más temibles del mundo de Christopher Paolini: Los _**Ra'zac.**_

Les atribuí casi las mismas características de personalidad, pero a diferencia de estos que cuyo aspecto es el de un escarabajo, además los Ra'zac son caracterizados por su insaciable apetito por la carne humana, su más poderosa arma es su aliento, cuyo poder puede aturdir a un ser humano; pero con los enanos no es tan potente y con los elfos es casi inútil. Cuando cumplen los veinte años de edad estos se desprenden de sus caparazones desarrollan alas y desarrollan el aspecto físico de un perro desnutrido con alas de murciélago y pero su cabeza es la misma pero con una cresta membranosa estos seres son conocidos como_** Lethrblakas**_, y se convierten así en pesadillas para toda especie de ser viviente en el mundo de _**Alagaësia**_. Los Hermanos 666 u Ouróboros tienen como ya se han dado cuenta el aspecto de una serpiente y no se convierten en monstruos alados que aterrorizan el mundo. Ouróboros en sí son una mezcla de tres especies de reptiles de los más peligrosos que hay en el mundo que son la Mamba Negras, el Dragón de Komodo y la Boa _"Mata Caballos"_. Capturé de cada uno de estos seres temibles del reino animal para crear a estas bestias de pesadillas que harán que se les caigan los pantalones del susto. EL nombre lo elegí por el hecho que el Ouróboros es un símbolo de una serpiente que se muerde la cola, representando lo ciclos del principio y fin. Me enteré que el Ouróboros en el anime **FullMetal Alchemist** son el símbolo de los seres artificiales como** Homúnculos quienes lo portan en** cualquier parte del cuerpo, debo decir que este símbolo yo lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, y elegí este nombre porque rima con la palabra **"Carnívoro". **

Por otra parte esta Dahakka Ryuutora, como todo gran villano, pensé que sería lo adecuado que Nerón Tigre tuviera su mascota grande, mala y matona como: **Ganondorf** en _**"The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker"**_, que en este caso era un ave colosal llamada _Helmaroc King_, o **Davy Jones** en _**"Piratas del Caribe: El Cofre del Hombre Muerto"**_ quien tenía al mítico monstruo marino de las leyendas Nórdicas conocido como _"El Kraken"._

La raza de dragón a la que pertenece Dahakka es la de los **Wyverns**, dragones que se caracterizan por ser muy violentos y por el hecho de no lanzar fuego, pero se remplaza por tener una mordedura venenosa altamente mortal.

La piedra que mencione que llevan en el interior de sus cabezas llamada _**Bezoar, **_es una piedra con atributos mágicos como el ser la cura para cualquier tipo de intoxicación a base de venenos. En la antigüedad no solo se encontraba en el cerebro de los dragones, sino también en la cabeza de las serpiente venenosas o en el interior del estomago de una cabra. Un pariente menor de esta codiciada gema, es la _**Piedra de Sapo, **_esta tiene un aspecto menos llamativo y parece una piedra ordinaria o un feldespato. La diferencia es que esta no es la salvación a los venenos más letales para el hombre, sino que puede advertir de la presencia de veneno en comidas y bebidas al solo hacerla entrar en contacto con el alimento probablemente contaminado, si esta cambia a un color verde musgo, es muy probable que haya veneno en la comida o en la bebida.

Con esto concluyo este capítulo, que espero que os haya gustado, ahora me tengo que ir, pero no os preocupéis, volveré dentro de un mes y quizás con nuevas ideas y fics innovadores. Hasta entonces, _mirad al cielo, ya que ahí este quizás lo que buscáis…_

**Nanu-Nanu… Dejen reviews por fa', ya que no nos veremos hasta marzo.**


End file.
